A War On My Heart
by Sura Kiyina
Summary: Edward is called to serve war and Bella is left alone. Jacob is her comfort from her solace and soon she is torn between the man she loves, and the man she's come to grow close to. No vamps or werewolves here. Hope you guys like it!
1. The Draft

A War On My Heart

The Draft

We were sitting together on the couch, my fingers laced with his. The lights were off and the only light in the room came from the TV. We were watching the news as we did every night, the sound up as loud as we could make it to ignore the sounds of screams and gunshots outside. We weren't paying attention to the news of the latest death toll or who was the new suspected leader of the rebel group. No, we were waiting for the draft call. This was the sixth year of World War III. It was the year 2078 and fifty years ago the world split into two groups: the rebels and the followers. In 2020, a man called Carl Henson came up with the idea of a utopian society, one that the world could conform to in reality. He soon met with all the world leaders at a UN meeting and it was decided. From 2020 to 2025 the world became what was supposed to be a utopia. All currency was destroyed and The Ordinances became law. There was no act done in the name of a sacred being, or in the name of a certain religion. Trade would become currency. All people were educated and assigned to jobs that best suited their talents and desires when they turned twenty-one. At first, it seemed wonderful. Wars ceased and for a while people seemed to thrive with the idea of a perfect society, but then in 2028 the second group emerged: the rebels. These were the people who believed the new society was wrong and brainwashed citizens. After the murder of Carl Henson on December 17, 2028; the world exploded in anger. It was small at first, a bomb to the Statue of Libery in America, another to the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Then, America retaliated bigger. Hostage camps of suspected rebels began there, and soon the idea spread all over. Now, the world is in turmoil. Constant crime is all we hear outside and the danger of simply going outside is enough to keep most people inside their homes. Education was pointless now, children were afraid to go to school. Edward and I were lucky. Carlsile, his father, took it upon himself to make sure we learned our history. For two years, I've been coming to his house every morning and leaving after the news every night. So far, Edward hasn't yet been drafted. I felt y chest clench with the thought of him going away to war and I squeezed his hand, looking for comfort.

"Bella," he whispered softly, "it's alright. They say soon there might be a break in the drafts to leave some men home."

I just shook my head and squeezed his hand again. we both knew he was lying. I heard a familar sounds of pings and I looked at the TV screen to see a dark-skinned woman behind a desk, smiling as if the world was in perfect order.

"Welcome to Channel 10 news. I'm Jackie Kelsing and here's the latest news of rebel attacks with John Harver."

The picture changed to a man with glasses and mousy brown hair.

"Thank you Jackie. The rebels are fighting for the land in Canada now as a way to push themselves into the United States. If they succeed in infiltrating our country, the president has been heard to say America will cease to be as we know it. The president has also made a statement, saying the draft will continue on. With the draft dates, here is Michelle Brinkley."

The picture changed once more to a small Asian woman. She looked truly sad as she reached into the paper and pulled it straight, reading the date.

"April 7th."

I heard a soft exhale. I turned to Alice and she gave me a tiny smile. She was worried for Jasper, just as I was terrified for Edward. Many rebels and followers had both come to Jasper, wanting him for his size and strength. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett who were cradling a tiny child. Emmett wasn't paying attention but I knew Rosalie was. Her eyes flickered to the screen and she seemed to hold her baby girl tighter. The woman on the screen pulled another piece of paper and read the second date.

"January 21st."

Emse wimpered and I turned to see her holding Carlisle's arm. He wouldn't be drafted. He was needed here, as a doctor for injured citizens. I knew within a week a letter would come telling him to stay. He kissed her hand and whispered to her, telling her he loved her and that he knew what a close call it was. My hand tightened on Edward's and he turned my head from the screen, putting his forehead on mine.

"Don't listen."

"I have to Edward."

"They won't call me."

"Don't jinx it."

He took his hands away from mine and put them over my ears, his eyes boring into mine. I sighed and he kissed me lightly.

"Let go for me Bella."

I looked into his eyes and kissed him back, my heart tight in my chest as I heard the barely audible sound of the woman's voice. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned to see his family staring at us.

"W..why are you all looking at us?"

Esme was the only one who spoke, her voice shaking.

"June 8th. Edward."

I stared at him, my mouth open.

"No."

He didn't speak, but took my hands in his and put them to my sides.

"No dammit!"

"Bella," he said softly.

"Don't. You said they wouldn't call you. You promised you wouldn't leave me here..."

I pulled my hands from his and put them to my eyes trying to stop the flow of my tears. The sob in my voice grew as I spoke.

"You can't go. I just can't let you go."

I was in shock, I could feel it. Carlsile came behind me and I screamed, latching myself to Edward.

"No!!"

I felt cold on my hair and I looked up to see tears in Edward's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

He moved his arms and Carlisle detatched me from him, pulling me to the couch. Alice, Rosalie and Esme and gathered around me, expressing their sadness Edward had just been drafted.

"No, no no. He's not going, he's not."

A water bottle was shoved into my hand and Carlsile was staring at me, feeling my head.

"Drink it."

"I can't," I whispered feebly, trying to see Edward over their heads. Esme took the bottle from my hands and opened it, putting the water to my lips. I put my mouth around it like a child and she tipped the bottle, letting the cold water flow down my throat.

"Edward, please come here."

He appeared by my side and took my hand in his, rubbing it gently.

"I might not have to go. I have two weeks to get ready and report. If I don't have to go I'll get a letter next week. I'm studying to be a doctor, if I can prove to them I'm good enough, they might let me stay."

I downed the water and kept my eyes down for fear if I looked at him I would start crying again.

"It will be alright Bella. I'll come over tomorrow to get you alright?"

I nodded and stood up trembling. Edward's hand stayed on mine and we walked to the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Alice.

"You're my sister Bella. I'm gonna take care of you too okay?"

I nodded and hugged her tight with one arm, my eyes filling with tears again. She moved away from me and Edward opened the door, revealing his neighborhood. Glass littered the streets and a woman's scream echoed through the night. A gunshot, then two. Edward put his hands over my head and we ducked down as we went to his car. We were more safe inside there. On it was a symbol of a star inside a heart, the symbol of those who were neutral. It was made from neon tape so it could be seen even in the dark. Still, he insisted I lay down in the backseat. I took my place and he got into the driver's seat, starting the engine. We started driving and I held my breath, my way of prayer for luck. We made it to my house with no warning shots, something unusual. He walked me to my door and kissed me passionately, his hot tears against my face.

"I love you Bella."

My heart clenched inside my chest and I felt tears fall down my cheeks again as I held him tighter.

"Edward, oh Edward I love you too."

I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps and Edward kissed me again.

"I"ll come back early," he whispered.

"I love you," I said again, not wanting to let go.

Charlie opened the door and Edward put my hand on his arm.

"Bye Bella," he said softly.

He took a step to his side and then started walking to his car. I waited until he left our street and was out of sight, and then I sobbed into Charlie's arms.

"He's leaving... they called his birthday."

"I know sweetheart."

He hand rubbed circles into my back but I just cried, my body feeling like it was on the verge of collapse.

"I need to lay down."

Charlie lead me inside to my bed on the couch and I pulled the covers over my face, not bothering to change. The phone rang and I groaned, pulling my pillow over my face.

"Bella? It's Jacob."

I sat up and took the phone from him, whispering into the phone.

"Bella? I just heard, I'm so sorry."

"I know."

My voice was meek and sorrowful and I held the phone away from me as I sniffled.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Can I come see you tomorrow, at his house?"

"I don't know... Edward likes his time alone with me."

"Can I come to your house tomorrow night then? I really want to see you."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Thanks."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it on the table next to me. I slowly untied my shoes and Charlie trudged up beside me.

"How you holding up?"

"I'll be fine. Jacob wants to come over tomorrow."

"He's more than welcome."

I nodded and slipped off my socks.

"Night, Dad."

He kissed the top of my head and spoke softly before walking to his room down the hall.

"Night, kiddo."

I pulled off my jeans and laid back down on the couch, pulling the blanket up to my shoulders. I rolled to my side and rubbed the fabric against my cheek, inhaling the scent again.

"I love you Edward," I whispered to myself.

Eventually, I fell asleep. When I did, I dreamt of Edward, the war, and our deaths.


	2. To Love Is To Give

To Love, Is To Give

_Edward's arms were around me, his hot tears cleaning the blood from my lips._

_"I couldn't save you... I tried... Bella I'm so sorry."_

_I tried to reach up to touch him but I was too weak. He bent down to me and I touched his cheek, my chest burning. My voice was hoarse when I spoke my last few words._

_"I'll always love you."_

I screamed. Edward's arms went around me, calming my shaking body.

"Bella you scared me."

"I scared you?" I said in the same hoarse voice from my dream.

"I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes. Even when I shook you, you wouldn't move."

I swallowed. My throat felt dry. He touched my face again, his eyes full of concern.

"Bella what's the matter?"

"Nothing," I whispered.

His hand went to my forehead and he frowned.

"Did you let Carlisle look at that cut I gave you?"

I felt my cheeks burn. A few weeks ago we'd gone to the park. It had been deserted and somehow I'd convinced him to let me take off my shirt. He'd been trying to mess around and pushed me to the ground to kiss me when something cut my back. He'd told me to have his father look at it, but I was an awful liar and I didn't want Carlisle to think I had no self-control.

"Bella, you know better."

I did. Years ago, diseases started escalating. Healthcare was something you were lucky to have. A simple cut that got infected could kill you if it wasn't treated right. Luckily, our country wasn't so deep into the war that we still had doctors to treat such things but sometimes, it didn't always work out.

"What was I supposed to tell him?"

He sighed.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm just worried about you."

He helped me sit up and the room spun for a moment.

"Ugh. Headrush."

"Do you want to stay in today?"

"No. Jacob's coming over tonight and I want some time with you."

"Oh."

He turned his face away from me and I felt a spark of anger.

"That's it? Oh?"

"Yeah."

I didn't want this, not now.

"Edward, why does it bother you so much that he's my friend?"

"That's not what bothers me, what bothers me is the way he looks at you and how you just happen to ignore it."

"Just happen to ignore it? What are you trying to say to me Edward?"

"Just that, it seems oddly convienient. You're always super busy when he's around, and he's always coming over at night."

"Because we spend the day together."

"Right."

"Edward you're playing with your words and I don't need this right now."

He sighed this time and I glared at him.

"Why are you acting like this? You've never been so freaked out about him coming over before. You're acting like he's going to steal me away or something."

He was quiet and I kissed his cheek lightly, sighing.

"Edward, you know I love you. Jacob is just my friend, he'll always be** just **my friend, okay?"

"I'm just scared what might happen. When I'm gone... what if he takes advantage of that?"

A hand squeezed my heart and I closed my eyes, breathing slowly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry too."

I stood up all the way now, and he smiled slowly. His eyes trailed from my face to my toes and back again.

"How do you do that to me?"

"Do what?"

I walked to the hall closet and inspected a pair of black jeans. I pulled them on and walked back to him, my arms crossed.

"Do what Edward?"

"Take me from upset to happy just by seeing how adorable you are in my t-shirt."

I groaned to hide a smile and he grinned wider, encircling his arms around me.

"I have a surprise for us today."

"What's that?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

I chuckled lightly and picked up a windbreaker from the armchair.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"You know you're my everything right?"

I smiled and pulled up the zipper, planting a kiss on his neck.

"Of course, and you know you are for me?"

"Yes."

His arm snaked around my waist and we went to the door. Charlie's snores turned to a groggy clearing of his throat and he called from his bedroom.

"Bella?"

"I'm going with Edward, Dad."

"Be safe!"

"Always."

We opened the door and walked outside to the sight of his car. There was new damage to it, a dent in the passenger door.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"When did this happen?"

I nodded toward the dent.

"Last night, on my way home."

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. Edward and I had trouble when we went out together. Our neutral stance on the war made us easy targets for robbery and other cruel tasks. The latest was trying to hurt one of us. It wasn't that they didn't like us in general. In more public places, both rebels and followers alike got along well with Edward. No, it was because we wouldn't choose a side.

"Edward, maybe I should leave you alone today. It isn't safe."

"No one will see."

"I don't know."

"We'll go to my house Bella, it's okay. I want to talk to you about something anyway."

I stared at him puzzled,but slid inside the car as he moved to the other side. It was a quiet drive there, he held my hand with one of his, leaving the other on the steering wheel. When we arrived at his house, it seemed to strangely still inside. Normally there was a shadow of activity, a flicker of movement behind the curtain, a light going on upstairs, but today there was nothing.

"Is anyone at home?"

"Nope. Carlisle went to make a house call and afterwards he's going to take everyone out for lunch."

"Oh."

I got out of the car and followed him to his door, ignoring the catcalls and shouts behind us.

"Ey chica!"

"Hey sexy!"

"Over here babe!"

I saw Edward tense as we went inside his house. As soon as I stepped far enough inside he slammed the door and locked it.

"Edward?"

"I'm fine."

He went to the window and pulled the curtains closed more, as if they didn't hide enough. He came back to me and took my hands in his, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"No matter what happens to me, I want you to always remember me."

"Edward how could I forget you?"

"Just promise me, please."

"I promise."

His lips touched my cheek carefully and I relaxed in his arms, sinking into his warmth.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I heard from Adam."

"Oh?"

This was news to me. Adam was a close friend of his whom I'd briefly met. He'd gone into war a while ago and occassionally sent letters to Edward to prove he was still hanging on.

"Sit down with me."

I was a little taken aback still, but I sat next to him on the couch, cuddling in the crook of his arm.

"What's the news?"

"Adam says the government plans to take stronger action with the rebels. Tell me your honest opinion about the idea of the utopia Bella, please."

"Why is this relevant Edward? Neutrals are safe-"

"Please."

I sighed.

"Alright. I think the utopia isn't possible. Human nature is to have your own ideals and to strive for something better. In a utopia, there would be too many different ideas, it would be a stillness, but not a perfection. Like any great thing, it wouldn't last."

"Any great thing?"

"Not romantically Edward. You know what I meant."

"Right. Adam says neutrals aren't safe anymore. It won't become an issue for a while, but I want you safe when I'm gone. I know you don't agree with it and I don't either, but I need you to stay safe, for me."

"Edward I can't be something I'm not."

"Bella, please. I won't let you get hurt because people are stupid, please."

I sighed and snuggled deeper in his arm, as if I was consumed enough by his body, all the troubles of the world would disappear.

"I will for you, but only for you."

"Thank you," he breathed with relief.

His arms went tight around me and I felt his body stiffen.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh. Someone is outside the window."

I bit my lip and gripped his arm, trying to pry him off the couch. He jerked his arm from me and listened, frowning.

"Go upstairs," he whispered, "wait for me."

"What's going on?"

My voice was a panicked hiss but he only touched my cheek.

"Go."

I went up his stairs slowly, listening for anything that could be an attack. All was silent, even his footsteps as he came to the room where I waited.

"Nice choice."

"Your parents' bedroom seemed like a good idea."

"Why not mine?"

"Too far from the stairs, if anyone would've attacked you, I wouldn't have been able to hear it."

His lips were against mine then, making my skin sensitive.

"Edward," I mumbled.

"Hm?"

"What was it?"

"Some kid. Thought no one was home and wanted to steal some stuff for food. I gave him some cash."

I smiled softly.

"You could've let him inside."

"He could be dangerous, even if he's a child."

I sighed softly and he looked at me, his eyesbrows raised.

"Why do you sigh at me?"

"I can't even trust a child, it's disturbing how dangerous the world has become."

He nodded and ran his hands over my shoulders, laying them to rest at the small of my back.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?"

My breath caught in my throat. Edward rarely said I love you, it seemed too much like an ultimatum was his opinion and he only said it when he was feeling very romantic, or he was scared for me.

"Edward, of course I do. I love you too you know."

He smiled and rubbed his fingertips into the dip of my back, making me relax.

"Are we here all day, alone?"

"We should be. Why?"

I could see him looking at me, the same thoughts going through his head as well as mine. I loved him, that was nothing questionable. If he was really going to be leaving me... it could be the last time I see him. My last time to ever give him all of myself. He knew everything about me, and I him, but that was something we'd never done, if only to prove to ourselves that love wasn't a myth as everyone said.

"Just wondering."

He nodded and I stood on my tiptoes, kissing his chin.

"I love you Edward."

He bent his head forward and his lips were gently on mine, tempting them for a kiss.

"And I you."

I was blissful for a moment. I'd had my doubts before, that I loved Edward more than he loved me, but this was a moment where I could tell he truly loved me as deeply as I loved him. He was half of me, without him, nothing would be right. I kissed him sweetly, letting it become a test of creativity. He moved his lips in different ways and I nibbled on his, each of us making small sounds. I was the first to pull away, my voice breathless as I looked at him and gave him every part of me.

"I won't say no anymore. I can't."

"Bella," he whispered, the sound of it pulling things low in my body, "I don't know."

"If you're not sure, I'll wait. I want you to know that I'm ready though, to give you everything."

He kissed me again, his kind of kiss that made me want the desires I dreamed of. His hands slipped to underneath my rear and he lifted up gently, his voice a sexy combination of rough and low.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," I breathed.

He smiled at me and lifted me up higher, my hips on his. I wrapped my legs around his to keep from falling and he chuckled as he moved his arms to my back to support me. My body and my heart were excited as we went to his bedroom and I closed my eyes, thinking of the bliss I would soon know.


	3. The Start of GoodBye

The Start of Good-Bye

We got to the bedroom and his hands were already feeling my behind, gripping it. My breaths came quickly and suddenly I was leaning backward on a bed. He climbed on top of me and I shook my head, rolling us over to have me on top. He chuckled as he took off my shirt.

"So eager."

I felt my cheeks turn pink and he reached behind me, fiddling with my bra clasp. I moved my hand to my jeans and started unbuttoning them, aching to take them off.

"Bella, wait."

"What?"

I pushed my groin against his and he groaned, tightening his grip on my now-bare breasts.

"N-nothing, don't stop."

I finished pulling off my jeans and he put his fingers on the waistband of my panties, his voice low.

"So beautiful... and so mine."

I lifted my hips and he pulled the elastic down, the cloth slowly creeping down my legs. I shivered and helped him, sliding the cloth the rest of the way down my legs and pulling it off. He was staring at me, and he started rubbing his hands over my stomach.

"It's really difficult for me to undress if you're on top of me you know."

I blushed and rolled off of him, gently kissing his neck as he undressed. I felt him shiver and laughed, breathing on his neck. He kicked off his boxers and rolled on top of me, his body hot.

"Only you could make me so excited by breathing on me."

"I hope I'm the only one who ever makes you so excited."

I felt him hard and ready against my thigh and I tensed. He felt so big against my leg, would he be able to fit?

He rolled over and I climbed on top of him, my hand positioning him under my opening. I slowly moved his top inside of me, gasping.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I didn't know it would be so hot, or so big. I don't know if you'll be able to fit."

He looked at my hand and suddenly pulled himself away, shaking his head.

"Wait, I didn't say I wanted to stop!"

"It's not your fault Bella. God I'm so stupid."

"No no, we can keep going, it's okay."

"I don't have a condom."

I bit my lip to keep from sighing. Charlie refused to let me get birth control, he thought if he bought it, then it would only let us take things further.

"Can we go to the store?"

He smiled softly and put his arm around my waist.

"I don't think so. I should've stopped you sooner Bella, I'm sorry."

"Edward I want to do this."

"I know. Just trust me, now isn't the right time."

I let my sigh be heard this time.

"Bella please, just trust me."

I laid my head on his shoulder and he handed me my jeans with an embarrassed smile.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm disappointed, but I know why you're stopping us."

"I promise, we will, soon; very soon even. Not today though, I can't take something that special away from you without even bothering to take precautions."

I nodded and pulled on my jeans, thankful that he was also dressing. I felt a small tear prickling in my eye as I felt rejection from him.

"Edward.. you're not saying no because you don't think I'll be good enough right?"

"Bella! How can you say that?"

"Well... I don't know.. I just thought-"

"Bella, you will be wonderful. I just want us to be ready in every sense of the word, okay?"

"Alright."

"Bella look at me."

I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes, I was afraid I would look to emotional, too clingy.

"Please."

I flicked my eyes up for a moment. His lips met mine in a chaste kiss and he held me close.

"Bella, I love you. I love you because you're kind and beautiful. I love you because you're perfect for me in everyway and I could never be happy without you. I'm saying no now because I love you, alright?"

"Alright," I said in a soft voice.

He kept his arms tight around me and his voice was gentle.

"I love you Bella, so so much."

"I love you too."

We stayed like that for many long moments, our bodies close. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and looked up at him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You're wonderful."

He chuckled and held me closer, his breath warm against my neck. My heart felt heavy and I wondered what would happen to us. I felt so torn inside, and so very selfish. I wanted him to stay with me, I was scared of him leaving, of what might happen, who he might find. He leaned back with a wide grin that immediately melted from his lips.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

He bent down and kissed the top of my head, his hands gently rubbing my arms.

"I'm banishing the sad ones. Only happy thoughts today."

I couldn't help but laugh and I pressed myself closer to him, suddenly cold.

"Promise me something Edward."

"Anything you wish."

"Promise me you'll come back; that no matter what you'll come back."

I saw him frown but I couldn't stop myself. I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek and I pressed my face against his chest.

"You have to come back Edward, please."

I hadn't meant to sob, but somehow it was happening. His arms were tight around me and suddenly we were on the bed again, him kissing away my tears.

"Bella, Bella please don't cry. I'll come back I promise. No matter what, I'll always come back."

I held him tighter to me, so afraid to let go.

"When do you go to interview?"

"Next Thursday. They'll tell me then whether or not I'll be drafted for sure."

His fingers brushed my cheek and he was warm against me, his arms shielding me from anymore doubt.

"I'll always come back Bella, you won't get rid of me that easy."

I laughed and hit the back of his shoulder playfully.

"Don't joke. I'm trying to be sad."

He smiled and pulled me tight into his arms again.

"I love you so much Bella. How did I ever get so lucky?"

I smile and turn my head, swallowing the surge of happiness I felt.

"I ask myself that question every morning. Out of all the girls in the world, you chose me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

I heard the door shut downstairs and we sighed in unison.

"They're back already?"

"I would guess so. We can stay in here for a bit longer."

I stayed wrapped in his arms, focusing on the warmth radiating from his body. I heard a call from downstairs and Edward sighed as we both moved off the bed. I made sure I looked decent before walking downstairs, his hand holding mine as he trailed behind me. I spotted Alice at the foot of the stairs and I saw a forced smile on her lips.

"Hi guys! Wanna go out?"

I glanced at the TV and saw the screen on. The news would be on soon. Edward sighed, but I knew she didn't want her fears to come true like mine had.

"Sure, where?"

Edward glanced at me and Alice smiled again, her body still tense.

"Anywhere. I think the store is still open."

I nodded and squeezed Edward's hand.

"Sure, let's go."

She smiled and went to Jasper, hugging him tight. I whispered to Edward as we waited, hoping he wasn't mad.

"She doesn't want to be here if they say his birthday. She doesn't want to fall apart in front of him. She wants to be strong for him."

I could hear the soft regret in my voice and he squeezed my hand, his voice gentle.

"Of course."

She came back, keys in hand and practically ran out the door. Edward and I followed slowly behind her, both of us sitting in the backseat of the car. We drove carefully through the dark, hoping no one would attack. We finally reached the store and Alice seemed to be fine again. I held her hand as well as Edward's as we walked inside, hoping I was comforting her somehow. It was quiet and we seemed to reflect the mood, each item picked up to be bought seemingly meaningless. Edward picked something up discreetly and I couldn't help but blush when I saw it. They were cheap, but they would work. We went to the checkout counter and bought everything quickly, me distracting Alice while our cashier rung up Edward's gift to me. We left just as quickly, our drive quiet until we reached our neighborhood. Something crashed against the side of the door and Alice swerved. She brought us to a halt on the side of the road and everything was silent, waiting. Edward had his arms around me and unbuckled my seatbelt, pulling me onto his lap in the middle of the backseat. There was another crash against the door I'd been sitting beside and Edward's arms tightened around me.

"Alice start the car."

"It won't."

"Try again, now."

"Edward it won't fucking start!"

Another crash. The car rocked and Edward's arms became painful.

"Edward.. you're hurting me."

He looked at me and nodded, his voice soft as another crash shook the car.

"I'm sorry darling. I need to you stay calm okay? This is really really important."

"Alright."

"Alice, I want you to try one more time, please."

" Edward it won't work, I know it won't."

"Alice, I need you to try."

There was a crash against the back of the car and I rocked forward with a scream, Edward's arms were the only thing holding me in my seat.

"Edward!"

I looked out the window and screamed again. There were dark figures darting back and forth from the car, baseball bats in hand.

"Alice, start the car."

I heard the engine stutter and Alice mumbled as she turned her key.

"Please start, please."

"The engine turned over and she slammed on the gas, throwing us forward. Edward's arms were tight around me and I turned in his lap, pressing my face on his shoulder. I didn't know why I was crying and I didn't care, I was just glad that we were all okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I've been away so long! I'm been super busy with school. I know it's no excuse but thank you for all my avid readers that have been patiently waiting. Review, review, review! Much love, Debi


	4. Promises

Promises

I was afraid to let go of Edward, almost as if I would let go, he would disappear.

"I don't think you should see Jacob tonight."

"It's already late. He's probably waiting for me right now."

"Bella those were rebels that attacked us."

"You don't know that."

"But I do. They were wearing red armbands."

"Did you look for a symbol?"

"Neutrals don't attack anyone Bella."

"It could've been followers-"

"Followers are gold, and they don't have a symbol."

I sighed.

"Jacob isn't involved in that. He's just very upfront about what he thinks of the government."

"Still, they could be his friends."

"Jacob told them about our car, they wouldn't attack it."

"Bella, you know that can't always work."

I sighed again.

"Do you really want to see him?"

"He's my friend Edward."

"I guess you can see him tonight... but I would feel better if I was with you."

"Alright."

"You're not going to argue?"

"No, I'm not completely stubborn. Besides, you two really need to talk more often. I think you'd get along better that way."

"Hmph."

Alice was silent in the front seat and we pulled into my driveway, the world quiet, just like before a storm.

"Thank you for the ride Alice."

"I'm going to come back to get you in an hour Edward."

"Alright, love you."

"You too, bye."

She drove away slowly and I walked inside my house. I was barely through the door when I got tackled against the now-shut door.

"Ahh!"

"Bella!!!"

"Jacob, I can't- breathe."

He released me from his bear hug and grinned at me.

"Sorry. I've missed you."

Edward clearned his throat and I smiled softly.

"I missed you too. Edward's going to hang out tonight too, that's okay isn't it?"

"Um.. yeah sure."

"Great."

Jacob reached out and hugged me again, pulling me toward the couch.

"How was your day? I wanna hear all about it."

Edward came over and moved between us, standing to the side of me, but still in front of me.

"Bella needs to sit down, if you don't mind."

"Why? Bella what happened?"

Edward sat on the couch and pulled me down next to him, staring up at Jacob with almost a menacing look.

"Our car was attacked, by a group wearing all black and red armbands. Friends of yours?"

Jacob's face darkened.

"No."

"That's funny. I thought you were a rebel."

"I am, but I don't consider myself friends with the rebels who attack neutrals."

"Just followers."

"Edward!"

I was sick of this.

"Both of you stop it. It was just a bunch of kids who wanted to give us a scare."

Was it a lie? Probably. Did I care? Not right now I didn't.

I laid on my head on Edward's shoulder and sighed softly. I felt his arm move across the small of my back and he squeezed my side gently.

"I'm sorry Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, and it's fine."

"Yeah I'm sorry too."

I smiled.

"You're forgiven Jacob."

It was quiet for a while, awkwardly so.

"So Jacob what did you do today?"

"Attack innocents?" Edward mumbled.

I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Just protested. Me and some friends stood outside the recruitment building and yelled at whatever military offical was closest."

"Well that's... interesting."

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to burn the Utopia rulebook. We found a bunch of copies-"

"Bella won't do any book burning, sorry."

He glared at Edward, but I agreed with him. I might not agree with everything in the book, but someone put hard work into it. I couldn't burn something someone had put their heart and soul into.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I couldn't."

"It's okay."

Edward cleared his throat and I smiled at him, letting him know that I was still paying attention to him. Then he spoke.

"Well you know I'm drafted and my inspection is coming up soon."

"Yeah?"

"Well, in the chance I do leave for the war, I want you to keep an eye on Bella when I'm gone."

"Huh?"

"She'll need someone to protect her," his voice was strained and I reached for his hand, "and Alice can't do it alone. I know I can trust you to make sure she stays safe.I just ask one thing."

"Yeah, what?."

"I don't want her involved in any kind of rebel activity. I want her to be as safe as possible and that includes it."

"I can promise you she'll be safe."

"No rebel activity Jacob, please."

I cut in.

"I won't get involved in anything Edward, I promise."

"Thank you Bella. Jacob, can I trust you to help me?"

"Yeah. Sure. No problem."

"Thank you."

I squeezed his hand again and kept my eyes on him. I was so happy he could be kind to someone he didn't like just so that he could be sure I would be safe. I did truly love him.

"Hey Jacob? I'm really tired. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye Bella."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. I could feel Edward glaring and I gently pushed Jacob away.

"Bye Jacob."

He walked slowly out the door and Edward looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Does he always do that?"

"Sometimes. It doesn't bother me, it doesn't mean anything."

"To you maybe, but to him since you're letting him, you're leaving the opportunity open."

"Do you want me to tell him to stop?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then I will."

I crossed my arms and picked up his T-shirt off the floor.

"You should go home Edward, I'm really tired."

Disappointment flickered through his eyes.

"Um, alright. I'm going to have Carlisle look at that cut tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Hey Bella? Where's Charlie?"

"Um, asleep I think. Want me to check?"

"Please."

I stood up and crept to Charlie's bedroom. He was laying on the bed, his eyes closed and a magazine was over his chest. He rolled over and opened his eyes, his snore turning into a startled gasp.

"Bella?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know I was home and that I'm going to bed."

"Alright, night."

"Night dad."

I closed his door and walked back to where Edward was standing, his T-shirt in his hands.

"He's in bed."

"Great."

He reached out when I was close enough and pulled me to him. I could hear his breath shaking and one of his hands slid to my stomach, sliding under my shirt just slightly.

"I want to put this on you."

I smiled as I blushed, biting my lip.

"I'm trying to be mad at you."

"Think of this as my apology then."

"Mm I don't know."

"Please?"

He looked at me, pleading. I sighed, exasperated and smiled, nodding to him.

"Go ahead."

He put both hands on my hips and slowly wiggled my shirt up my waist, over my breasts, then over my head. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, practically tearing it off my arms. I smiled at him and blushed as I felt the cold air on my chest. I put my hands on opposite shoulders, hiding my breasts from view.

"Don't hide yourself Bella, you're beautiful."

"Edward don't lie to me."

"He put his hands over mine and rubbed the tops, smiling.

"Bella I promise to you I'm not lying. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and will ever see. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled my hands off my shoulders and moved them to my side, gently kissing down my neck. I giggled and leaned my head back, blushing furiously when I felt his lips around my nipple.

"Ed-Edward, what are you doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I said with a squeak, "I'm just surprised."

He laughed and sucked gently, drawing another quiet spueak from me.

"Mm soon."

"Oh why not now?"

"Because I left them in the car."

I laughed nervously and he joined in, gently kissing up my sternum to my collarbone, and then to my lips.

"Arms up."

I lifted them, grinning. He slowly pulled his shirt over my head and pulled my hair out from under the collar, putting it over my shoulders. He pressed his lips to mine and held me in a passionate kiss.

"God I love you."

"Mm love you too."

A car horn honked outside and he groaned, wrapping his arms around my waist. His hands locked behind my back and he pressed me tight against him. I touched his cheek and kissed it smiling sadly.

"Alice is waiting."

"She can wait a little longer."

"Mm why's that?"

"Too excited. Your fault."

"Well it's not like you didn't make me excited you know," I said sticking my tongue out.

He laughed and kissed me again, gently flicking his tongue along my lower lip.

"Soon isn't soon enough."

"I'll say."

The car horn honked again and he sighed, suddenly squeezing my ass and pushing my hips against him.

"Tomorrow," he said in a husky voice, "I'll find some way."

"Mm how? Everyone will be home."

"Let me worry about it," he answered hoarsely.

The car horn honked one more time, so impatient, and interrupting.

"Don't go."

"I have to. I'll come early again tomorrow and get you. I promise, tomorrow I will do nothing but tease you and give you all the love you deserve. I swear it."

"I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

He kissed me gently, slowly backing away. I watched him sadly at we went out the door. I hugged myself and slowly took off my jeans, huddling under the covers and closing my eyes. Tomorrow, there would be nothing but love, but somehow I was still sad. I knew tomorrow was the start of our good-byes. It was the start because he might not pass his exam. It was the beginning because no matter what, he would pass inspection. It was the start because he may not ever come back. A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away, thinking of his words.

_"Bella, Bella please don't cry. I'll come back I promise. No matter what, I'll always come back."_

Next week would be hell, his exam Monday, and his inspection Thursday. They would have his exam results and that would be it. He would have two days to pack and then he would leave me. I breathed in the scent again and refused to believe it. He wouldn't leave. He couldn't.


	5. A Slightly Awkward Day

A Slightly Awkward Day

I opened my eyes slowly as the sound of hissing from the kitchen echoed in my ears. Soft murmurs could be heard, but words were indecipherable. I groaned as I sat up, trying to place which voice belonged to whom. A sweet smell wafted to my nostrils and I inhaled, smiling. Edward's special pancakes. How did Charlie know how to make them? Wait. Oh shit. I tore the covers off me and stood up with a start, running to the kitchen as I heard Charlie's voice grow louder.

"I'm afraid that she's not going anywhere overnight."

"I understand your concern, but Alice only wants her to sleep over for one night."

"No. You both would be in the same house overnight and that is unacceptable to me."

Edward was quiet. I peeked into the kitchen and cleared my throat, feigning that I had just walked in.

"Edward, I didn't know you were going to be here so early."

I walked to Charlie and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Morning Daddy."

"Hi kiddo."

"Did I hear something about Alice?"

Simultaneously, I heard two statements.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Well which is it?"

Charlie sighed and I looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Yes, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

I frowned.

" Daddy if it's about Alice then I think I should know, she's one of my best friends."

"She wants you to spend the night with her tonight, and I'm saying no."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you and Edward spending the night in the same house. You are a virgin as far as I know and I want it to stay that way."

"Dad you don't get it. I'll be with Rosalie and Alice the whole time. They wouldn't let that happen."

He frowned again. The phone rang and he sighed, answering it.

"Hello? Oh you want to talk to Bella. Here let me- oh you want to talk to me? Yes he was just telling me about it. Mmhmm. Well he didn't tell me that. Yes it should be fine, but I want your word that you'll keep a close eye on them for me. Alright, thanks doll, bye."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smirking. Charlie called Alice doll, I think because he didn't really know what else to say to her.

"Was that Alice?"

"It was. It seems Edward failed to mention that it's supposed to be his good-bye party. Alice wants you to spend the night Bella, so that in the morning you and her can talk about future arrangements."

"Aww how nice of her."

"Yes. Bella will you run upstairs and start packing? I would assume Edward wants to leave as soon as possible."

He wanted to talk to Edward alone, crap.

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll be quick."

I walked slowly upstairs, listening.

"I'll be honest with you. I want my daughter still intact when she gets home. I know teenagers and I know sometimes moments get carried away. If that happens, stop yourself. "

Oh my god. This wasn't happening.

"Sir, I assure you I have Bella's best interests at heart."

"Good to know. Now go upstairs and tell her it's time to go, I'm sure she's finished by now."

I sprinted upstairs and heard Edward's muffled voice answering. I flew into my room and opened a duffel back, opening my drawers quickly to make it look like I was searching for clothes. I heard a chuckle vehind me and I blushed, turning around.

"That obvious I was eavesdropping huh?"

"You could say that."

"Hey, what about my pancakes?"

"Taking them to go," he said with a giant grin.

"Hm."

"I hate to hurry you," he said as he slowly came up behind me, "but I am in a rush."

He pulled my ass against his groin and I exhaled softly.

"I'd like longer than two days, but since I'm a little limited, I'll use as much time as I can."

"O-okay," I said in a breathy voice.

His hand connected with my backside, giving it a quick slap.

"Get packing."

The teasing note in his voice only made me blush harder and only made me more excited. I packed quickly, making sure I picked cute clothes to wear both today an tomorrow. Today, I would wear a baby blue polo with a white cami underneath and light blue denim jeans with navy blue flats to match. Tomorrow, I planned on wearing a brown and blue patterned V-neck that had a black sash around my ribs with darn blue jeans and brown heels with a small jewel pattern on the toe. Nightwear? Well… I was out of luck there. All I ever slept in was his shirt and sometimes the pajama pants he'd given me last winter. I didn't have any sexy teddies or lingerie. Maybe I could casually drop a hint to Alice, hmm I would have to think of something.

"Ready yet?" he said with a gentle laugh.

"Almost."

I dug through my drawers until I found some tiny black shorts and a tight black cami to match. It wasn't exactly lingerie, but at least it was cute. I set aside my clothes for today and threw everything else into the duffel back. I practically ran into my bathroom grabbing the essential tolietries- toothbrush, hairbrush, and perfume. I came out of the bathroom and dumped them into my duffel, looking around and wondering what I could've forgotten. I felt his arms lock around my shoulders and I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"So frenzied."

"You're the one that told me to hurry."

"True, but if you go on like that you'll forget something important."

"I'm pretty sure I have everything I need packed. We can go if you want."

"Are you sure you have everything? What about underwear and all that, not that you'll really need it," he said with a sly wink.

"Packed them."

"Alright, get dressed and we can go."

I blushed.

"Um.. okay."

I undressed hurriedly, my back to him. For some reason, I felt like too much of me was exposed. It was like if he saw me like this, he would find something about me to hate. As soon as I was dressed I looked in my mirror, smoothing my hair to look presentable.

"Okay, let's go."

"Mm wait a moment."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard, our bodies tight against each other. I was the one to break the kiss, drawing away so I could breathe. We both laughed softly at our excitement and he took my duffel back from me.

"I'll carry this for you."

I smiled. I loved how he would do little things like this to show he cared for me. He took my hand in his and we started walking. Down the stairs, a quick good-bye to Charlie, and then we were out the door.

He drove slowly in the car and I noticed something under my feet.

"What's a shoebox doing in here?"

"Don't open that."

"Edward, you didn't buy me these did you?"

"No, it's got some other stuff in it, but you shouldn't worry about it."

He turned on some music and I shrugged, singing along softly. There weren't many people on the street, and because of the light I doubted we would be attacked again. I looked out the window once more and we were in his driveway. He turned off the engine and sprung from the car, running to my side to open my door. He took the duffel bag from me again and we walked hand-in-hand to his door. Alice opened it, beaming.

"Bella!! You're staying the night!"

"Yep."

"You must come shopping with me."

"Alice," Edward cut in, "Bella and I were hoping for some alone time."

"I promise you'll get it, but she needs to come shopping with me Edward pleeease? I need to have someone critique my outfit choices."

I remembered my need for nightwear and I smiled at her.

"Alright, but we have to be quick, okay?"

Edward looked at me puzzled but I leaned in to give him a quick kiss, whispering softly in his ear.

"I'll explain later."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Back in an hour!"

"Love you Edward!"

"Love you too!"

The drive to the mall was quick, but inside it seemed to drag on. We went from store to store with me saying comments about her choices. Finally, we were about to leave when we were standing next to a lingerie shop.

"Um, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… well you know Edward's leaving soon."

"Mmhmm?"

"Well um… I was wondering if you'd mind helping me choose some… sexy stuff to wear, you know, just in case."

I didn't believe Alice could smile wider when she was shopping, but I was quickly proved wrong.

"Are you kidding? Of course!"

I was quickly dragged into the store, Alice already scoping the place.

"Hm… blue definitely, he likes you in that. Red for sure; it'll make your skin look so pretty. I might even get you some black, just for a temptress effect."

"Alice I only need one."

"Nonsense. Besides, it's the least I can do for my sister."

I looked away. It meant a lot to me that Alice thought so much of me, especially since I wanted so much to be like her sometimes.

I looked back to where she'd been standing, but she was already looking on a clothes rack, thumbing through sizes. I looked at what she was going through and blushed a deep red. It was a royal blue corset-type thing that had a black rose sewn in from my left breast, to my right hip. There was a thong to match, although the royal blue was see-through, and there were black roses on the band that encircled my hips. A blue garter to match, as well as stockings.

"Perfect, you're tiny, probably a size 3?"

"Um yeah."

"Great. I'm going to go find more lingerie, you look at the shoes."

"Shoes?"

"Of course! Heels to go with them. Blue, red, and black will be all you need."

I found them after a few minutes of searching and groaned. All of them were basically the same. Strappy open-toed shoes that had skinny heels at mimimum 5 inches long. I was going to fall over wearing these. I picked out a pair that was a blue close to the first outfit I'd seen. Then, I chose a deep red and a obsidian black, wishing the heels weren't quite so long. Alice came back then, carrying three of them, the colors standing out boldly.

"Um Alice, do I really need the shoes?"

"Of course, Edward will adore them!"

"I'll trip!"

"I'll teach you how to walk in them, you'll be fine."

I groaned as she put my shoes and the garments on the sales counter. I saw the price and my eyes widened, followed by my hand immediately going to my pocket.

"No Bella, this is on me."

"But-"

"But nothing. Tell Edward it's his going away present and he better be damn thankful."

"Um.. kay."

Into bags they went and Alice took them, beaming bright.

"Oh Bella he's going to be speechless, I just know I picked out the best ones for you."

The ride back was quick, but my pulse was in my throat. What if he thought I looked ugly? What if I tripped? Oh god… there would nothing I could do to be sexy after that. We came to the house and before I could say hi to Edward she was dragging me upstairs.

"Get out the shoes quick, I don't want him to see."

"But-"

"Just trust me, will you?"

I sighed and took them out, putting them on, afraid to stand up.

"Alright, up. Put your weight on your strong leg."

"Um.. okay."

I stood up slowly and leaned to my right, feeling like at any moment I would topple over.

"Good. Okay now take a step."

I picked up my foot slowly and set it down, almost falling.

"Ah!"

"Calm down. Okay, try this."

She stood on her toes and picked up her feet in a sassy way, moving her hips just slightly to make herself look poised and balanced. I tried the way she'd shown me and it did alright. I still wobbled, but I didn't feel nearly as stupid.

"I must look ridiculous."

"No you're fine. Lesson done, shoes off."

I took them off quickly, grateful to be done with them for the moment.

"Put this is Edward's room, next to his laundry, he won't look there."

I nodded and thanked her quickly, running to his room. I picked up a shirt I'd given him and smiled, hiding the bag under it. I heard him call from downstairs and I grinned wider.

"Alice give me back my girlfriend!"

I laughed and walked slowly downstairs, jumping into his arms with a delighted giggle.

"I missed you."

"Yeah, well I missed you more."

"Whatever."

I kissed him gently, my lips chaste to his. He wrapped his arms tight around me and turned to the rest of his family, sitting on the couch.

"Me and Bella are gonna be upstairs okay?"

"Alright, be good."

"We will."

I smiled and he winked at me, the both of us walking slowly upstairs.

"Alice was pretty eager to have you upstairs, something you wanna tell me?"

I laughed and playfully pushed him to the side as we came to the door of his room.

"You'll see."

"Do I want to?"

"I really hope so."

He smiled at me and we went inside his room, closing the door softly behind us. He held me in his arms close to him and I shivered, kisssing his neck gently.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, are you sure you want this?"

"Positive."

He smiled at me and let go, studying my face.

"Do you need time to get ready?"

"Yes! I um… can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," he said with a chuckle.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll find out."

He sighed at me and went to his bed, putting his face into his pillow. I grinned and quickly took the bag from underneath his shirt, going into his bathroom. I looked at the choices before me and was suddenly nervous. Which one should I wear? The blue I think. I took it out of the bag and slowly got dressed, studying my apperance before I opened the door. I peeked through a crack I opened and smiled, speaking through it.

"Just one more minute."

I took a deep breath and smiled, making sure the shoes were fastened before preparing to take my first few steps to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well some of you are going to be very excited, next chapter (beginning anyway) will be ExB lemons! Again, sorry it took so long to update, thank you once again for all your reviews and reads, they are greatly greatly appreciated! Much love.


	6. Day Of Love

I balanced myself on the shoes, breathing slowly. I opened the door the rest of the way and grinned at his reaction. His mouth was open and he was staring at me hungrily, his naked body on the bed.

"Bella... oh my god."

"Oh my god" seemed to be a good description of what I was thinking about him too. I blushed and walked toward him, careful of my feet.

"Don't take any more steps, please just stand there for a moment."

"Um… okay?"

He got off the bed and walked to me, his eyes studying my body.

"You look so beautiful. I just want to look at you, to remember how you looked for our first time together."

"Alright."

His fingertips touched my arms, making goosebumps rise. His touch was light against my skin as he used his fingers to see me.

"So beautiful."

He put his hands under my armpits and lifted me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to his bed, setting me on the edge gently. I felt myself blush as he got down on one knee his hands around my ankle.

"Where on earth did you find this?"

I blushed deeper.

"Alice um, helped me find it."

"Does she know?"

"I told her it was just in case. She was ecstatic."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to be pretty for you…"

"No, no don't be sorry. You look beautiful, but you didn't have to do this. But I'm very very," he paused looking me over, then spoke softly again, "very happy you did."

He slowly removed my right shoe, rubbing my foot gently. I sighed and rolled my head back. I heard him chuckle as he released my right foot and moved to my left, slowly removing the shoe and rubbing the arch.

"Mmm that feels good."

I heard him laugh lightly and he moved to my ankles, rubbing them gently.

"I want you to be happy and relaxed Bella. I want today to be all about how much I love you."

"Can't it be about how much I love you, too?"

"Of course it can."

His hands caressed my calves and I sighed softly, laying back.

"I'm not sure if I like these stockings."

"Mm why's that?" I asked lazily.

"I can't feel your skin," he pouted, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

I heard myself laugh and I simply looked at him for a moment before laying my head back down.

"Then take them off."

I looked at him again and he seemed surprised. Good. I felt his slides slide up between my legs, stopping at mid-thigh. His hands were hot against the portion of bare skin and he leaned down, dragging his lips against it. I made a small noise and he dragged his teeth across it gently, making me cry out. He fingers went to the garter that held my stockings in place and he slowly unfastened it, sliding it down my leg. Then to the other garter, the same motion. There was a growing wetness between my legs and I sighed softly with happiness as his lips trailed over my skin, back up to my thighs. He gently put his teeth around the tops of the thigh-highs, pulling it down my leg. The feel of his teeth against my bare skin sent shivers up my spine.

"Ooooh…"

I heard him laugh and he came back up to my thighs, resting his chin between them.

"Oh what?"

I felt my cheeks turn a dark red and I turned my head.

"Just oh. I didn't know what that felt like."

I turned my head a little to the side and he was grinning impishly.

"Really? Allow me to open your mind to other new sensations."

" What are you-"

My words were cut short when his hands were suddenly fisted in my hair and his lips were on my neck. My lips parted with the desire to moan but he moved one hand from my hair to my mouth. He rubbed his forefinger along my bottom lip, biting gently at the base of my neck and at my earlobe.

"Mm no questions."

That was fine. I was putty in his hands, anything he asked of me now, I would do without question or hesitation. The hand in my hair moved down to the base of my neck, massaging it gently. I made quiet moans as I kissed his finger, my eyes closed.

"Mmm your smell, your taste. It's so delicious. You're so beautiful. I love you Bella."

He whispered hot words against my ear and I shivered violently with chills, a dim thought through my mind that I should speak too. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. I was only slightly aware that I barely had enough breath to moan. He put his lips against mine and spoke to me, his words hoarse, and a touch rough.

"Did you imagine it would be like this?"

I smiled. I had, in a way. When I was 13, I'd read a romance novel from years and years ago. The things in it had not only surprised me, but awakened new feelings as well. I'd been too embarrassed to ask Charlie about it and I'd only gotten the sex talk a year later when I'd started dating Edward. I was 16 now, and he was 18. I had imagined it would be close to this, but I had never believed it would be so powerful, and so dear to me.

"A little," I whispered.

I felt him smile against my lips and I giggled nervously.

"Tell me you love me Edward."

"I love you Bella."

"Promise you will always."

"Always and forever."

"I want you to marry me."

He was silent for a moment.

"Do you really want that?"

"I do."

He kissed my lips again softly and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Say you'll marry me."

"I will."

He nibbled gently on my lower lip and I sighed softly, arching my back. He kissed down my throat to my collarbone and came to the tops of my breasts, pushed up and perky thanks to the corset. He made a frusturated noise and pulled me up, sitting beside me.

"Get on my lap."

I obeyed quickly, very surprised at the feel of his hot cock between my legs. The thin panties left little to my imagination. I could barely manage to speak, only one word able to be heard.

"Oh."

He pulled at the fastenings that kept the corset on and I moved on his lap, my body moving forward and back. The feeling itself was enough to earn more than one very surprised gasps. I felt the corset loosen and he pulled it off me, leaving my breasts and stomach exposed, only my most intimate part barely covered still.

"Mm finally. Turn around."

I scooted forward in his lap a bit and twisted, careful not to let my legs hit him. I scooted back against him when I was full turned, my stomach against his.

"God I can feel how wet you are through your panties."

His voice was desperate, longing. His hips jerked up and I clutched with my nails at his shoulder, making a noise that was very much an encouragement to continue. I had never thought it would be so wonderful, and he hadn't even entered me yet. He moved his hips again and I moaned louder, my mouth finding its way to his throat. His moans vibrated against my lips and I gripped his shoulder harder, steadying myself.

"Lay down, oh god lay down."

I released him and rolled off, laying on my side on the bed, waiting.

"On your back."

He didn't wait for me to move myself, instead he cupped my intimacy with one hand and my hair with the other, jerking me to my back. The pain combined with the sudden pleasure made me cry out for him, begging for more.

"Edward… oh Edward don't stop."

His mouth went to my breasts, followed by one hand. His hand gripped one breast, rolling it and squeezing it. His mouth, oh god his mouth. He suckled my nipple to stiffness and I bit my lip, bucking my hips into the air. Suddenly, I felt his teeth around my nipple, still gentle, still so careful. Oh my god.

"Oh god Edward!"

He was panting softly and he kissed down my stomach, to my waist, to my hips. His hands reached to where his mouth was and he pulled down my panties in a fluid motion. I was suddenly cold he moved his face lower.

"Oh… oh my god."

His fingers teased my clit and I opened my legs wider, my hands reaching behind me to grip something, anything. They found the sheets. He slid one finger into me and I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even make noise. A thrust inside me, my groan. A flick against the wall inside me and I gasped. Another finger, more thrusts.

"Oh god Edward… oh my god."

My hips moved with the thrusts of his fingers and then he took them out suddenly, leaving me panting and expecting more.

"Mm, don't stop."

And then I felt something new. Oh something very wonderful and new. His tongue was inside me, flicking and pulsing.

"Oooh… ooh!"

He used his fingers to keep laying with my clit and I was sure I would fall into an abyss of pleasure.

"God Edward…"

His teeth grazed me and I cried out, a pleasantly surprised shriek.

"Oh!"

He slipped his tongue out slowly and put his hands on either side of my hips.

"On the bed, on the pillows."

And on the bed I went. He followed me just as quickly as I went, propping himself above me. Somehow between my being on his lap and him using his fingers and tongue he'd put on a condom. He was so big, so much bigger than me. The condom looked stretched, like at any moment it could just pop off. Would he break me? I was reminded of our almost day of love. So hot, so big, but I still wanted it.

"Edward, oh Edward."

"Say please."

"Oh Edward please, oh god please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

I opened my legs wide and he restrained himself, slipping slowly inside.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I opened my mouth to ask why when he pushed. Oh god it hurt. I tightened everywhere and I wimpered, hot tears on my cheeks.

"Bella, Bella don't tighten up, it makes it hurt worse."

I couldn't relax. It hurt so much.

He kissed me softly, licking my lips.

"I love you, I'm so so sorry."

I breathed, I concentrated on his kiss and I flexed the internal muscles. His body shuddered with pleasure and I flexed them again. It still hurt, a lot, but not nearly as much. He started to move again, slowly. I copied his rhythm, my moans crossed with soft wimpers. His hand went between us and he teased my clit as he kept pushing, my moans becoming louder.

"Bella…"

"Edward, oh god Edward…"

He pushed inside a little harder and I wimpered. He started to go back to being gentle, but I wanted to be strong for him. I wanted him to like it too.

"Don't stop doing that."

"I-" _push_ "won't-" _push_ "hurt-" _push_ "you."

"It won't hurt me, Edward please."

And he listened to me. He pushed a little harder and it hurt. I gripped him and breathed softly, biting my lips to supress moans that could become wimpers. I felt his body tighten and I knew he was close. He squeezed one my breasts, hard and I cried out, nearly screaming.

"Edward!"

"Oh god Bella yell for me."

And I did. I screamed, thankful his parents soundproofed his room. Thank goodness he listened to music loud. I screamed again and suddenly my body was racked with incredible convulsions of intense pleasure.

"Oh my god!!"

I released and he did too, and then we were panting, our bodies heated and melded together.

"Oh Edward… oh my god," I whispered.

He didn't speak but only panted, trying to catch his breath.

I looked down at him and saw spots of red on the condom. Blood. Mine. I closed my legs and sat up, hugging my knees to my chest, suddenly cold. I could feel the dull throb of soreness later on and I hugged my knees tighter. Did I regret it? A little, but only because of the pain. I was glad I'd done it, now he had everything of me, and I him. A warm arm circled my waist and another went in front of my neck to my shoulder, hugging me to him.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I should've been more gentle."

"It's alright, I don't mind."

"You're hurt, I know it."

"A little, but I'll be okay."

He hugged me again and I put my knees down, turning and put my head against his shoulder, my body pressing to his.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella, so so much."

"They'll be expecting us downstairs."

"No they won't," he said with a small smile.

"What did you tell them?"

He bit his lip with a grin before speaking.

"That you wanted to complain about Charlie without having to worry about your language."

"When did you tell them this?"

"Before I came to your house this morning."

"But Charlie's going to ask them about your party-"

"Which Alice is describing downstairs, that's supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow."

I smiled.

"You think of everything. How long did you tell them I'd be up here?"

"I said I didn't know how long it could take because you said you had a lot stored up."

"You make me sound so mean."

"Nah, they know how Charlie gets."

I smiled again. He pulled the comforter down and I snuggled under it, thankful for the warmth. He put his arms around me and held me against him. The warmth and my exertion of energy made me tired. I felt my eyelids droop and he kissed them, his voice soft.

"You can sleep. I'll wake you up when I think we need to go downstairs."

"Mmhmm."

He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back and I drifted away, listening to his gentle hum.


	7. A Powerful Love

A Powerful Love

Ugh, why is my ear cold? I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself to fall back asleep, it didn't work. Something blew hard into my ear and I rolled over, my arm smacking something solid. My eyes flew open and I saw Edward holding his nose.

"Edward! Oh Edward I'm so sorry!"

He moved his hands and moved his jaw around, inhaling deeply through his nose.

"It's fine."

"Really, I am sorry."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"It's fine Bella, promise, but it's time to wake up."

"Mm, no."

"Mm, yes," he said with a laugh.

I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty minutes, I wanted to give you time to rest."

He came under the covers with me and pulled me to him, warming my body with his.

"Rise and shine, beautiful."

"But I'm comfy."

He laughed and pulled the covers off of me.

"Edward," I groaned.

He just laughed again and pulled them off the rest of the way, our naked bodies together on a bed, and exposed to the air. I shivered and huddled closer to him, pouting playfully.

"Edward, don't make me get up, pleeease?"

"I must," he said with a light chuckle.

He gently pulled away and stood up. I blushed at the sight of him, very naked, and very sexy.

"You are mean."

"I know. Now get up honey. Please?"

"Hmph."

"If you do, I promise to find a way for you to be able to sleep with me tonight."

He saw my look of confusion and smiled.

"In the literal sense darling, doing the other so soon would hurt you too much."

"Oooh. Well if you promise I can, then I might get up."

He laughed and disappeared into his bathroom for a moment, coming back with a pile of my clothes, including the lingerie, and wearing a wide, impish grin.

"You didn't tell me you had more."

"You didn't ask."

He grinned wider and put the pile on the bed, pulling out the one I thought was most embarrassing. It was a red push up bra and a matching red thong (both with lace) that went underneath a red mesh teddy. It was spaghetti strapped and only went down far enough to cover my ass cheeks. The red heels weren't much better. Six inches high and only one buckle to keep them fastened did nothing to help me think I could walk well in them.

"I want to see you wear this one next."

I could feel my cheeks turning a deep red.

"Why that one?"

"More teasing. I like teasing."

I laughed and he handed me my clothes I'd been wearing earlier, a tiny grin on his face.

"Your underwear seems to be missing."

"Edward!"

"I couldn't help it. Want it back?"

He was grinning at me, almost daring me. What a butthead.

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please Edward?"

He laughed and leaned forward, kissing y lips gently. He reached into his pocket and pulled out my plain white bikini-cut underwear and I snatched it away.

"You are the biggest butthead ever."

"Thank you."

I dressed quickly and he watched me, a lazy smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"You forget, it takes me about a minute to put on everything, including shoes and those take up most of that time. I'm not worried. Besides, it's fun watching you."

I groaned and finished dressing, raking my fingers through my hair. He handed me a brush with a smile.

"I knew you'd want this."

"Thank you."

I brushed my hair quickly, surprised that he'd thought of something so trivial for me.

I turned, satisfied with my hair and he was already fully dressed. I sighed.

"I don't even get to hug you before you get dressed?"

He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. Later, I promise."

"Swear?"

He pulled me close and kissed me, his lips chaste.

"I swear. Now we have to go downstairs. Will walking hurt too much?"

I moved my legs a bit. There was soreness, but not enough to make me wince.

"No, I'll be okay."

"Alright."

He took my hand in his and we walked slowly downstairs, Alice's voice carrying through the house.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Emmett, I'm just too smart for you."

His family was laughing, having fun. I felt a small tug at my heart. Old board games with his family was a tradition for us. What would happen when Edward was gone? His laughter wouldn't be in the mix. His family was like my own, would I still be wanted here? Edward seemed to sense my discomfort and he squeezed my hand as we got downstairs. Alice smiled as us and gestured at the coffee table.

"We're playing Monopoly and I'm kicking ass, come play."

Edward laughed and pulled me to the table, the both of us sitting on our knees next to Alice. Emmett was taking his turn and Alice leaned over to me.

"Next game you can play."

I shook my head with a soft smile.

"No thanks. I'm not nearly smart enough to play this game."

Edward looked at me, his mouth open in mock surprise.

"Bella don't say that! You're very intelligent."

"Whatever," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed and I leaned against him, letting him rub my neck.

"Thanks Alice, but I don't really feel like playing."

She smiled at me and shrugged.

"Then you can watch me whip Emmett's ass."

"It's just luck Alice! Wait a few more turns and you'll be eating those words!"

"Bring it on!"

More laughter. I moved my knees out from under me and Edward did the same, holding me in his arms next to him. Suddenly, I wanted to be back in his room just so I could hold him and feel like the moment would never end. This wasn't fair. I loved Edward, why did he have to go? Surely if there was a God like they used to say, he wouldn't take away the person I loved? It wasn't right. Edward shook me then, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Honey? Alice is asking you a question."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Alice. I was thinking."

"I asked you if you wanted to come with me tomorrow, to do some shopping."

"For clothes?"

"Groceries actually. Carlisle and the boys have plans for the morning I guess so I need some help carrying stuff."

"Oh. Sure, no problem."

Edward squeezed my arm and I looked up at him. He was faking a smile while his eyes were worried.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

He helped me stand up with him and he led me to the kitchen, his hand warm on my arm. As soon as we were in the room he put his hands on my cheeks, gazing on me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look really sad."

His eyes widened and his arms fell slack to his sides.

"You regret earlier. Bella I'm so sorry-"

"That's not it. I don't regret a thing about it."

"What is it then? I know something's wrong."

"I've just been thinking."

"What about?"

"When you'll be gone."

His eyes grew sad.

"You don't know if I'll be leaving yet or not."

"Well, the chance of it then. How hard it will be to laugh and be around your family knowing you're not there."

He pulled me to him and held me close, his lips on the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry for all of this Bella. Just promise me no matter what you'll be happy, you'll still smile and laugh."

"I promise I'll try."

"Bella, please."

"I can only try Edward. Please understand."

"I do. I just want you to be happy Bella; it's all I've ever wanted."

"And I will be, as long as I know you're safe. When that changes, I can do my best to be happy, but I can't promise I always will be or that it will be easy, but I can promise to try."

He held me tight and I felt him shaking. I looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

"Edward I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright Bella, that's not it."

"Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head and held me tighter.

"No, no. I just love you."

"I love you too."

Edward suddenly took my head into his hands and kissed me with more passion than he had before with his family around. His lips were hot and heavy on mine and I could hardly breathe. I raked my fingers through his hair and pulled on it gently, breathing hard. He pulled me back, his hands in my hair and on my back. I was tight against him and he seemed to be kissing me like I was what made him breathe. He kissed down my throat and rested his face against it, panting.

"Always love me Bella."

"I will, I promise."

He lifted his head back to normal height and I put my face against his chest, trying not to cry. How was it possible to love someone so much it hurt? I'd read about it, but I'd never believed it was true. Now here it was, crashing down on me and soon he might be taken from me. I heard a quiet whimper and it took me a moment to realize it had come from me. Edward pulled me away from him and kissed my cheeks.

"Bella don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

I didn't want him to see me cry. I shouldn't be crying. I had to be strong for him, so he wouldn't worry about me. He held me tight and I sniffled, quieting myself. I heard a phone ring and Edward sighed, kissing my head again.

"That's probably your dad, wanting to make sure we're not being naughty children."

He had a small smile on his lips and I smiled back, glad that even with all that was going on we could still find ways to be happy. Edward let go of me, but took my hand, walking us to the living room where Esme spoke on the phone.

"Yes she's here. Oh no, she hasn't been a bother at all. A little quiet," she winked at me, "but she's been an angel as always."

She paused for a few moments, listening.

"Yes, I'll let her know, bye Charlie."

"What did he say?"

"He said he just wanted to make sure you were behaving and to tell you he loves you and he'll see you tomorrow night when you get home."

"Alright."

"Are you okay honey? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, just tired."

Edward cut in then.

"Well actually, there's a cut on her back. She didn't want to bother dad by asking him to look for it but I think it might be getting infected."

Carlisle smiled at me.

"Oh don't worry about troubling me, I don't mind. You're just like one of my daughters. Come let me have a look."

Edward led me to the couch and Carlisle lifted up my shirt a little in the back.

"There's no cut here."

"It's um… a little higher."

"Ah. Well in that case, Edward if you could get her a towel from the bathroom. Alice, come stand in front of her will you?"

Edward disappeared into the bathroom down the hall and came back with a large pink towel, handing it to Alice.

"Alice, open that up and hold it in front of Bella's chest please."

I blushed as Alice unfolded the towel and held it in front of my boobs, looking like she was about to laugh. Carlisle took off my shirt and Alice pressed the towel against me, grinning.

"Dad can you hurry this up? I love Bella but not this much."

"Just a moment."

He touched the spot where it was and I winced.

"Hm. It's a bit swollen, red too. Edward, get that black bag next to the door and hand it to me please."

I couldn't look at Alice, I would start laughing. Edward came back with the black bag and sat in front of me with Alice, smiling. Carlisle rubbed something cold over the spot and I shivered while he spoke.

"This is just a little antibiotic cream to help the cut heal. I want you to have your dad, or I suppose Alice for tonight, rub it on the spot before you go to bed, and when you wake up."

"For how long?"

"We'll say a week."

"Okay."

"Oh, I'll give you some bandages to put over it too."

"Alright, thanks Carlisle."

"It's no trouble, just don't forget."

"I won't."

"Arms up."

I lifted my arms into the air and he pulled the shirt over my head, patting my back gently.

"All done."

Alice moved the towel and Edward stood up, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I will be once I'm done being mortified."

He grinned at me and squeezed my hand again, pulling us down into an armchair together. I looked out the window and it was dark outside and I looked back to him, knowing that soon we would have to watch the news. Silently, they put away the board games and found places to sit, watching as Esme turned on the TV. It was as always, news of the war, the latest death toll, some weather, and then to the draft birthdays. I looked to Alice and Jasper and felt bad for them. They were already married, and Jasper practically lived here with her. This must be as bad for them as it was for me and Edward, maybe even more so.

"July 9th."

Rosalie actually started crying.

"A day later… that's all it would've taken…"

Emmett held her tight and kissed her forehead, whispering to her.

"October 31st."

The room was still, waiting.

"February 26th."

Then instead of ending like normal, one of the reporters was on screen.

"We have just received news that soldiers who have been away for over a year will be returning to the United States to patrol the rebel detention centers. The soldiers who've been drafted will take their places in other countries, but will only stay for six months, since it seems we need more troops to patrol the detention centers. England has been sending more troops to help us and it seems they have almost ridded themselves of all the rebels. We have hopes that soon, the world will have order again."

Emmett scoffed and I leaned into Edward's arm. If he went south, there would be less danger. Overseas, in certain parts, had the same story, but in Canada and Australia especially, there was nothing but constant murder and genocide. The news ended and Edward kissed me, holding me close.

"The family's going to be heading to bed soon. We can stay down here and watch some movies okay?"

"Can we go up to your room instead? I'm sorry… I shouldn't ask."

"It's alright, don't be sorry. Of course we can go up to my room, just wait a few minutes okay?"

"Alright."

He kept holding me in his arms while, one by one, members of his family said good-night. First, Emmett and Rosalie with their baby girl, Haleigh. Then, Jasper and Alice, whispering low to each other and Alice waving at me before the got to the stairs. And finally, Carlisle and Esme, stopping before us before going upstairs.

"Go to bed soon you two, you need to sleep."

"We will."

He held me for a while longer, just us alone in a dark room. Soon, he took me by the hand and pulled me to my feet.

"We should go upstairs soon if we don't want to be bothered."

"Do you think I'll be able to sleep with you tonight?"

"I think so."

We went upstairs where Alice stepped in our way grinning. Edward opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand.

"Save it. Me and Jasper went down that road already. You can, but she has to be in my room before nine or they'll know about it when they start opening doors to call us down for breakfast."

I grinned at her.

"Thanks Alice."

"It's the least I can do."

She looked sternly at Edward and poked his chest.

"You be nice to her. If you do anything she doesn't like and I find out about it, I'll beat you senseless."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a laugh.

She handed me my bag and he took it from me, pulling me to his room. We undressed quickly and he pulled me into his bed, almost growling.

"Come here, I need this sexy body to warm me."

I blushed and huddled tight against him, kissing all over his neck.

"It's here as long as you like."

He kissed my forehead and stroked his fingers through my hair, humming low. I fought sleep to listen to him and even hummed along with him when I recognized the tune.

"Sleep Bella, I can't until you do."

"Mmm why?"

"Because, I have to know that you're sleeping well before I can."

I smiled and he kissed my lips gently, rubbing his hands along my back and through my hair.

"Sleep darling, I promise you'll like it."

I fought sleep as hard as I could, but in the end his persistence, and my exhaustion, won. I had no dreams, but I had never been warmer, or slept better before that night.


	8. Good Morning

Good Morning

Edward shook me awake, apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I want to be sure they don't see you."

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head.

"Forget it. I won't move."

"Oooh yes you will," he said chuckling.

Before I could protest, he was lifting me off the bed and walking toward the door.

"Edward! You wouldn't?"

"Oh but I would," he whispered with a mischevious grin, "I would drop you off naked into Alice's bedroom and laugh."

"Nope."

"Wanna test that?"

He had an eyebrow raised and I sighed playfully, wiggling in his arms.

"Alright alright, put me down."

He laughed and set me down gently, giving me his T-shirt and lounge pants.

"Mmm can't you just let me stay a few more minutes?

"I can't Bella, my parents would be mortified if they saw you in here with me, clothed or not," he said with a small smile.

This time I sighed for real and he took my hand in his, carefully walking to Alice's room with me. She met us in her doorway, scowling.

"Are you trying to get yourself in trouble? Mom and Dad will be up soon."

"I woke her up as early as I could. She needs her sleep Alice."

The two of them glared at each other for a few moments and finally I stepped in.

"Edward, I'm gonna go with Alice, I'll be out in an hour okay?"

He smiled at me and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Of course darling. I love you, see you soon."

He slipped away and Alice groaned as she went into her room.

"How you can stand him I'll never know."

I laughed and went to her mirror, studying the way I looked in his clothes

"I love him. I guess that's why."

She just shook her head while she rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but notice how tiny I looked in his clothes.

"I never really realized how much bigger Edward is than me since these last few days."

"Bella, hon I love you, but way too much info."

I felt my cheeks heat and I turned around to glare at her.

"Not like that you perv!"

We giggled together and I went to her bed, sitting at the foot of it.

"Do you really think he loves me Alice?"

"Do you honestly have to question it?"

"Well, it's just... it's been so long that we've been together but I just don't know if now that he's had every part of me-"

"If he still wants you?"

"Yeah."

"I know my brother. If he would've just wanted that, he would've had it long ago, and would've left you the day after. He does love you Bella. And if he hurts you," she said with an impish grin, "I'll kick his ass."

We laughed together again and she hopped out of her bed.

"Oh!"

I jumped in partial surprise.

"What?"

"I bought you something."

"Alice."

"Well, more for you and Edward together."

She dug in one of her drawers, pulling out more varieties of lingerie than I thought existed and I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Um Alice?"

"Yeah? Oh." She laughed lightly and turned around, a baby blue box in hand with a bow tied around it.

"I figured you'd need this. I hope my brother was smart this last time, but I thought maybe you guys could use this."

I didn't know whether to be horrified or thankful as she opened the box for me and inside was a wide variety of condoms, lubricants, oils, and I could swear I even saw a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs.

"Now don't look so shocked. I know you guys won't use all of this stuff at once but I figured that maybe later on it could be useful."

"Thanks Alice."

I looked at the alarm clock on her bed and only fifteen minutes had gone by. She laughed and I smiled at her as she spoke.

"It seems like every moment together lasts hours, but when you have to leave each other, it wasn't enough."

I nodded.

"It's exactly like that. We've been together so long, but I can remember the exact moment we met, everything about that day with him in it."

She smiled and I thought back to when I first met Edward, years ago.

_"Dad?"_

_I was walking through the store and my dad was missing. I walked down a different aisle and looked in each direction at the end. _

_"Dad?"_

_I turned around and hit something solid._

_"Ah!"_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

_I was looking into the face of possibly the most handsome guy I'd ever seen. He had dark auburn hair and deep green eyes. _

_"Did you hear me?"_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"I asked if you were alright."_

_"Oh, fine. I'm looking for my dad."_

_"Well here, maybe I can help."_

_"I don't want to bother you."_

_"No it's really okay. My dad's off in another part of the store getting medical supplies so we have a while."_

_"Oh, is he a doctor?"_

_We were walking then, next to the dairy._

_"Yeah, one of the best in town, probably the only one left."_

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah. Hey I see a guy over there, is that your dad? He looks like he's looking for someone."_

_I squinted and saw my dad. _

_"Charlie!"_

_He turned around and saw me, giving me one of his bear hugs._

_"Bella, what did I say?"_

_"I told you I was looking at the cookies, you didn't listen to me."_

_He looked at the guy next to me and shook his hand._

_"Thanks for helping her find me. What's your name?"_

_"Edward Cullen."_

_"Well thank you."_

_"I realized we were by check-out and my dad turned to pay for our groceries."_

_"Hey um, I know it's kind of forward but could I give you my number?"_

_"Of course! I mean um, yeah sure."_

_He grinned and asked the cashier for a pen._

_"Is it okay if I write on your hand?"_

_"Sure."_

_He put his palm under my hand and gently pressed the pen to my skin."_

_"Feel free to call anytime. My dad gives history lessons too. Oh before I forget, what's your name?"_

_"Bella."_

_"Well Bella, I'll be hoping to hear from you."_

_"I'll be sure to call soon then."_

_We parted with a smile, and two days later, I called him._

"Bella, earth to Bella!"

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking."

"What about?"

She laughed and I felt myself blush.

"When I first met Edward."

She laughed even harder.

"God I remember that day. He came home beaming?"

"You are so full of it.."

I had to laugh, the thought of it was just too funny.

"I'm serious. Emmett asked him who he met and he just went on and on about how hot he thought you were"

"He did not."

"He did! All he talked about was hot cute you were and how he gave you his number."

"Come on, he was what 16 then? He did not."

"Okay, maybe not exactly like that, but close enough."

I rolled my eyes and moved my hair again.

"How long has it been?"

"Since you told Edward you'd be an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Half an hour. But he's already gone downstairs."

"What?!"

"I heard his door close a while ago."

She started laughing and sobered up when I glared at her.

"Oh come on, I didn't want to break you out of your memory."

"Are you coming downstairs or not?"

She laughed and gave me a quick hug.

"Nah, I'm gonna sleep a little. You go ahead and go downstairs okay?"

"Alright."

I was already dressed and crept slowly downstairs, listening to the sounds of voices.

"Bella mumble mumble afraid mumble mumble can't anymore."

I tried not to let what little I heard bother me as I emerged into the living room.

"Morning."

Edward smiled at me and swept me into his arms, planting a soft kiss on the top of my head."

"Did you sleep well?"

He winked at me as he moved his lips to my cheeks. I nodded and giggled as his lips moved to my earlobe.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry right now."

He cocked his head but kept smiling, his hands warm against my sides.

"Okay. I'm going to get some cereal and we can go in the living room okay?"

"Okay."

Carlisle and Esme were by the stove chattering and Edward whispered into my each as he poured his cereal.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll explain in a minute."

He nodded and finished pouring his cereal. He cupped my waist and led me to the living room. Thankfully, no one was around. He set the cereal aside and ran his hand through my hair.

"Now what's all this about?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Your happiness is more important to me than that. What's wrong Bella?"

"I talked with Alice upstairs."

He looked angry now.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, I just... I started thinking about different things."

"Like what?"

"You, when we first met. Just how every moment I spend with you doesn't seem to be enough."

"Bella..."

"Edward it's a huge possibility that you'll be sent away."

"And if I am, I expect you to stay safe."

"Well... what if you didn't have to go?"

"What?"

"I mean, you hide away."

"Bella that would get me into more trouble and you and my family too."

"But-"

"Bella I know you want me to stay. I want to stay too, but you know I can't."

"But you'll be gone..."

"Bella. I love you, I will never be gone, just out of sight."

I didn't want to cry, not now.

"Bella."

He rubbed my hair and kissed my head again.

"You will never have to worry about losing me okay? I'll always come back."

"What if you don't?"

He kissed my lips and wiped away my tears.

"I will."

He ate his cereal and I sat quietly in his lap, smiling as he occassionally slipped a piece between my lips.

"Are you okay now?"

I nodded and he kissed me again.

"Good."

The day went by quickly, nothing but games and jokes with his family. The end of the day came and it was time for me to go home.

"Bella, tomorrow I told Jacob you would help him and his father move furniture."

"But dad! What about Edward?"

"He can help."

I sighed and looked at Edward, pleadingly.

"Sure I'll help."

He helped me into bed and I held his kiss for as long as I could before he had to pull away.

"I'll come over early so we have some alone time okay?"

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too, sweet dreams Bella."

He kissed me again, and then he was gone.


	9. The Recruitment

The Recruitment

I blinked and then it was the day of his inspection. I was asleep on my couch, trying very hard to feign sleep with Edwrad over me. I was trying to think. I was pissed of at Jacob, last week he didn't need help moving furniture, all he wanted was for me to tag along to some protest. He kept calling me, wanting me to hang out when I was trying to spend time with Edward. Was it wrong to be mad at him? A little, but right now I didn't care. I felt Edward kiss my cheek and his breath tickled my ear.

"I know you're awake. You make faces when you're thinking. Come on Bella, please get up."

I rolled over. It couldn't be today. I probably had the dates wrong, I just needed one more day.

"Honey please."

I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Edward I don't want you to go."

"I know. I'll be back late tonight after inspection and I'll tell you what happens okay?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella, wish me luck." 

"The best of it."

He bent down and I kissed him hard, letting my hands rake through his hair. He gently pushed me away and pulled the blanket back over my arms.

"Get some rest, relax. I'll be back tonight."

"I love you."

I love you too, bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

I sat up to watch him leave and I bit my lip to stop the flow of tears I sat up against the couch for a few minutes staring at the door and shivering. The phone rang and I picked it up, slowly.

"H-hello?"

"Bella? It's Jacob."

"Jacob, today is the worst possible day you could ask me to come over. Edward just left to get inspected and I really have no desire to do anything today."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Jacob that's sweet, but I have to go."

I hung up the phone before he could protest or say good-bye and I rubbed my temples. Jacob was becomming increasingly needed and was starting to become annoying.

The phone rang again and I answered it impatiently.

"What?"

"It's Alice."

"Oh hey, I'm sorry. I thought it was Jacob again."

"I'm gonna beat up that kid if he doesn't leave you alone."

"Don't worry about it. What do you need?"

"I wanted you to come over and hang with me. Just me and you okay?"

"Okay, can you come get me?"

"Sure, give me a few minutes."

"Bye Alice."

"Bye."

I got up and found some clean clothes, just sweats and a hoodie. Normally I wanted to be pretty around Edward but today I didn't care. I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair, looking at my image. I wouldn't call myself pretty, my straight brown hair hung limp on my shoulders and my think frame seemed bony and bird-like; I was more plain than anything. I heard a knock on my door and I yelled toward the sound.

"Come in!"

Alice stepped into the bathroom with me and put her arm around my shoulder, gently squeezing.

"You okay?"

"For now. It's just, the letter never came and I'm so scared that they'll put him on the front lines or something."

"They'll probably tell him he doesn't need to go in person. They're awfully busy."

"Yeah."

I followed her outside to the car and sat inside, rubbing my arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really mellow today. I'll be better when he gets home."

The drive was silent and when we got to the house it was practically the same. His family gave me sympathetic looks as I followed Alice upstairs and I walked faster to get away. We got to her bedroom and I noticed there were candles and incense burning everywhere.

"Alice?"

"Don't freak. It's to help you relax. Edward asked me to help you just rest today."

She led me to the bed and without protest, I laid down inhaling the scents.

"I'm going to go downstairs but I'll be up every now and then to make sure you're okay."

I nodded and rolled over, facing away from her.

"No matter what Bella, he's going to be okay."

She walked away and I curled underneath the blanket. I didn't want him to go, I couldn't handle it. I hugged my arms close to me and closed my eyes, hoping the day would go by quickly.

For a few hours I drifted in and out of sleep. Sometimes it was Alice waking me with her stepping into the room, other times it was of my own will, thinking that Edward was finally home. After waking up for probably the fifteenth time I sat up and stretched my back. All the candles and incense were no longer burning, but the smell lingered. The clock on Alice's dresser showed it was 6:45 pm and all around me there was silence. I got up slowly and crept down the hallway to the top of the stairs. They must've thought I was still asleep because I could hear them clearly where I stood.

"Edward said so himself. Bella won't be able to handle it if he has to leave."

That was Alice.

"You can't be so sure."

Esme.

"Did you see what she did when his birthday got called? What do you think she's going to do if she realizes that he's going to leave for real?"

Rosalie.

"Rosalie you don't have to be cruel about it. She loves him. He just said that he doesn't know what do anymore. He was thinking about telling her they needed a break to try to make the seperation easier-"

"What?!"

The rest of the family.

"He never said he was going to! He just wants this to be easy for her. He's afraid for what she might do if he leaves."

Alice.

"Do you think he's going to tell her they're taking a break?"

Emmet.

"I don't think so."

Alice again.

I moved downstairs and rubbed my eyes, pretending to have just woken up.

"Is he back yet?"

Carlisle smiled warmly at me while the others weren't sure how to act.

"Not yet. Should be soon."

I nodded and started to walk back up the stairs when Emmet spoke up.

"I have a question for you Bella."

I turned around, a little confused.

"Ask away."

"Would you mind keeping my seat warm? I hate cold seats and I want to cook some chili."

I smiled and walked to his seat that was already vacant.

"Of course."

I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest to have something to rest my head on. I could feel Alice staring at me but I wouldn't look at her. Rosalie was holding the baby and cooing at it.

"Can I hold her?"

Rosalie smiled at me and walked over, baby on hip.

"Careful, she ate a little while ago and she might still need to burp."

"Okay."

I cradled the tiny girl in my arm and she smiled at me. She was so petite, so little... Edward and I had talked about children but we thought of them as a distant future goal. I picked up tiny Sara and bounced her on my thighs.

"How old is she now?"

"Nearly 5 months. She's so beautiful."

I nodded and cradled her in my arms again. I rocked her gently while I talked with Alice.

"So what was everyone talking about?"

It was safe to ask now, everyone was distracted by something else.

"You already know."

"He wouldn't do that to me right?"

"Of course not. Don't be so worried."

I nodded and gave Sara back to Rosalie.

"Thanks for letting me play with her."

"Of course."

She took the baby upstairs and I looked at the door. It was 7:37 pm. The minutes dragged on and Alice kept trying to distract me.

"Come on Bella just one game."

"Alice you know I'm awful at cards."

"A different game then. Please?"

I shook my head and somehow she managed to bring everyone else into it.

Carlisle and Esme begged me while Emmet and Jasper teased me mercilessly. Rosalie even asked me to since she couldn't.

"Come on Bella."

I sighed and sat down on the table, spinning the number wheel.

"At least I know how to play Life."

They smiled and despite my protests, the game at least distracted me for another hour. Emmet had to get up then and get dinner ready and Alice went to help him. I was left alone in the living room and all I could do was turn on the TV. It was mostly cartoons directed to children. Some trying to coax them to become rebels, others to make a follower's life the kind anyone would want. I flipped through the channels, bored and then one caught my eye. It was a familiar building but I couldn't place it. It was probably the fire that made it seem like I knew it. A reporter was standing in front of it, holding a red armband in a plastic bag. I grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"Moments ago, a small explosion was seen at the base of the Army Recruitment building in Seattle, Washington. This armband found by police gives them cause to believe this is one of many acts by rebels in the city. We have no reports of injuries yet, but volunteer paramedics are still vacating people from the building. We'll keep you posted."

The screen changed but I was already putting on my shoes to leave. A hand gripped my shoulder and Alice swung in front of me.

"You aren't going."

"Edward could be hurt!"

"And what are you going to do if he is?"

"I... I don't know."

"I know you want to go Bella, but the best thing you can do is stay here. I know he's okay."

"How?" 

"I just do. Now come into the kitchen and eat something okay?"

"Alright..."

I ate slowly, my eyes glued to the door.

"Bella, you actually need to eat."

"I am."

"You've had six bites."

"And this is seven," I said putting a spoonful into my mouth.

Alice sighed and I pushed the chili aside.

"I'm not very hungry."

Emmet came in front of me, blocking my view of the door.

"Now I know you're not going to insult me by turning down my chili that I made just for you."

"Emmet I can't see."

"And I'm not moving until you eat more, and actually eat it."

I sighed and took the bowl back, shoveling spponfuls of chili into my mouth as I glared at Emmet. I swallowed quickly and shoved him aside.

"Happy?"

"Very, now keep eating or I'll block your view of the door again."

I ate a little faster than before, but practically all of my concentration was on the door, waiting.

"What time is it?"

"8:52."

"He should be home by now."

"He'll get here Bella, don't worry."

Alice gave me a quick hug around my shoulders and I sighed.

"Alice if he's not back by 9, I'm going to the Recruitment Center."

"Bella he's probably on his way right now."

"It doesn't take that long to get here!"

"It does when there are paramedics rushing to the scene, rebels rushing away, and people speeding to go watch."

I finished the chili and pushed it away hugging my arms. Esme yelped as a dish dropped and exhaled a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't broken.

"Bella will you help me wash dishes? The boys are going to break all my dishes if I let them keep helping."

I reluctantly got up and went to the sink, dipping the washcloth in the sudsy water.

"What first?"

She gave me a pot and I scrubbed, making sure every speck of food was wiped clean. I rinsed it quickly and put it on the drying rack.

"Is there anymore?"

She handed me a stack of plates and I washed one by one slowly. I heard the sound of the front door and I dropped the dish I was washing into the water. Edward stood in the living room and I burst into his arms, my arms tight around him.

"Edward I was so worried about you, are you okay?"

He smiled and gently pushed me away, lifting up his shirt.

"Oh my god!"

There was a large bandage covering his side, spots of red in different places.

"I was leaving when they bombed the building and a piece of metal cut me. They wouldn't let me leave until they were sure I was fine."

"I'm glad you're okay."

He nodded and mouthed something to Alice.

"Bella, honey? I need to ask Alice a quick question okay?"

"I can't listen?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay..."

I went into the kitchen with dragging feet and waited for either Alice or Edward to come back and get me. It seemed to take forever and eventually I went back to the sink to help Esme wash dishes again. I heard a soft gasp and Alice came into the kitchen.

"Okay, you can go back now."

I gave her a tiny smile and went to Edward. He looked tired.

"What was that about?"

"Just a surprise for you."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out later, right now I need to tell you something."

My heart fluttered and he led me to the couch, gently pulling me into his lap.

"They told me that my medical knowledge is pretty impressive and the fact that Carlisle is my father helps.

Then my spirits lifted.

"You're not going?"

He exhaled softly and hugged me tight.

"I'll get to that."

"Keep going."

"They wanted to make a bargain. Either I go, or Jasper does."

"Oh poor Alice..."

I felt awful that Jasper would go in Edward's place, but he would be safe, he would be with me. I would make it up to Alice somehow.

"I said I would..."

"W..what?"

"Alice is pregnant. I can't take away her baby's father."

"How do you know?"

"She's about 3 months along. We talked about it a while ago. Bella I'm so sorry... you have to understand.."

I already felt the tears and I wanted so much to be angry and proud at the same time.

"I do... but Edward I don't want you to go."

"I know honey, I don't want to leave you, but before you know it I'll be home."

"How long do you have before you have to go?" I whispered softly.

"2 days... but I'm going to write to you as often as I can and I'll make sure that you're safe here okay?"

"Okay.."

I turned around in his lap and put my forehead to his chest, breathing softly, trying so very hard not to become hysterical.

I noticed that no one else in his family had come to ask and I wiped my eyes.

"Alice told them."

"She did."

I nodded slowly and held him tighter.

"Stay safe for me, please."

"You know I will. I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too."

My tears came quicker and I could hear my breathing quicken. I was going to start bawling. Edward seemed to know and gently lifted me into his arms. He walked upstairs while he whispered into my ear that he would always love me and that he would be okay but it was just words. We got to his bedroom and we laid together in his bed. I held him as tight as I could and cried into his chest, the tears staining his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

He put his finger over my lips and shushed me.

"Don't apologize."

I nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He held me until my cries subsided and I looked up at him.

"Can I go wash off my face? I know it's all red and puffy-"

"You look beautiful."

I smiled at him and kissed his shoulder, wanting to remember the exact heat of his skin, the exact feel of it under my hands and my lips. We made love slowly, the both of us never closing our eyes for a moment. I wasn't sore anymore but it still hurt just a little. When we were both finished he held me in his arms, burying his face into my neck.

"You smell so wonderful. How am I going to get that when I'm away?"

I smiled and kissed his hair.

"I'll rub the letter on my neck before I seal it in an envelope."

He grinned at me and ran his hands along my hip.

"I'd like that." He paused for a moment, tickling the skin lightly, and then put his hand on my cheek as he stared into my eyes. "You love me don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then will you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

He kissed my lips softly and whispered into my ear his request. I blushed as I thought and barely managed to let out a simple yes. But it was said and he kissed me hard.

"I promise you'll love it. You won't regret a second of it."


	10. Marry Me

Marry Me

The question rang in my ear.

_"Will you marry me?"_

I'd surprised myself with my answer but I couldn't be happier. Edward kissed all over my neck and rolled me on top of him. I made sure to keep most of my weight on one side so I wouldn't hurt his stomach.

"You're not just saying yes because I'm leaving are you?"

"No, never. I love you."

He kissed my neck again and put his hand over my waist.

"We're getting married in the morning."

"Alice made the plans?"

"You got it. While you were in the kitchen I told her the plans and all that. She wants to do everything she can to make it up to you, she feels awful."

"It's okay."

He slid his hand up my arm to my shoulder and touched a lock of my hair.

"They're sending me to one of the camps."

"The detention camps?"

"Yeah. It's probably the safest place I can go."

I nodded and kissed his forehead, my hands around his back.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"You won't forget me will you?"

He pushed a little away from me to stare at me.

"Bella, of course not!"

"Okay."

"Whatever made you ask such a question?"

"I just... I don't want you forget that I'm waiting for you."

He kissed me on my forehead, both cheeks, and then just barely on my lips.

"I could never forget such perfection."

I blushed and pulled his head back to my face, kissing his lips with a newfound ferousity.

"You are something else."

He smiled at me between a kiss and we laughed together.

"Today's going by too fast."

"Don't look at the clock, just look at me."

Edward kissed me again and I held him tighter.

"I love you."

"And I love you, more than you can imagine."

I smiled and just shook my head.

"I think I could, I really do."

I looked at the clock again and he sighed.

"Come here you."

I shrieked as he rolled over, pinning me under him.

"You butthead!"

"Thank you."

He licked my lips with an impish grin and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You shouldn't be cute when I'm trying to be annoyed at you. It's not fair."

He laughed at me and blew into my ear.

"Would you rather I was awful to you?"

"Nope."

We laughed together and I inhaled deeply.

"You know I'm going to miss you."

"You always miss me."

"Then I'm going to miss you more."

He smiled at me and kissed me again.

"You know I'm going to miss you too."

"I know."

The world was quiet around us, all I heard was the sound of his breathing. I wanted to tell him not to go, not to leave me, but it would ruin the moment. He seemed to sense that I was in unease because he moved so I could be to the side of him.

"I want you to know something."

"Yes?"

"I would still be asking you to marry me, no matter what the circumstances."

I smiled and kept quiet.

He dragged his fingers through my hair, making me sleepy.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"You're so beautiful, you know that right?"

I smiled and touched his lips.

"Of course."

He moved off the bed and I watched him walk.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a present for you."

He opened one of his bedside drawers and rummaged through it. I watched him closely as his hand seemed to close around something but he moved it too quickly behind his back.

"Close your eyes."

"You're not going to molest me are you?" I said with a teasing grin.

He chuckled as he winked at me, his hands still behind his back.

"I might. Now close 'em."

I giggled and put my hands over my eyes, shutting them tight. Something cold slipped onto my neck and I moved my hands, staring down into a heart shaped saphire pendant. The chain was equally beautiful, silver and tiny. Edward kissed the base of my neck and smiled at me.

"Delicate and perfectly beautiful, just like you."

I blushed and held the pendant in my palm, admiring it.

"Edward it's beautiful, thank you."

He kissed my forehead and laid back in bed with me, his hand trailing over my waist and hip.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to make me a promise."

"Anything."

"Don't let Jacob convince you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Edward-"

"I mean it. He's getting more involved in his little activities and he's been trying to get you to tag along. Sooner or later he's going to want your help."

"I promise I won't do anything like that."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

There was a soft knock on the door and Alice's voice drifted through the wood.

"Is is okay to come in?"

"Yeah," Edward answered for us.

She came in slowly and looked at me apologetically.

"Edward, can I have a minute by myself with Bella?"

"Sure."

He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and left the room. Alice paced for a few minutes, biting at her bottom lip. She got to the bed and sat down, grasping at my hands.

"Bella I want you to know that-"

"Alice, don't. I couldn't ask him to do anything else, and I know it would be the same if it was Jasper in his place."

"I would've told you sooner Bella I swear, but I didn't want to worry anyone. I didn't want Jasper to have an influenced decision.."

"You don't have to makes excuses Alice, I really do understand."

I wasn't trying to sound like a bitch, but Alice really wasn't helping. By apologizing it was almost a constant reminder that Edward was leaving to help her. I felt awful for telling her to stop, but I didnt want to cry and I didn't want to be mad at anyone.

"Bella, I'm just so sorry."

"It's okay."

She gave me a tight hug and a weak smile.

"I know it's can't make up for it, but I'm making all the plans for you and Edward to get married tomorrow."

"You really don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

She bolted away before I could protest anymore and I sighed, slumping onto the bed. Edward sat next to me, his smile apologetic.

"I'm sorry. She just wants to do something so she doesn't feel as guilty."

"I know, but her apologizing is kind of rubbing it in."

"I know honey, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I sighed, laying my head in his lap. He stroked my hair and hummed softly. It was a familiar tune, one that he'd made up on a whim for me to help me fall asleep one night. He sang it to me when I was sad, and I was thankful for it now. I listened closely, closing my eyes with the sound. He put his hand behind my neck and massaged the skin, stopping the song.

"Are you afraid for me?"

"I'm terrified."

"Me too."

I sat up and hugged him tight. My Edward, my strong protector was scared. This was wrong.

"You'll be okay," I whispered, "you're always okay."

He kissed the top of my head and kneaded my lower back, breathing slowly.

"One year, that's all. Just one year and I can come home."

"I hope."

"What do you mean you hope?"

"Edward, this war isn't even close to being over. Do you honestly think that once you serve, they won't make you do it again?"

"They can't force me."

"What do you call this?"

"This is different and you know it."

"I'm proud of you for going in Jasper's place. I don't like it but I know why you did. There will always be something they'll use to make you work for them Edward, they won't leave you alone."

He kissed me and held my face in his hands.

"I won't serve again after this. I'll find a way out of it, I promise."

I smiled, but shook my head.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Edward."

We held each other in silence and his arms were warm against my waist.

"I talked to my dad. He's going to give you weekly check-ups to make sure you're staying healthy."

"Edward isn't that a bit much?"

"No. I know it's a bit paranoid but Bella you have no idea how hard it is to know I can't be here to protect and take care of you."

"I'm not helpless Edward.. I can do that too. You just help."

"Alright, I can't help then, but please just do the check-ups, okay?"

"Okay."

He put his hand over my thigh and rubbed gently, heating the skin under the fabric.

"You're so beautiful."

I smiled and moved away from him, resting my head on the pillows. He grinned and followed suit, laying his warm body next to mine.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Not nearly as much as I love you."

He scoffed and put his hands under my shirt, just above my waist.

"An vast understatement."

I smiled and pulled my shirt off for him, watching his hands roam to my stomach. He kissed my forehead and moved down slowly, pressing his soft lips against me. He came to the waistband of my jeans and grinned at me, pulling off his shirt.

"I think you should undress the rest of the way."

I laughed and pulled off my jeans and socks. My bra and panties didn't match today but Edward never seemed to care. He was already undressed fully, leaving me to be the only one left with any clothing on. He reached to my bra strap and pulled it off my shoulder to hang down.

"You forgot a few things."

His grin was enough to make me blush as I pulled off my bra and panties, the heat of him radiating onto my skin enough to give me goosebumps. As soon as I was completely naked he pulled me on top of him, my body stradling his waist. He slid his hands up my hips to my breasts and kneaded them slowly, making me moan softly. One hand stayed playing with my nipples while the other moved upward again, becomming tangled in my hair. He pulled it back gently, letting his mouth come to my neck to kiss and nibble. I made tiny noises and he slid his hand down my breasts to my stomach, and then to my clit. He rubbed it gently, slowly and teased me without mercy. He grabbed my hips again and rolled me off of him as he leaned over to his nightstand table. He opened a drawer and pulled out a condom and I blushed again as I thought of Alice's gift.

"Bella what's making you blush?"

"Alice."

He cocked his eyebrow at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Go on."

"She gave me a box of... well stuff."

He grinned at me and handed me the condom.

"We'll have to look at that sometime, but first would you mind putting that on me?"

If it was possible, I blushed darker as I unwrapped the form of protection. I put it over his tip and used my fingers to roll it on a bit before I had an idea. I put my mouth to his tip and used my mouth to roll the condom on the rest of the way. I felt his body shudder and I grinned at him as soon as the deed was done.

"I'm glad I did that so well."

He smiled at me and moved on top of me, both his hands beside my head. He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me slowly, letting the feel of his mouth take over my thoughts. He kissed down my neck, in between my breasts and then he put his mouth to my ear.

"Hips up."

I obeyed and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Ready?" he whispered to me.

I nodded, and he pushed inside me. I inhaled sharply and he paused, letting his tongue flick over the sensitive skin on my neck. Then he started again. His thrusts were slow but powerful and I arched my back for him. He pulled me over as he rolled on his back and left me stradling him. I put my hands on his hips and slowly lifted myself while using my internal muscles to grip him. He moaned and grabbed my hips, pulling me back down. Soon we had a rythm, our hips moving up and down together. When I was close to a climax he took one of my hands and gripped it hard.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward," I moaned softly.

He pushed into me hard nad I felt myself finish suddenly. I let my upper body collapse onto him and breathed hard with him still inside me. He pulled out slowly and I made a noise at the loss. He peeled it off slowly and threw it into a trash can next to his bed with one arm still around me.

"God you're amazing," he said with a few gasps.

I blushed and shivered against him, thankful when he pulled his blanket over us.

"Not nearly as amazing as you."

Downstairs the phone rang and I sighed.

"That's probably Charlie, wondering where I am."

"He can't yell at you, today was an important day."

"That doesn't mean he won't."

I moved off of him and reached for my clothes that were strewn on the floor. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek gently.

"I'm still taking you home."

I dressed slowly and Edward did the same, the both of us linking hands when we were done. We walked downstairs and there Alice waited with our shoes.

"Charlie said to tell you that you need to get home very soon."

"I bet he did."

"I'm going to come to explain though, it's only fair."

"Alice you really don't have to."

"But I'm going to," she said softly.

I shrugged and put on my shoes. I was the last one ready and Edward helped me stand up, his arm sneaking around my waist and holding me close. The drive to my house was too quick for comfort and Charlie was waiting on the porch with his arms crossed. I got out of the car and moved around to meet Edward. Alice was already walking up to him and I groaned.

"I really hope he's not that pissed."

"Once he hears that I'm leaving I don't think he will be."

He squeezed my hand and we walked to meet Charlie. He was already looking less angry but I could still that he was mad.

"Edward I'm sorry to hear the news."

"So am I sir."

"I still want my daughter home on time though. You know how things are and I don't want to worry about where she is."

"Of course. I apologize for being so late today, we were taking care of some last minute arragements."

"What would those be?"

"We're getting married tomorrow."

My jaw dropped along with Charlie's and Alice's. I'd been planning to tell him, but in the morning.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked Bella to marry me today. She said yes. I've already arranged a priest, the church, everything has been taken care of."

"You can't just marry her because you're going off to serve, that's not fair to her."

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

Charlie and Edward both stared at me.

"Edward asked me to marry him because he loves me. The timing may not be the best, but I would rather it was now than later. It is fair to me and whether you like it or not dad, I am marrying him tomorrow."

"Not if I don't let you go."

"You don't have to let me do anything."

"You live under my roof, what I say goes."

"I'm 18. I can always move out. In fact, I can be out tonight."

"That's not what I meant."

"But it is. I'm going to marry Edward tomorrow. You can hate it if you want, but it's going to happen. If you're going to forbid it and try to stop me, I'll leave."

"You won't."

"I will, and I won't come back."

The tension was unbelieveable and I sighed.

"I want you to walk me down the aisle Charlie, but not if you're going to be so against it. I would rather walk alone than deal with that."

He sighed and I turned to kiss Edward softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Tomorrow," he added softly.

He and Alice went to the car and drove away. Charlie tried to talk to me but I brushed past him.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"What?"

"Are you pregnant? Is that why he's doing this?"

Okay, now I was pissed.

"No I'm not pregnant! Edward loves me, that's why he's doing this, okay?!"

"It just seems sudden-"

"Well it's not. I asked him when they called his birthday if he would marry me and he promised he would, before he left. If anything, this was all my idea so just drop it okay?"

I went into the bathroom and locked the door, shaking. I already felt awful for yelling at Charlie and as I turned on the shower, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Bella?"

I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I"m sorry. I'll be there tomorrow with you, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry too."

"Love you kiddo, sleep good."

"You too."

I stripped and got into the shower, letting the hot water relieve the tension in my muscles. After blow-drying my hair to dampness, I put on Edward's lounge pants and shirt. The couch was warm from an electric blanket and a cup of hot chocolate was by my bedside with a note.

_Your alarm is set for 8. Alice said she was going to come over to help out with stuff. I'll probably already be gone to help set up with the wedding, but I'll be there to walk you down the aisle. Love you, Charlie._

I smiled and drank the cocoa, slowly feeling the exhaustion from the day. After finishing my drink I laid underneath the blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Happy Honeymoon

Happy Honeymoon

I couldn't have been asleep very long, but here Alice was, telling me to get up.

"Don't you want to see your dress?"

"My dress? Edward didn't say anything about a dress."

"That's because Edward doesn't know, now up."

I sat up, but only to stare at her.

"Alice what did you do?"

"Nothing too drastic. Now come on, you seriously have to get up."

I heard a soft whir and I whipped my head to the bathroom.

"What the hell?"

"Rosalie."

"What?"

"And Esme is at the store buying some last minute stuff, now Bella which do you want done first, alterations, or your hair?"

"I, but you, and," I sighed, "the alterations."

She grinned.

"Great."

Before I knew it I was standing on a stool wearing a lavender, floor length dress. Normally I would protest wearing such a color but when I saw myself in the mirror I was surprised.

"It looks... good on me."

"Of course it does. Just wait, when we do your make-up you'll look absolutely stunning."

I just kept staring into the mirror. The straps of the dress were a mesh lace and were wide. The chest was embroidered with tiny flowers and the back was a mesh lace to match the straps. Under the chest was solid lavender satin with a paler lavender that started at the side edges of my middle back. It was pinned to stay on the dress and then trail down to become a train and drag along the floor. The dress was fish tailed with a train and I couldn't help but notice that it looked incredibly expensive.

"Alice, how much did you spend on this?"

"The fabric wasn't very much at all really. Neither was anything else I put into it."

"You made this?"

"Of course."

She held a pin next to her lip and tilted her head.

"You know, I think I did rather well. I fitted you almost perfectly."

She reached around to my back and pinned some cloth together.

"Ah there, now it looks like it fits your upper body better."

Honestly, I didn't see much of a difference, but who was I to stop her?

"Rosalie!"

"What?"

"Where did I put the shoes?"

"Bag by the door."

"Thanks!"

She left me standing on the stool and came back with a huge bag.

"I made the bridesmaids dresses too. They're the same color as yours, but they're strapless and they just go down straight without a train."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

She rumaged through the bag and groaned.

"Oh where are those shoes."

Her face lit up and she pulled out a pair of lavender flats that were satin to match the dress and were the perfect size.

"Easy to dance in, and simple but elegant to match the dress. Perfect match I think."

"What about you guys?"

"Same color, but they're pumps."

"I'm going to feel really silly being the only one dressed up at my own wedding."

"You won't be. Edward has a tux and so do his best men."

"When did you do this?"

"I made this a while ago in case you and Edward got married sooner, but it was just a solid satin. I added last minute things to it last night. Jasper insisted on buying Edward a tux."

"Why get so dressed up?"

I lifted each leg as she slipped on the flats.

"Well everyone might think it was silly if you were dressed so casual for your own wedding."

"Everyone? Alice it's only your family and Charlie."

"Sure it is honey."

I groaned.

"Alice what did you do?"

"You make it sound like I did something awful."

She pouted and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, you just know how I am about surprises and all that."

"I do, but you'll deal with it."

Rosalie came out of the bathroom with a brush and a hand on her hip.

"Alice she needs to hurry up and get in here so I can do her hair. By the way Bella that dress is stunning on you."

"Um, thanks."

Alice shoed me off of the stool.

"I'll be in there in a minute, go get your hair fixed."

I walked over to Rosalie and she started pulling the brush through my hair before we were in the bathroom.

"Is an up-do okay? I think it would look great with this."

"Um, sure."

"Great."

Her hands worked quickly, pinning this back, curling that. She paused partway through and groaned.

"Am I done?"

"Not even close."

She'd taken down the mirror so I couldn't see what she was doing.

"Alice! Where's her veil?"

"In here, hang on."

A few minutes passed and Alice came flying in the a tiara-looking veil. Tiny diamonds were in the tiara and Rosalie fixed it into my hair before I could admire it anymore. The train was a few layers of mesh lavender lace, to match my dress. Rosalie went back to my hair, curling and recurling locks of hair. She sprayed it down with hairspray and stood back.

"I think we're done here. Alice come see!"

Alice came back, her dress on and make-up partway finished.

"Gorgeous. Let me finish my make-up real fast and I'll do hers while you get dressed okay?"

"Got it."

Alice ran back out and Rosalie adjusted the tiara, smiling.

"Ah that's better. Now it's centered. Oh! One more thing."

She reached into the pocket of the robe she was wearing and pulled out a small brown paper bag. Out came a pair of earings that were a line of diamonds, with a pearl drop at the end, and a necklace to match. The diamonds were real, that I was sure of and she put them on me, making sure the necklace was centered.

"There. Now it's perfect."

"Are these yours?"

"Yeah, but I never really wear them. Pearls were never my thing."

"Oh Rosalie I couldn't wear them, they're too beautiful."

"Nonsense, you're keeping them."

"But-"

"Think of it as a wedding gift."

Alice came back and looked over the jewelry.

"Cute. Good idea Rosalie."

"Thank you. Now if you''ll excuse me, I need to go get dressed."

She left and Alice handed me a make-up bag.

"Remind me to thank Esme will you? She ran out and got all your make-up this morning."

"Where is she?"

"The living room, helping Rosalie change no doubt."

She pulled out all kinds of make-up and put it on the edge of the sink. She fished out some tools for the make-up and put the bag on the floor, looking thoughtful.

"I think I have the perfect idea for how to paint your eyes. They are going to look sooo gorgeous. Close them real fast."

I breathed in deep and closed them. I knew the routine for the make-up and could almost predict what she was doing. First, a pale concealer to match my skin. then light blush; eyeliner, lipliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and lipstick. She curled my eyelashes and made a few adjustments, and then I felt her stop.

"Okay, open."

I did. I couldn't see what she'd done, but I could only assume it was more lavender.

"Oh wait, I forgot."

She pulled out a clear gloss and painted it on my lips.

"Rub them together now."

I did and she smiled.

"Perfect, just perfect. Ready to see?"

"Yeah."

She held up a mirror and I gasped. My cheeks seemed to be highlighted along with just under my eyebrows. Not only did it make me look more energized... but it made me prettier too. My lips were a frosted purple and were glossed to match the highlight of my cheeks. The eyeshadow was a frosted purple to match my lips and the eyeliner was a thin dark purple, that made my eyes seem wide.

"You look so gorgeous Bella, Edward will be speechless."

I hoped so because I certainly was.

Esme came in to tell us it was almost time to go and stopped.

"Oh Bella honey you look so pretty!"

She was wearing a simple white dress and smiled at me.

"I can't wait for Edward to see you."

That made two of us.

"Okay are we all ready to go? It's supposed to start at 1 and it's already 12:45."

"I think so. Are you ready Bella?"

I nodded, still really unable to speak and Alice squealed.

"Well then let's go!"

She hugged me and we walked to a limo waiting in my driveway.

"You have to be joking."

"Of course not."

Rosalie and Esme climbed in and I could only stare.

"Alice."

"I know, but I wanted it to be as much of a traditional wedding as I could make it. I know you wanted one."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Alice."

We climbed inside the limo and Alice told him to go.

Inside was flowers to match my dress and a soft perfume lingered.

"After the wedding reception, this is going to take you to your honeymoon suite."

"My what?"

"I got a hotel room for you and Edward. 5 star, very nice. For his last night and day here."

"Thanks Alice," I said softly.

There was a small refrigerator and table with seats next to it. It was roomy and nice enough, but I felt guilty that Alice had put so much energy into this. The church came into view and I smiled. It was one I admired before, a tiny white church with a beautiful flower garden. Bells rang and Charlie was waiting in front of the doors that led inside. He was grinning from ear to ear and Esme went inside the church, careful not to open the door too wide. Alice and Rosalie stood behind me, and Alice quickly handed me a bouquet of sweet peas and white roses. I linked my arm with Charlie and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful honey, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

He nodded and I heard music from inside.

"Then let's go."

The doors opened and I saw Edward at the end of the aisle. He was wearing a perfectly fitted light gray tux and Jasper and Emmet stood behind him. He wasn't smiling, but he did look surprised. It took me a moment to realize I was supposed to be walking.

The music was dull in my ears, all I could focus on was taking one more step to Edward. The people in the aisle were smiling faces that were just a blur and I was finally only a few steps away. He reached his hand out to me and I took it, stepping the rest of the to him. Charlie had somehow released my arm without me knowing and now he was sitting in the aisle next to Carlisle and Esme. He was smiling with them and I felt a tiny tear slide down my face. I looked at Alice and she mouthed waterproof at me. I smiled and looked at Edward who motioned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan in matrimony. If anyone here has any reason these two should not be married, speak now."

I heard a seat creak and saw Jacob in the back, scowling. Oh well.

"Then we proceed. Do you Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, and I will."

"And do you Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, and I will."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Cullen, you may kiss your bride."

Edward took me in his arms and kissed me softly. My heart pounded and all I could think about was the feeling of his lips on mine.I heard cheering and Edward released me from his kiss, slipping a ring on my finger. It was incredibly gorgeous, made with a silver band. The main stone was a saphire with two diamonds on either side. It was more beautiful than I could believe, and it was mine. A solid silver wedding band appeared on a pillow out of nowhere and I slipped it on his finger for him, smiling with happy tears on my cheeks.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you, so so much."

We hugged tight and Alice hugged us both together.

"I'm so happy for you two!"

I grinned and Edward kissed me again, his arm already at its spot behind my waist.

"Wanna go dance?"

"Of course."

We went outside to the back of the church where there was soft music playing. It was slow and Edward put me into a dancing position, already moving us in time to the music.

"Did you know Alice was going to do all this?"

"I thought she might but I was pretty sure that she wouldn't have enough time to plan like this. You look beautiful by the way."

"And you look amazing."

He dipped me and I giggled, letting my body relax in his arms.

"How long are we going to stay?"

"For the cake and toasts, then we'll probably sneak out of here."

"Sounds good."

The reception was nothing special, a father-daughter dance, a newlywed dance, and then the rest was just friends and family. Edward and I only danced a little but it was still fun to watch everyone. I played with the ring on my finger and waved at Alice who was dancing silly with Jasper. The DJ stopped the music and spoke into the microphone, I think at Edward's request.

"Ladies and gents, it's time to cut the cake and hear some toasts!"

Carlisle went to him and took the microphone, raising his glass.

"I've been there to see these two fall in love and I'm glad I could be here to witness their commitment to each other."

He drank and the crowd followed.

A few more toasts were made, mostly to Edward for his bravery in going to war. One to me by Alice for "dealing with him," and then that was all. Edward and I made the first cut into our cake and put pieces into each others mouths. Cameras flashed and cheers ensued and Edward and I both laughed. Alice approached us as everyone was getting their cake and grinned.

"The driver's ready to take you guys off. Edward's going to get his head shaved, and then you guys are off to the hotel."

"Head shaved?"

"It's a requirement honey.."

"Oh."

We climbed slowly into the limo, Edward grasping my hand. The drive was quick, the salon being only a few minutes away from the church. I stayed inside the limo, since shaving his head took about the same time it did to drive here. I opened a bottle of champagne for us while he was inside and drank it slowly. The limo driver checked the address of the hotel with Alice on a car phone and I laid on the seats, waiting. Soon I heard the door open and Edward came back inside, looking completely different.

"Wow.."

"That's what I said too."

His face was more refined but it made his head look bigger. He kissed my cheek and put me in his lap, laughing.

"You are going to be a very happy woman tonight."

I grinned at him and moved away off of his lap.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Sir? Is there anyway we can get to the hotel faster?"

"We should be there within minutes sir."

"Thank you."

His hands went around my neck and he massaged it gently, making me whisper when I spoke.

"Do I really look beautiful?"

"You look like a queen."

I smiled and I felt the limo slow.

"I think we're here."

"Good."

"Clothes?"

"Everything I needed to pack is already in the room, so is the stuff for you."

"Alice thought of everything didn't she?"

"She did. Even that box of stuff you told me about."

I blushed and the door opened.

"Your hotel."

Edward left the limo first, and I followed. He lifted me in his arms and carried me through the doors, my protests half-hearted.

"You really should put me down."

"Hush."

He did decide to take the elevator, I think because the honeymoon suite was on the top floor. Even though Edward was incredibly strong, even superheroes get tired. While we were inside, Edward kept kissing my neck.

"Just wait until we get into the room, you won't believe what I've got planned."

"Eager much?" I said with a teasing grin.

He bit my neck making me shriek with delight and licked the spot.

"Very."

The elevator dinged for our floor and Edward practically sprinted out of the elevator with me in his arms.

The room was already unlocked with the door open (at Alice's request, surprise surprise) and before I could comprehend it, Edward threw me from his arms onto the bed. I bounced from the impact and laid on the pillows while I waited for Edward to follow me. He came slowly, looking me over while he walked. My dress was becoming tangled under my feet as I pressed against the bed, blushing.

"Will you hurry up and get over here? The suspense is killing me."

He laughed and bounced onto the bed, pinning me underneath him.

"And you call me eager."

"I never said I wasn't."

He laughed again and kissed my neck, pooling his tongue into the base of my throat.

"You are so incredibly sexy."

He took the tiara out of my hair and dropped it too the floor. He took out all the kinds holidng my curls together and they flopped down into a wavy mess.

"I like it like this."

I grinned and he went to my feet, slowly pulling off my shoes.

"You have such tiny feet."

"And you are incredibly gorgeous."

He just chuckled and laid next to me, his arm draped over my stomach.

"Roll over."

"No please?"

He tickled my stomach and play-growled at me.

"Nope, now do it."

I obeyed with a laugh and kept my face turned to the side. Edwards fingers played over my back, looking for some way to take off the dress.

"There's a zipper that's hidden at the very top, probably tucked into the fabric."

His hands went to the backs of my shoulders and moved downward, finding their way to my zipper.

"Ah, here."

He slowly moved the zipper down to my lower back and kissed the sliver of exposed skin.

"Your skin is so warm."

I shivered with impatience and he slid the straps away from my shoulders, kissing the backs gently.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too," I whispered quietly.

I could feel the heat radiating from his skin as he slowly helped me out of my wedding dress. My bra and panties followed and he held me in his clothes, breathing softly.

"I don't think I can make myself leave tomorrow. It will have to be so early..."

"I'll wake up earlier."

"Bella.."

"I want to eat with you, I want to say good-bye."

He nodded and kissed my shoulder, letting his breath glide over me.

"You'll be able to, I promise."

He stripped away his shirt and I pressed my cheek against his stomach, my eyes closed.

"Hold still," he whispered to me.

I froze and waited with anticipation. His hand covered my eyes and something soft replaced it.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Trust me."

"I do."

Suddenly, his warmth went away and I was left shivering alone on the bed.

"Edward?"

Silence answered me.

"Edward this isn't even close to being funny."

I wasn't lying, not really, but the knowledge that at any moment he could touch me, anywhere and I wouldn't know excited me.

"Edward?"

I sat up and padded carefully to the foot of the bed. My hands groped for the edges of the bed, making sure I wasn't falling off.

"Edward?"

I heard a noise to my left and I scooted, listening.

"Edward? Say something."

I moved again and I tumbed off the bed into warm arms. His hand was hot on my stomach and he put his mouth on my collarbone.

"Did you think I left?"

"You didn't say anything," I whispered, my pulse beating rapidly.

He only chuckled and put me back on the bed. His breathing was already hard and expectant and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse with need.

"Bella..."

"Yes?"

"Move over to the pillows."

I could only do what he said. His voice hypnotized me into a trance and made my skin rise. I felt him crawl over me and he kissed along my body. I felt the heat of his breath between my legs and I inhaled sharply. His hands went to my knees and he eased them open.

"Is this okay?"

"It is more than okay," I said breathlessly.

His mouth disappeared between my legs and I felt his tongue flick over my clit.

"Oh my god.."

It darted inside of me and I arched my back.

"Edward.."

He moved his tongue out of me and dragged it along my stomach, letting his body cover it. He kissed me softly and I felt him quivering over my opening. I could sense him staring at me as he slowly eased himself inside me, making my body shudder.

"I love you so much Bella..."

"I _gasp_ love you _gasp_ too..."

Our bodies moved in perfect sync with each other. Our voices carried through the room and I can only describe it as mind-blowing. A star became a sun and the world shifted as we finished together, our panting moans falling into harsh breaths as we collapsed on top of each other. He held me tight in his arms and I inhaled the smell of him.

"My wonderful, beautiful wife."

"My amazing, perfect husband."

"The engraving on the ring was incredibly kind of you darling."

"Huh?"

"Here."

He took off the blindfold and handed me the ring. I looked on the inside of the band and it said words I'd told Alice long ago about him.

_"To say my world revolved around you would be an understatement. Nothing has ever been as important to me as you are. You never leave my thoughts and I love you more than anyone could fathom. You mean more to me than my own life Edward, I love you."_

How did she remember? He turned my head so he could look directly into my eyes and he smiled.

"I could never get tired of looking into these, they're just so beautiful."

I blushed and kissed his lips gently, taking everything I could about him to memory. He touched my hair and licked the side of my neck with a grin.

"So, ready to go again?"

"Again? Edward!"

"You should answer, or I'll take that as a yes," he said with a soft chuckle.

I sighed and kissed down his chest with a playful roll of my eyes.

"I might be."

His hands went to the backs of my shoulder and I smiled, coming to where he was already at attention. I took him into my mouth and became lost in the sounds of his moans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I won't go into detail because we all know Edward is amazing at everything. xD Basically, they have sex a lot to make up for the time he's going to be away. Anyway, links to photos of the shoes, rings, dresses, tuxes, and hairstyles in the wedding will be on my profile. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more updates soon. 


	12. Goodbye Bella

Good-bye Bella

I didn't sleep that night. I watched Edward do it instead. The hours flew by and at 4 am, the alarm clock rang. Edward hit the off button and sat up, stretching his arms. He seemed surprised that I was awake, but kissed my forehead.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning Edward."

He dressed slowly while I called room service, asking for the breakfast platter. They said it would be up right away and Edward came to my side of the bed to hug me.

"Are you okay?"

"For now."

I was being a little distant, and very stiff. I wouldn't fall apart until I had to, I loved him too much to worry him now.

He pulled me out of bed and draped the blanket over my shoulders, a small smile on his lips.

"It's okay to be sad Bella."

"You're not."

"On the contrary, I'm very upset I have to go today. But, I get to go saying good-bye to my wife, whom I love very much."

A tear prickled on my eyelash and I sighed, putting my face against his chest.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

I felt him shake just a little and he put his head against mine.

"I think I do."

"When do you have to leave?" I said in a quiet whisper, afraid if I said it too loud he would have to leave right away.

"In two hours, I have to be on the plane at 7 and you know how long that could take."

I did, airport security was tedious and since Edward was going for the military it might take longer. I opened my bag next to the bed and found a shapeless sweatshirt and sweatpants, pulling them on as I spoke.

"Where will you go?"

"They said the midwest. I don't know the exact location, but if I can I'll tell you."

"You'll write to me won't you?"

"Of course honey."

There was a quick knock on the door and a call of room service. I sighed and released him as Edward went to the door to get our food. He paid the bellboy with a generous tip and a whisper and came back, smiling.

"Doesn't this look great?"

The food did look delicious, but I knew he was planning something.

"What did you tell the bellboy?"

"You'll see."

I sighed and took a cresent roll from the tray. After nibbling on it I kissed his forehead.

"One hour left."

"Time goes by too quick."

I nodded and he opened his arms for me. I sat between his legs and leaned against his chest, eating slow.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to eat there?"

He chuckled and wiped crumbs away from his mouth.

"I'm sure the delectable food you hear so much about."

"Army food?"

"Army food."

We laughed together and he kissed the top of my head with a sigh.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you behind."

"I wish you didn't either Edward."

He hugged me tight and we ate in a comfortable silence. The minutes ticked by, the food slowly went away. At 5:30 he was up and gathering his things, making sure he could leave right away to say good-bye to the rest of his family. I'd barely eaten anything, and he noticed my mostly-full plate.

"Bella eat something."

"I can't really be hungry right now."

"Promise me you'll eat soon okay?"

"I promise."

He swept me into his arms and held me tight, his body tense.

"I love you so much Bella."

I felt something wet on my head and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burried my face against him and cried softly.

"Please don't leave me Edward."

I heard him sniff and he looked at me, his eyes red and teary.

"I have to Bella but I'll be back as soon as I can, you know I will."

He looked at the clocked and sighed, but I couldn't bring myself to let go.

"Edward... please don't leave me."

He took my hand and helped me rise from the floor, the teardrops growing in size. He slung his bags over his shoulders and I took mine, holding it tight. We walked slowly out of the room, and I stopped dead as he was about to shut the door.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

I threw the bags of clothes to the ground and went back inside the room to the table net to the bed. On it, was my ring. I'd taken it off because I didn't want it to scratch him. I put it on and held my hand to my chest for a minute before walking back to him.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I had to get my ring."

He smiled and held out his left hand for me to take. I kissed the ring and held his hand tight as we walked to the elevator. Inside it, he kissed me gently and I memorized his kiss, tasting the tears as our tongues moved together. A bell dinged and we were at our floor. We went to the front desk and gave them the card-key and the bellboy from before came to Edward.

"Can I have that address again?"

"Of course."

He handed him a slip of paper with bills of money tucked inside.

"Make sure it's at the right time."

"Of course."

I glanced at Edward confused, but he just shook his head.

"You'll see."

Alice was waiting with the car, giving us both a sad smile as she checked the streets to pull out. Edward's bags were discarded on the floor and I sat on his lap, holding his arms tight to me. Alice didn't say a word about seatbelts like she normally would have and Edward's arms seemed warmer and stronger than usual.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

The drive to the airport was too quick. I looked at the speedometer more than once, but Alice was driving at least 10 miles slower than everyone around us. Still, it went by too fast. I saw a plane go by in the sky and I wimpered, thinking of what would happen soon. Hearing me, he put his hand over my eyes and made a shushing sound in my ear.

"Don't think about it honey."

I tried to only think about him and how warm he was against me.

"Edward I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I felt the car slow down and I gripped his arm. The engine shut off and a door slammed. Edward's hand moved away from my eyes and down to the floor to pick up his bags. He lifted them and kissed my lips before stepping out of the car. He took my hand and I squeezed it tighter than I thought myself possible as we walked to the building that loomed ahead. The doors opened and I heard a voice over a loudspeaker as voices chattered. Alice led the way to a part of the terminal and handed Edward a ticket.

"We already bought it for you."

He nodded and let go of my hand to go say good-bye to everyone else. He hugged Carlisle and kissed Esme on the cheek. He hugged Emmet and Jasper and patted Rosalie's arm. Her baby was kissed and Alice was hugged, and then he was back to me.

"Bella," he said softly.

I flew into his arms and bawled, my grip on him tight. His arms were tight around me and his lips were on mine but it wasn't right. I couldn't say good-bye, I wouldn't.

"Boarding call for flight 142 to Chicago."

He sighed.

"That's me."

I gripped harder and my heart started to pound.

"No."

"Bella," he whispered.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jerked away.

"Edward don't go, please don't go."

"I have to Bella."

He bent down and kissed my lips softly, a tear of his mixing with one of mine.

"I'll be back before you realize it. I love you so much. Good-bye Bella.." he said hoarsely.

A hand pulled me away and I sobbed watching as he took his bags from the floor. He walked to the escalators and disappeared as he went up. I tried to pull away, to shout after him, to say good-bye but it was too late. I collapsed on a seat and held my face in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably. I felt Alice rub my back but it didn't help.

"Make him come back," I whispered.

She just hugged me and helped me stand up as the family slowly walked away from the airport. We came to the parking lot and we piled into the car but all I could watch was the sky as a plane flew by. Was that him on his way to who knew what? Maybe. I blew the plane a kiss, just in case and laid my head against the window so I could cry in peace. The drive had been too quick there, but now it couldn't be quick enough. All I could hear was the concerned whispers, the occassional glance at my back. I looked down at my chest and held the pendant, breathing softly. My cries were finished by now but I was still incredibly upset. Emmet tapped my shoulder and I looked at Alice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to your house?"

"Yes please," I said quietly.

Alice nodded and I looked back to the window, hugging my arms to my chest. My wedding ring glittered in the sun and I kissed it, wishing desperately it was Edward's lips. The neighborhood around the car became familiar and the car came to a halt in my driveway. I opened the door and stepped out, turning to look at his family.

"I think I'll stay here tomorrow. I'll be back the day after okay?"

"Okay," Alice said with a gentle smile, "I'll come and get you then."

I nodded and shut the door, waving good-bye. They drove away and I went to my front door inhaling deeply. I turned the knob and the door opened, revealing my dad sitting in the living room with Jacob and Billy.

"Hi Bella," Jacob said brightly.

I stared at him dumbly and stepped inside, looking around.

"Did I miss something?"

"Your dad invited us over, to help cheer you up."

"I see. I'm gonna go take a shower now."

Charlie cut in, almost in a childlike pout.

"Bella I'm not going to let you mope all day."

"I'm not moping, I'm going to go take a shower."

What I said next was probably unnecessary, and mean, but I wasn't exactly in the mood to be kind.

"I just got back my wedding night, with my husband. I haven't gotten to take a shower yet, so if you don't mind, I'd like to."

Charlie's mouth hung open with Billy's and Jacob looked like he was ready to explode his face was so red. I dropped my bag on the floor and went upstairs, listening.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her."

I turned on the shower as I scoffed and stripped off my clothes, testing the water before I stepped in. He could think whatever he wanted, at this point I didn't care. I just wanted this year to be over so that I could see him again. The water was hot, probably hotter than it should've been but it didn't matter. I washed slowly, making sure every inch of me was clean before I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my hair and body and opened the door to Charlie's yells.

"Bella!!!"

"What?"

"Some kid's here with a box for you."

"Can you have Jacob put it in front of your bedroom door? I need to change."

"Sure."

I closed the bathroom door again and made sure the towel was securely around my body. I rubbed my scalp with the towel and took it off, shaking out my hair. I took a comb from a drawer and pulled it through my hair, the damp strands clinging to my face. I swept my hair over to my left shoulder and looked at my shoulder. On it, there was a hickey from him sucking on the skin. I smiled and rubbed my hand over it. It was a tiny reminder of him, at least for now. The door opened and I jumped, gripping the towel. Jacob stood with the box in hand, his mouth hanging open.

"You look like a fish. Close your mouth and get out."

"You don't have to be mean Bella."

"I'm being honest. You shouldn't be in here Jacob, I'm married."

"I was giving you the box."

In his hands was the box Alice gave me and I blushed.

"Look, just give it and get out."

I walked over to him and held out an arm to take the box. He was looking me over and I sighed loudly.

"Come on."

Without warning, he pulled me into a suffocating hug and swished my arm against my chest.

"Don't hate me Bella. You just stopped talking to me, you didn't tell me you were getting married or anything."

"It was supposed to be a private wedding to begin with. I was also trying to spend my last few days with Eward before he had to leave and you kept interferring, on purpose."

"I'm sorry."

"Good. Now please, get out."

He sighed and let go of me, slamming the box on the sink.

"I hope you're happy, being married to someone who might not even come back."

The minute the words left his mouth he looked shocked and I became furious.

"Bella I didn't-"

"Get out."

"I'm sorry."

"You have 5 seconds to get out of this bathroom, out of my sight, and to shut up."

"Bella."

"5."

"I said I was sorry!"

"4."

"Fine."

He stomped out and I slammed the door, breathing hard. Jacob might be my friend but he was seriously pissing me off. I opened the lid to the box. Nothing looked damaged, but everything was in a different position. Something white and unfamiliar peeked out from the bottom and I took it out, holding a small white card in my hand. On it, was a tiny plastic bag with a lock of auburn hair inside. Edward.

_Bella, hopefully this gets to you at the right time. I'm sorry I have to go and I'm going to miss you so much. I wanted to give you a piece of my hair, so you can have something to remind you of me while I'm gone. Downstairs, in your bag because I'm sure you haven't looked in it yet, is one of my jackets. The big navy blue one that you thought was soft. Wear it while I'm gone. I love you so much and I can't wait for all this to be over. I love you Bella, good-bye. -Edward-_

A tear fell down my cheek and I got dressed again, the card back inside the box. I draped the towels over the shower curtain rod and took the box with me to the top of the stairs. I saw Billy and Jacob at the door, Charlie holding it open.

"I'm really sorry she yelled at you Jacob. I just think she's a little upset about him leaving."

A little upset? The understatement of the year.

I waited until they were outside and the door was shut before I started walking downstairs.

"Bella, how could you be so rude."

"Well for starters, I didn't ask for a pity party. Secondly, I don't know about you, but I think it's a little inappropriate that he just barged in on me after I was in the fucking shower. He knew where to put the box, he just barged in. I could've been naked."

"It was harmless Bella."

"That was not."

"It was rude of you to yell at him."

"And it's rude of you to ask like I don't love or miss Edward."

We glared at each other and I sighed, leaning to the floor to open my duffel bag. Like he'd said, the jacket was inside. I pulled it out and slipped it over my sweatshirt, hugging it close to me. Charlie had gone into his room and I laid on the couch, sighing. I turned on the TV and found a cartoon to watch. The duffel bag was now by the couch where I'd moved it, safe and sound. I would call Jacob later and apologize, because I didn't want to lose his friendship, but right now I was too emotional. The hours went by of me flipping through channels and getting small snacks from the kitchen. When I was about to go to bed, I called Jacob and left him a message since he wasn't answering.

"Hey Jacob, it's Bella. Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It's not okay that you walked in on me, but I shouldn't have yelled. Call me tomorrow, I'll be home, and maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Talk to you later, bye."

I hung up the phone and turned off the TV, covering myself with the blanket. It was warm and I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Edward.


	13. Missing You

Missing You

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing but I ignored it. I inhaled deeply and stretched, listening for sounds of Charlie being awake. I heard nothing, so I took out the box and took out the card. The tiny plastic bag was like my heaven and I held it to my heart with a smile. The machine picked up the call, but whoever it was hung up. I heard Charlie's bed creak and I quickly put the card and the box away, hiding it under the couch. I turned the TV on to the morning news and lounged against the pillow as my dad came into the living room.

"Feeling better today?"

"Worse actually because I have to actually embrace the fact that's he's not here. Thanks for the reminder."

"I was trying to be helpful Isabella, don't get moody."

I sighed and flipped through the channels on the TV, settling for a romantic comedy. Pans clattered in the kitchen and I knew that he was going to make me breakfast to cheer me up. While Charlie was in the kitchen, I disappeared under the covers and stripped away my shirt, putting Edward's jacket on my bare skin. For a brief moment, it was almost like him touching me. I shivered with the thought and zipped the jacket, emerging from under the covers. I already missed his touch, his voice more than I'd thought possible. I laid back against the pillows on the couch and rubbed the fabric over my stomach, humming softly. I was broken out of my thoughts by a ringing phone. I groaned and reached for it, answering it with a lazy tone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful."

"Edward?!"

"Don't get too excited. I'm on a pay phone. I only have a little time. I wanted to tell you I love you and I don't know when exactly I'll have another opportunity like this."

I had so many questions, and there was no time to have any answered. Was he alright? Where was he and was it safe? How was he calling me, so much to know, and no time to find out.

"I love you too.. it's okay."

I heard some shouting and stomping and he whispered into the phone.

"I have to go Bella. I love you so much, I'll send you something as soon as I can."

"I love you too Edward... be safe."

"Bye Bella." His voice was careful, but I could hear something behind it- fear?

"Wait don't go!"

"I have to Bella, good-bye."

There was a clicking sound and I set the phone down slowly, my heart hurting. I hoped he would be okay. The smell of eggs wafted from the kitchen and I tried to relax back into the couch. He would be okay, he had to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Edward's Point of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped off the jeep and onto the ground. This was it, the detention camp. I was already in uniform, the basic army camoflouge. More men stepped down from the truck and joined me on the ground, staring at what we saw. It was different than I thought. There was a payphone next to me, but that seemed to be the only normal thing here. The camp was in Colorado, not exactly what I considered the midwest. It was cold up here, that was for sure. I was amazed at the captives here, from the few I could see outside. They were all so thin, and poorly dressed. They wore brown unisex uniforms of a T-shirt and pants with their warmest clothing being the snowboots provided, I think only to make them work harder. A man came up to me and clapped his hand on my shoulder with a grin, looking at the men next to me. He sounded like a hillbilly would, but ten times worse.

"Welcome to the detention camp boys. You'll be staying in my cabin. Things are fairly easy here, most of the workers don't make a fuss, when they do just knock 'em with the butt of your gun. Now in the cabin, you'll be roomed by ranks, the higher the rank, the better your room. Also, when you've done good, you get to choose from one of the worker girls and play around a little. Now you all get going while I talk to Eddy."

I grimaced internally and watched as around me the rest of the men went away. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but notice he was missing a few teeth as he spoke.

"I heard about you, going in place for your brother-in-law, how noble."

He chuckled and I remained impassive. He reached into a pouch slung across his shoulder and handed me coins with another laugh.

"Make a quick call and report to my room, you'll find it easy enough."

As soon as his back was turned and he was out of earshot I groaned. The coins were heavy in my hand and I looked at the payphone. At least I could surprise her. I put in the coins and dialed the familiar number with haste.

"Hello?"

My heart surged at the sound.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Edward?!"

At the sound of my name from her lips I exhaled softly, missing her touch and face more and more.

"Don't get too excited. I'm on a pay phone. I only have a little time. I wanted to tell you I love you and I don't know when exactly I'll have another opportunity like this."

I hated saying it.

"I love you too.. it's okay."

I knew she was upset, maybe I shouldn't have called at all. Suddenly there were shouts and soldiers marched out with a line of stumbling workers. I took a moment to look at the wall behind them and froze. Bella couldn't hear this, it would make her worry too much about me and I couldn't do that to her.

"I have to go Bella. I love you so much, I'll send you something as soon as I can."

"I love you too Edward... be safe."

"Bye Bella." I saw the soliders take aim and I tried to keep my voice level.

"Wait don't go!"

"I have to Bella, good-bye."

I hung up quickly as the shots fired and the neat row of brown-clad men and women fell to their knees, their screams still echoing in the air. I was very glad for a moment I hadn't eaten breakfast and had to take a moment before I started walking to the cabins below.

---------------------------------------------------------Bella's Point of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I barely touched the plate of food in front of me and sighed, turning off the TV. Charlie was back in his room, satisfied at my apology. I felt bored sitting here with nothing to do. The day seemed so empty and meaningless without Edward in it. I sighed again and tried to hum the soft melody he always did for me. It wasn't the same without his voice, but it calmed me just the same. I rubbed the inside of his jacket over my stomach and closed my eyes with a smile. It was almost like him touching my stomach. I could still smell him on the jacket. I inhaled the collar and hugged my knees to my chest, rocking slowly. How was it possible to love someone so much? It hurt to be away from him while I slept and when Charlie kept me home, how on earth would I be able to handle a year? I looked at the window to the outside and saw the red and orange leaves on the ground. It was almost fitting in an ironic sense though, him going away in autumn. While others said good-bye to summer, I was saying good-bye to the love of my life. At that moment there was a quick knock on my door and I groaned, rising to see who it was. There was another knock and I went to the door, calling out.

"Just a minute!"

I turned the knob and there stood Alice, breathless and smiling.

"Did you get the package?"

"Yes," I said with a tiny chuckle, indicating to his jacket.

"Oh," she laughed.

She embraced me in a gentle hug and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Sort of. He called me this morning."

She looked very worried for a moment, probably thinking I was losing my mind.

"From a payphone."

"Alright... Well what did he say?"

"Just that he loved me, we couldn't talk for very long."

"I'm sorry hon."

She gave me another hug and I gestured to the couch.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"If it's alright."

We walked slowly to the couch, Alice sat next to me and there was an awkward silence. I wasn't sure if I should offer her a drink, or if I should just wait until she asked. I was so used to Edward doing everything when he came over that without him I felt uncomfortable playing hostess. I'd always thought he'd spoiled me.

"Are you sure you're alright babe? You look really pale."

"Yeah, I've just been thinking a lot this morning. It's so strange not going over to your house with Edward. I miss him so much..."

"I know babe. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really," I said with a small laugh, "Unless you can somehow bring him back."

She hugged me again and I laid my head on her shoulder sighing.

"I just miss him."

"He'll be back before you know it hon, you just have to be patient."

"I don't know if I can."

"Would you wait an eternity if he meant he'd be at the end of it?"

"Of course."

"There you go."

I smiled at her and got up.

"You do have a point. Want anything to drink?"

"Water if you could. I've been peeing so much lately," she said with a laugh, "I always feel dehydrated."

"Alice," I said bursting with laughter, "Too much info."

She just grinned and I went to the kitchen. As I filled the glass with ice and cold tap water, I couldn't help but wonder why Edward hadn't told me when he first found out about her pregnancy. I would ask Alice, she must know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Edward's Point of View------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was cracking his knuckles and grinning at me, making me wish I could've had a commanding officer that wasn't nearly as disgusting.

"Eddy."

I shuddered.

"Now, I've heard good things 'bout you and I expect them to be true."

"They are sir."

"Good. Well, you'll be getting a fairly easy job Eddy. All you gotta do is everything I tell ya and do the wake-up call for all them stupid rebels and you'll be head of this camp before you know it."

"I'm sorry, what sir?"

"I can't stay here forever. Now you got charisma, you keep them boys charmed, keep them rebels in line and you'll be home free in a year."

"I see. Thank you sir."

"I could see a catch coming, but I kept silent, waiting."

"There is one thing though."

"Yes sir?"

"See the boys will look up to you more if you have a few lays with the girls in camp. Not now of course," he said with a snigger, "but when you move up in ranks."

"Sir, I'm married."

"I know. So am I," he roared with laughter.

"Sir, is it really necessary?"

"Course it is. Now if you wanna be a pansy and not get laid that's fine with me just make 'em spend the night in your room."

"Sir, I don't think my wife would be comfortable with that."

"Isabella Cullen, formerly Isabella Swan. Friends with known rebel terrorist Jacob Black."

I couldn't hide my shocked expression.

"We keep tabs on rebel activity bub. Now, as long as she keeps her nose out of Black's business and you do as I say, she won't need to come here will she?"

"No sir." I said through clenched teeth.

"Now, you aren't gonna tell her and you're gonna have some girls spend the night in your room. It's a small sacrifice for your wife's safety."

"Yes sir."

I could barely contain my rage, my hatred for this man was brewing and I prayed that I would see as little of him as possible.

"Don't look so mad Eddy." He chuckled, "You're the most priviledged soldier here. You get to write letters, you have a guaranteed spot in command, you really shouldn't act so spoiled."

He was laughing harder now, beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Now get outside and look for Lieutenant Collins, he'll tell you where to go and where you're staying."

"Yes sir."

I walked out of the cabin with clenched fists, trying very hard not to punch the side of the other buildings. Apparently Lieutenant Collins was expecting me because I saw him right away.

"Private Cullen?"

"Yes sir."

I saluted.

"At ease."

He paused to clear his throat, then continued.

"You will be staying in cabin E. You will be in charge of waking up the workers and doing nightly checks to make sure they don't escape. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Dismissed."

I walked to the row of the cabins that looked more well-kept and sure enough, there was a letter on the side of each. I went to the one that said E and slowly opened the door to see who I would be living with for the next year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella's Point of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We'd been watching chick flicks all morning, getting snacks and drinks between the movies, but I couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

"I knew around the month mark, when I took the test to be sure."

"Did Edward know then?"

"I told him right after I knew, to ask whether or not I should tell Jasper."

"What did he say?"

"He said I should tell him, but I didn't. I didn't want to worry him."

"Oh."

"I would've told you hon, but I wasn't sure if Edward already did."

"He didn't... do you know why?"

"I don't hon."

"Alright."

I tried to hide my disappointment, but Alice noticed.

"Why don't you ask him in your next letter?"

"I think I will," I answered softly.

She gave me a gentle smile and looked at her watch.

"Hey Bella? I gotta get home. Thanks for letting me stay over."

She looked apologetic as she put on her coat and kissed me on both cheeks.

"I'll be over to pick you up in the morning alright?"

"Okay."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice."

She left quietly and I sat against the couch for a few minutes. Why hadn't he told me? I sighed and tried to let it go. If he didn't tell me, then he must've had a good reason. I spent the rest of my day watching movies, ending it with a shower and going to bed. I had only one dream, and it was of Edward staying in the army, and me becomming a ghost.

------------------------------------------------------Edward's Point of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard to sleep in the barracks. I wanted Bella next to me, and I wanted to hear her voice again. There were soft snores around me and all I could do was roll over and try to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and pictured her face, trying to remember every detail of it as I slowly fell into a restless sleep.

_I was marching with a line of soldiers, all of us nearly identical in our step. Bella was on the side, trying to call out to me, but I couldn't hear her. I wanted to look back at her, to run to her but I couldn't. My legs would only move forward; left, right, left, right. Slowly, Bella disappeared. It started with her feet and ended with her sad brown eyes staring at me. I tried to call out but my lips wouldn't open. All that happened was a voice that wasn't my own thoughts echoing in my head._

_"You work for us now."_


	14. Mystery At Home

Mystery at Home

The sun was streaming into my eyes when I woke up. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my eyes and I heard Charlie laugh.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Alice isn't coming to get you today; you need to call her back. Oh and, Jacob's coming over."

I smiled a little; he must've accepted my apology.

"Thanks for letting me know."

He nodded and rose from his chair whistling.

"Feel free to go out today, I know Jacob's wanted to see you."

"Sure dad."

I rested against the pillow while he left for the kitchen. I wasn't entirely sure what I would say to Jacob when he came over, but I had to admit I was glad to know he was going to be here. I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. There was a retching sound and Alice's groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh Alice, you sound awful."

"Morning sickness, it's a bitch," she said with a bitter laugh. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you today. I promise we'll hang out soon."

"Don't worry about it. Jacob's coming over soon anyway."

There was a long pause, and then she answered.

"Bella I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"He's my friend Alice, I don't see how that's not a good idea."

"I know, but well I know Edward would be uncomfortable with him being there alone with you, and I think he just wants your help with his little rebel buddies."

"We won't be alone, Charlie's here. Even if we were, he knows his limits. Come on Alice."

"Bella... I was in Seattle last night. I saw soldiers take away two men because they were talking to rebels. If they come here and see you with him, they'll take you away too. Bella you're my best friend. This war has escalated into something bigger, something more secretive. You mean too much to me to let them take you away. Please just be careful about this."

"Alice..." I said softly, "we'll stay at my house. We're in a small town; they're not interested in us."

I heard her sigh but she spoke again, trying to make her voice sound more commanding.

"If you two go anywhere, don't let him wear his armbands. I mean it Bella, I want your word."

"You have it."

"Thank you," she breathed. "I have to go. Please stay safe alright?"

"I will Alice, bye."

There was a clicking sound and I hung up the phone, sighing. Honestly, what was she worried about? The soldiers would see Jacob as just some kid. We would be fine.

--Jacob's Point of View--

The disarray of wires in front of Quil was annoying. I'd been doing this by myself for weeks and after teaching them, they should know how to do it properly by now.

"You have to attach these two wires to make it work Quil, honestly weren't you paying attention?"

"How do you even know how to do this?"

I grimaced. It was an accident really that I knew anything. I'd come across our friend Sam doing it one day. He said it would help us get rid of the government we had now and get one that gave us rights, one that wasn't just followers, rebels, and neutrals. He said he would teach me, but only if I helped; so I learned.

"Sam knows a lot of stuff."

He continued to look puzzled and I sighed.

"Look, pay attention because I'm only going to show you one more time."

A clock chimed and I glanced at the time.

"Ugh, Quil, ask Embry how to do this, because I have to get going."

"What the hell? Where?"

I grinned.

"Bella."

--Bella's Point of View--

Time went by slowly, and I spent the time trying to decide what to wear. I didn't want him to think I'd made myself up just to see him; that would only give him ideas; however, it would be rude to just meet him in my pajamas. I'd finally decided on some simple jeans and Edward's jacket but I still felt a little underdressed. I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly spit and rinsed my toothbrush while I called to the door.

"Come in!"

There was the sound of the door closing and then without warning, Jacob came crashing into me with a bear hug.

"Bella!"

"Can't- breathe!" I gasped.

He only laughed and released me with a grin.

"I'm sorry about what happened. We're okay right?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

"That's great, because I wanted to invite you somewhere."

"Where's that?"

"We can't go yet, but we will later promise."

"Uh… okay."

He just laughed again and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Is that a new jacket?"

"Sort of... it's Edward's."

"Oh."

I could tell that depressed him a bit so I changed the subject.

"So um, where's this mysterious place we're going?"

"No where special, this abandoned building me, Quil, and Embry found. We hang out there now. We have a TV and some old video games and tons of snacks."

"It sounds great. We can't stay too long though okay?"

"Aw. How come?"

"Charlie."

"He doesn't care how late you're out with me."

"Yes, but the man can't cook for himself and I need my rest too Jacob."

"Fine… but not too early okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey uh... how's Edward? Has he written you yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure a letter will arrive soon."

He shrugged and grabbed my hand. I remembered what Edward said, and I pulled away from him.

"Bella, what the hell? You never used to do that."

"Jacob… I'm married, and Edward wouldn't like it."

"I'm just doing it as a friend. I don't expect you to feel the same about me."

"Maybe we shouldn't go…"

"Bella!! Come on," he whined, "Quil and Embry miss you. They don't even know the good news."

"I guess I could come, but only for a few hours okay?"

"Okay, okay, okay. Now come on."

I smiled and he took my hand again, leading me to the door.

"Be back later Charlie!"

The door closed behind us and I stepped into the bright sun.

--Edward's Point of View--

The whistle between my teeth felt cold as the shrill sound filled the run-down cabin. Men, woman, and children were all rising with haste, most of them in line within minutes. Gerald Freeman, my mentor for the next few days was watching as I herded the groups outside into lines, cabin my cabin. There were 15 rows in all of at least 30 people, assigned by how well they worked. Some families were together for good behavior, others were separated as much as possible. I tried not to think of the husbands and wives separated as I made myself heard over the quiet crowd.

"Today groups A through H will be unloading crates from our delivery trucks. Groups I through O will be opening the crates and putting whatever's inside where it goes before lunch. There will be a quick breakfast before any work is done. Anyone who doesn't complete their tasks before the designated time will skip lunch and will report to Cabin A for punishment. Go."

They rushed to a building at the edge of the camp, one that was completely concrete instead of wood. I followed inside and found all my comrades at a table laughing. The gestured for me to come over and I shifted uncomfortably. The brown-clad rebels around me shuffled silently, eyes downcast and voices speaking in hushed tones. There was more laughing and one of them came up to me.

"Hey, come on. We gotta tell you how we eat around here."

I hesitated, and he turned around.

"You're not going to stay here are you?"

I shook my head and went to his side, feeling almost like a lap dog.

"No, I'm coming."

He led to me their table and I noticed there wasn't any food to be seen.

"Aren't we eating?"

They all laughed heartily, like I'd just told a funny joke.

"Let me tell you something," one started. "See, our job is to wake them up, then taunt them. Some pretty rebel chicks come here, and we let them get out of hard work by doing some favors."

He winked and the rest of them chuckled.

"They bring us the food and sleep in our cabins. Of course, we switch out the girl's so it's fair."

There was more laughing and I tried to look pleased about it.

"Aren't any of you married?"

I pointed to the ring on my finger and there was silence around the table. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"We try not to bring that up around here. It's better for them," meaning the wives I'd guess, "if we don't mention them here too much."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I shrugged and let it go, deciding to write to Bella that night.

--Bella's Point of View--

There were sounds of gunshots and explosions and laughter all around. I couldn't find the button to shoot so I was losing while Quil and Embry ganged up on me. Jacob tried to help but his character ended up dying. Finally I put down the controller and accepted defeat.

"You know it's cheating when I can't defend myself."

Quil and Embry just laughed, high-fiving each other. Quil spoke, giving me a hug in the process.

"Sorry Bells, you snooze you lose."

Jacob glared at Quil for a second and gave me a hug when Quil let go.

"Ignore them. They just want to be mean."

I laughed and gave him a gentle hug back, quickly letting go.

"Hey what time is it? I've been playing games for forever."

There was an eerie silence and I glared at Jacob.

"Please tell me I won't feel the urge to hit you."

He winced.

"Well… it's um… around 9:30 right now."

"Jacob Black!"

"What?"

"I told you I had to be home to make dinner for Charlie!"

"Relax. He probably went over to bug my dad for dinner. You know my dad makes a killer pizza."

"Drive me home."

"Just a few more games, please Bella?"

"Sorry Jake, I have to go home. We'll hang out again soon, I promise."

He pouted but got up to get his keys while I gave hugs to Embry and Quil. I slipped on my shoes and stood by the door, waiting while he whispered something to them.

"Are we going?"

"Hold your horses woman."

"Don't call me woman, you know I hate that."

He laughed and strode over to me, opening the door.

"After you madam," he said with a bow.

I groaned and smacked the top of his head on my way out, chuckling as he rubbed the sore spot.

"You're so mean to me Bella."

"Well you deserve it."

He stared at me open-mouthed and I laughed again, getting into his car. I noticed the band on his arm and remembered what Alice said.

"Hey Jake, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you take off your armbands, just until you get me home?"

His face darkened.

"You embarrassed to be seen with a rebel Bella?"

"No. It's just Alice asked that I didn't. She doesn't want me getting into trouble and I gave her a promise."

He groaned but stripped the band off.

"Fine."

The engine roared to life with a turn of his key and we sped away, going much faster than I was sure we should've been. Most of the journey was in silence. As we got closer to my neighborhood, I spoke.

"Jake… I'm not embarrassed that you're a rebel."

"But you'll do whatever it takes to please your precious husband's," he spat the word, "family."

"They're like my own."

"And where does that leave me?"

"Jake… you're my friend."

"But what I want doesn't matter? What I want is less important than them?"

"No!"

"Then next time I'll wear my damn armbands whether you like it or not."

He pulled up next to my house and I opened the door, not wanting to leave with both of us mad.

"We'll hang out the day after tomorrow okay? You can wear them all you want. Okay?"

"Thanks Bells," he said with a smile.

He got out of the car and came around to hug me.

"Sorry I got mad. It's just… the rebel thing. It's important to me you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

I gave him another hug and said a quick good-bye before going inside. Charlie was on the couch, eating chips and watching some news report.

"Dad turn that off."

I didn't feel like hearing the latest soldier death toll, I was already worried enough about Edward.

"Bella you need to come see this."

Next to him there was a letter.

I ran for it, surprised Edward had gotten a letter to me this soon. He must've sent it ahead of time. I read who it was from and frowned.

"Why is," I stared down to make sure I read it right, "Olympia Center for Women and Children sending me mail?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of this place."

I read the letter with a frown.

_Isabella M. Cullen,_

_We would like to inform you of the completion of our center. We have clean facilities, nurseries for children, good food, and plenty of room. We are a free facility here to act as a shelter during the war. We hope to see you soon, along with many others. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Center for Women and Children team._

"Dad? Did you even know there was construction going on?"

"No, but I don't think you'll be going there."

"What makes you say that?"

"Alice called to ask if you had the same letter. Her, Rosalie, and Esme all got one."

"Oh."

Well now I had more to write to Edward about.

I waited until Charlie went to bed to call Alice. When she answered, I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I thought you might want to know no big bad soldiers got me."

"You shouldn't be getting home so late anyway Bella. It's dangerous."

"Sorry _Mom_."

"Don't make a joke Bella, I'm serious."

"And I'm seriously sorry Alice. Now what's this about these letters?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard of this place at all. The return address says it's right in the center of Olympia though."

"Charlie says to avoid it."

"Sounds like a good idea for now. Maybe the news will do a piece on it."

"I hope so."

"Hey Bells? I'm gonna get some sleep. Good for the baby and all," she said with a small laugh.

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye hon."

"Bye."

The phone clicked and I put it down with a puzzled thought. What kind of place could rise up that quick without anyone noticing?

--Edward's Point of View--

I was listening to the conversations of the others while I wrote to Bella.

_Hey beautiful,_

_I miss you already. Don't worry, I'm safe here. All I do is tell the rebels what to do. The living conditions for them though_

My letter was cut short by a voice over my shoulder.

"They check your letters you know. To make sure you're not saying anything bad. If they catch it, they just don't send it."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

I groaned and crumpled the letter, starting a new one.

_Hey beautiful,_

_I miss you. Don't worry, I'm safe here. I just do a small job for now and some guys here with me are alright. Sorry to keep this letter short but I love you and I can't wait for your reply._

_Sending love to you,_

_Edward._

I fell asleep quickly after sealing the envelope and giving it to mail call. I had no idea how long it would take for her to get the letter but I hoped it would be soon. I wanted to know what was going on at home, how she was. I had a feeling my year here would seem much longer than I wanted.

--

Sorry it took such a long time for me to update! I had some writer's block among other things. I promise to try to stay updated now that I have some juice flowing again and I hope you guys liked the chapter. )


	15. A Warning

A Warning

Time passed slowly for me, even when I was juggling time between Alice and Jacob. Every day for two weeks I eagerly checked the mail to see if there was anything from Edward, and every day there was nothing. My disappointment grew each day but Alice's constant optimism helped.

"_Bella you have to remember he's in another part of the country. It's going to take a while."_

Alice and I weren't hanging out as much as before. The obvious love between her and Jasper make me miss Edward more, and I had to admit I was envious of her as her stomach got bigger. I didn't want a baby yet, but dammit Edward should be here like Jasper was. We should be holding hands like that… looking at each other like that. We should be starting a family too. I tried not to let it get to me, but Alice and I both knew that sometimes it was just too much for me to take. She was over today while Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were in Olympia with Carlisle and Esme, checking out the Olympia Center for Women and Children. They would be back tonight to tell us about it. She was on the couch with me while we watched some girly movie from a long time ago but I wasn't really paying attention; I was waiting for the mail. I was staring at the door when a soft smack on my arm drew me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I've been talking to you for like five minutes straight and you were just staring off into space," she laughed.

"Oh. Sorry," I said a little embarrassed, "I was watching the door for the mail."

"You have to be patient you know."

I nodded and quickly changed the subject.

"How far along are you now?"

"Four months."

"Any weird cravings yet?"

"I wanted to put chocolate syrup on chips yesterday."

"Ew! Please tell me you didn't!"

"Of course not. It seemed like a really good idea though."

"Ew."

We both laughed and she put her arm over my shoulder.

"Bella, you're not mad at me are you?"

I stared at her dumbfounded, to see if she was joking; but no, she was absolutely serious.

"Alice why would I be mad at you?"

"Well you've been coming over less. Have I been rubbing me and Jasper in your face or something?"

I smiled sadly.

"You haven't done anything wrong Alice, honestly. I just miss Edward a lot and seeing you two so in love together makes me miss him more."

"Oh Bella I'm sorry! I didn't mean to flaunt it in front of you!"

"Alice don't be sorry, you can't help it."

"I'm still sorry Bella, really."

"It's okay, being around Jake helps sometimes."

She frowned.

"What?"

"He has us play mindless video games the whole time. Hard to concentrate on missing someone when you're trying to kill some monster," I laughed.

"Oh okay. He hasn't been wearing the armbands right?"

"Well…"

"Bella!"

"Alice there isn't even any soldiers around here to see him wear them. He's just a kid who thinks it's cool to act like he doesn't care about the government or the war. Just let him have his fun."

"Bella you promised me!"

"Alice I'm sorry… I really am, but I just don't think it's necessary."

She groaned and I bit my lip, trying to think of a better way to apologize.

"Sometimes Bella I just don't get you."

"What?"

"You don't even seem remotely worried that there's a possibility a soldier could come and take you both away in the blink of an eye."

"Because it's unlikely they'll even come here."

"I just hate that you're so careless about it."

"I'm sorry."

"Just please keep one promise to me will you?"

"Whatever you want."

"Don't leave Forks with him, ever."

"Of course not.

"Promise me."

"I promise I won't ever leave Forks with Jacob," I recited.

"Thank you," she said with a soft sigh.

She rubbed her hands over her stomach with a smile and breathed out slowly.

"What should I name her?"

"Her? How do you know what it's going to be?"

"Well I can't call the baby an "it". That would be mean."

I laughed and shrugged.

"What names were you thinking of?"

"Something classic, you know like they had a long time ago."

She paused and smiled again, thinking to herself.

"Well?"

"Oh!"

She laughed and held up her hand to count on her fingers.

"Well there's Sara, Haleigh, Marie, Kayla, Samantha, and Danielle."

"Those are all girls' names."

"Well which one do you like best?"

"Haleigh, it's not as common as the others and it's a pretty name. What do you have for boys' names?"

"Andrew, Damian, Danyal, Josh, and Tyler. Which do you like best?"

"Hm. I really don't know. Damian is a cool name."

"Really? You don't think they're stupid names?"

"Of course not!" I laughed.

She grinned and got excited, like she was telling a secret.

"Jasper thinks they're kind of silly," she said softly.

"Well Jasper is a guy; he thought your cake was silly for goodness sake."

We laughed together, remembering his face when he saw the cake.

"_How come is has to look like something? Why can't it be like an everyday cake?"_

"_It's our wedding cake Jasper! It has to be special!"_

"_So it will be a special everyday cake."_

Alice laughed again.

"He's always been practical though."

I nodded in agreement and took a sip of my water. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I practically leapt out my seat and floated to the door to get it. The mailman handed it to me silently and went on his way. Alice was on the couch laughing while I flipped through the mail, looking for the familiar scrawl. Finally, I saw it.

Bella Cullen

"Alice!!" I squealed with delight, "It's here it's here!"

"Chill!" she said with a chuckle.

I tore open the letter and saw the short paragraph. I had hoped for more, but after I saw the date I was a little more forgiving.

"What's it say Bells?'

I handed her the letter and smiled.

_Hey beautiful,_

_I miss you. Don't worry, I'm safe here. I just do a small job for now and some of the guys here with me are alright. Sorry to keep this letter short but I love you and I can't wait for your reply._

_Sending love to you,_

_Edward._

"That's strange."

"I know. Edward usually has much more to say. Perhaps he's not used to writing it…"

"That must be it," she said with a gentle smile. "When are you writing him back?"

"I think now. Will you help me think of what to say?"

"Always."

I grabbed a pen off the table but she frowned at me.

"You know what he would love?"

"What's that?"

"You should spray some of your perfume on the letter."

"I'm out of perfume," I said with a laugh.

She pulled a wallet out of her purse and grinned.

"Lucky for you I have money today."

"Alice… you know I can't take your money."

"Nonsense. It's my very early birthday present to Edward."

We both laughed and she gave me a one-armed hug.

"Come on. Let's go."

We went outside and she screamed.

--Edward's Point of View--

I hated sitting in this office. His breath smelled like liquor and his voice was more annoying when it could echo.

"Eddy my boy, how do you like your job?"

He chuckled and gave his glass to a girl who couldn't have been more than sixteen. She was trembling as she poured more of the whiskey into his glass. As she handed it back to him, some of the drink spilled out. His hand went to her hair and pulled it roughly.

"That stuff is worth more than you!"

"I'm sorry!"

She squeaked her words and shook harder, careful not to look him in the eye.

"Get out," he said gruffly.

She gladly sprinted out of the room. I wished I could do the same.

"Sorry about that Eddy got to keep them girls in line."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of girls how's the missus at home?"

"I don't know. I haven't received a reply to my letter"

"What a shame. Listen Eddy, I got a matter of business to talk about with you."

"What's that?"

"You've been doing good with the rebels, ordering them and stuff. How'd you like to move up a rank?"

"What would that entail?"

"You get up later, more cabin time; different room, only four men in it. What do you say?"

"It seems fine."

"Glad to hear it. We got a report today, 'bout your wife."

I was suddenly much more interested.

"How is she?"

"Oh she's doing great," he said with a smirk, "been hanging out with the rebel friend of hers quite a bit."

"She's strictly neutral."

"Well nowadays, that just ain't enough anymore. You should tell her to be more careful."

"I will sir," I said stiffly.

He laughed and took another drink.

"You can go."

--Jacob's Point of View--

I couldn't believe what I was hearing at the meeting.

"You did WHAT?!"

"We didn't know it was your girlfriend's car."

"She's on the no-hit list! There's a fucking picture of her car!"

"No there's a picture of a car for a family whose son just went into the _followers_ army."

"Where is she?"

"We didn't hit her. It was a warning."

"I need to call her."

"She's friends with _them._ You can't talk to her anymore."

"She's a neutral! She's my friend!"

"She has to pick a side."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Then you're not on ours."

"I'm on your side!"

"Then her warning has expired."

--Bella's Point of View--

I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. Alice's poor car was destroyed. The windows were all smashed. There were dents everywhere, and crude words with rebel symbols covered the car. There was so much it was hard to read everything, but enough words stood out.

_Follower whores_

_Traitorous bitches_

Poor Alice was crying.

"What did we do wrong?!"

I just shook my head. I couldn't talk. Jacob knew nearly all the rebels in town. How could he do this to us? He said we were safe. I hugged Alice, trying to keep myself calm, because I couldn't let myself be angry when Alice was so upset.

"I need to call Jasper," she whispered softly.

I nodded and clenched my fists after releasing her.

"I need to call someone when you're finished."

She was already gone. I was so angry. Jacob was supposed to be my friend. Well this was unacceptable. I'd seen enough rebel attacks to know what was after this sort of warning and no one in my new family would be hurt because of my so-called "friend".

--Edward's Point of View--

It was a quick change to the new room since I didn't have a lot to take with me. I was now Corporal Cullen. I had to share a room with 3 other men, all who had been here for at least six months. I noticed that the men who had been here longer followed orders quicker, spoke less, and had about as much morale as the man I most disgusted here. I had dreaded going into his office to raise my rank and now because I had a higher rank, I would have to report to him more. Joy. Back to the point, there was something going on here. I wasn't sure what but I would find out sooner or later. I sat down on my bed and sighed, fishing for a pen and paper. I started a letter to Bella, ignoring the sounds of my loud comrades from other rooms.

_Dear Bella,_

_How are you? Is Alice's pregnancy coming along well? Sorry to write again so quickly, I don't have much to do here. I have some important news to give you and I know you won't like it but please listen to me. I don't want you to hang out with Jacob anymore. I talked to my commander and he said that people have to start picking sides… please tell the family for me too. I know you guys don't like it but for now I need you all to be followers for me, you'll be safer that way. Bella… I do love you and I know you'll be angry but I'm not trying to control you, I just want you safe. Please write back soon and let me know how you are._

_All my love,_

_Edward._

I sighed softly and put the letter in an envelope. Bella was very headstrong but just this once, I hoped she listened to me.

--Bella's Point of View—

Alice came back outside faster than I expected.

"He wants us to go to his house and drive his car to Olympia to meet them."

"How are we supposed to get to his house?"

"Well um… we walk."

"I need to call someone first."

"Want me there?"

"Only to make sure I don't break your phone."

We went back inside and I dialed Jacob's number. He picked up on the second ring, breathless.

"Bella listen to me-"

"No. You listen to me. I know where the damage on Alice's car came from. You were supposed to keep us safe Jacob how could you?"

"I didn't know!! You have to become a rebel Bella. Screw his family; they'll kill you if you don't join!"

"His family is my family Jacob. Since I can't trust someone I thought was my friend, I'll have to help them myself. Don't try to call and do not come and see me. Any friendship I had with you is terminated."

"Bella! Listen to me dammit! They're going to kill you! Don't make this my fault!"

"It is your fault. Stop lying to me and grow up. Did you think if you let them do a warning on us that I would come running to you to protect me? I'm not completely helpless. Go away Jacob and leave me the hell alone."

I hung up quickly, surprised to see that my hand was shaking violently. Alice hugged me gently and I cried a little into her shoulder.

"He was supposed to be my friend…"

"I know Bells, I'm so sorry."

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have stayed friends with him when he joined them like Edward told me to."

"Bella it isn't your fault he wanted to be a jerk. It's alright, we'll be safe."

"Alice… we can't stay here. Look what they did to your car… I hate believing him, but I think Jacob was telling the truth when he said they would kill us."

"We'll ask everyone when we meet in Olympia."

I nodded and she kept her arm around my shoulder while we walked to Jasper's house. The car was there waiting. We climbed in and for once I didn't care if she drove. I'd rather let her speed than get us into a crash because I was still so angry. As we got to the heart of Olympia, we saw not only her family, but a building behind them. It was all red brick with a solid wooden door. OLYMPIA CENTER FOR WOMEN AND CHILDREN was scrawled in neat blocked letters over the door and we went to her family.

"So what is it?"

"Exactly what it says. There were all kinds of girls and mothers in there with babies. There were even some families who were in between homes."

"So…" Alice said softly, "Say we couldn't live in our house anymore. We could stay here until we get a new one?"

"Alice just because they trashed your car doesn't mean our home isn't safe."

"Actually," I cut in, "It does."

I explained how the car being trashed was a warning for all of us that they wanted us to pick a side, or they would attack the house, whether we were inside or not. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose before he answered.

"It was inevitable I suppose, for either side to be happy with a group that refused to pick a side."

"What are we going to do?"

Alice spoke the question that was on all our minds.

"We are going to have to leave, for caution if nothing else. We'll stay here until I can arrange another place for us to stay."

I looked around at my new family and saw the disappointment. The Cullen house was full of memories no one wanted to leave behind and now they would have to take what they could and leave. I didn't even live at their house and they had to leave because of something I did. We separated to our cars and I asked for Alice to take me home.

"Bella this isn't your fault honest."

"I was supposed to keep you guys safe, I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault. Stop thinking that."

"I'll make it up to you. I'll go there too."

"Bell you don't have to you have Charlie."

"He'll be safer without me there."

"Bella seriously, none of this was your fault."

"It won't change my mind. Besides, Charlie is neutral too. It's only a matter of time before they realize his daughter is married to someone in the follower army and they hurt him too. I may even bring Charlie with me."

"Alright," Alice answered softly.

We pulled into my driveway and I ran inside, ready to break the news to my dad. When I closed the door behind me and looked inside, my heart stopped.

"Dad?"

--

Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I promise, faster updates now that I finally have my computer working properly again. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I promise that I won't leave you hanging very long with my cliffy. By the way please review! I haven't gotten that many for this story and I really want to know what you guys think.


	16. The Move

The Move

I stared at the couch as I pushed the door closed behind me. There was spots of blood on the table, and the couch, and my dad was nowhere to been seen.

"Dad?" I called again.

No answer. I went to the table by the door and quickly pulled out a small pocketknife we kept there, just in case. I held the blade out as I tiptoed to the hall to see if he could be here. Then I heard his voice.

"Clam down!"

I moved the pocketknife to my side, not convinced all was well and went towards the noise from his room.

"Dad?"

Jacob was on my dad's bed with what looked like a towel around his head. Poor Charlie was trying to nurse him.

"Dad, stop."

I mentally sighed.

"I'll take care of it. Would you mind getting the first aid kid from the kitchen? It should be under the sink."

He was off and after setting down the knife, I took the towel off of Jacob's head. After seeing his injuries, I had to wince.

"What did you do?"

His face was mauled. A busted lip and bloody nose, a black eye and his scalp was bleeding as well. It wasn't too bad, I gently dabbed at his lip and head while I spoke to him.

"Defended you."

He coughed and I sighed out loud.

"Jacob I'm a big girl, I'll take care of it."

"You don't get it. You have to pick a side now. They're coming-" he breathed roughly, "they're coming to make you choose. Please Bells, don't get hurt, please."

"How soon will they be here?" I asked softly.

It was obvious to me that Charlie was waiting outside the doorway, but I was used to his footsteps. Jacob must've had no idea or he wouldn't have kept going.

"I'm sorry about his family's house, but I don't know when they're going after them. You have until tomorrow, and then you need to choose. I'll vouch for you Bella, I'll keep you safe."

He took the opportunity to hold my hand but I pulled away. My heart was hurting. I wanted so much to go with Jake, he was so alone sometimes, so different from his father, and Quil and Embry; but Edward's family was mine now, I couldn't go against them.

"Jake I can't."

"What?"

"I refuse to make bombs and help kill people who've never done anything to me."

"But they're going to!"

"Do you make bombs Jacob?" I whispered softly, afraid of the answer.

He remained silent; it told me everything.

"Come with me Jacob. Get rid of them. You can still be a rebel; you can stay with me, but no more bombs. No more violence."

"We can't stay here."

"Let me take care of that. Just promise me you'll come with me."

"I promise."

"Go back," I said softly, "Be back here at dawn."

He nodded and disappeared while I sat on the bed and sighed. Charlie popped in and stared at me.

"Am I not entitled to knowing anything anymore? When were you going to tell me the Cullens were leaving town too?"

"When I got home just now. I was going to tell you we should follow suit."

"Where are we going to go? I have no one past Forks."

"There's a center. I'll find someplace. Just trust me, please."

Before he could answer I went to the living room and wrote a fast letter, praying nothing would stop it from getting to Edward.

_Dear Edward,_

_I can't explain now but things have changed. We have a new address. I'll explain everything in the next letter, I promise. I love you. _

_Bella._

After quickly writing the address for the center, I sealed it and stuck it into my pocket. It was simple to pack my things away but it was hard for me to believe everything would be alright. As I put my belongings into bags, one by one, I cried. This was all my fault, but I would fix it… somehow.

--Edward's Point of View--

It was hard to read the paper between my shaking hands but somehow I managed to read off the names.

"Sarah Anderson."

A woman cried out and two of my comrades had to drag her into the line with the others.

"Thomas Anderson."

The man went to his wife, kissing her softly. I choked out the last name as the lump in my throat grew.

"Tiffany Williams."

She was the same girl from the asshole's office. She stared at me and now there was no fear; there was hatred. The line of camp "conspirators" marched outside with soldiers all around. General Dueker was behind me and clamped a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be over soon."

Dueker was the only soldier around here I could stand. He didn't seem as dull or obedient as the others, and in a way, he reminded me of Emmet. He was here for the same reason I was, but he was here to save his wife. We'd talked about it one night in the rec room.

"_So why are you here Cullen? You don't seem like the fighting type."_

"_It was me or my brother-in-law."_

"_Must be one great brother-in-law."_

"_He is," I laughed, "But my sister's pregnant, I couldn't have that hanging over my head."_

"_I know how that feels. My wife has __tuberculosis__. Without me here, she wouldn't get medical treatment."_

"_Do you hear from her?"_

"_It takes a while but I do. I write to her everyday; I know the mail is slow but I do it anyway."_

"_That must be why I haven't heard from Bella."_

"_Who?"_

"_My wife."_

"_You're the only guy besides me I've heard of being married around here."_

"_Weird huh?"_

We'd exchanged pictures of our wives, told stories. It was good to have someone around that knew how much I missed Bella, how much I longed for her every day. As we walked back to our cabins, Dueker was silent behind me. He'd learned to tune it out, to shut down. It was only when couples were shot together he'd flinch. I wish I could've shut down like he had, because I knew when I slept tonight I would have the image of the couple dying together, hands held even after their last breaths.

I slept restlessly that night, constantly tossing in my sleep. Something hit me and I woke up, gasping for air. One of soldiers I shared a room with had thrown a pillow at me.

"Keep it down."

"Sorry."

I rolled on my side and took Bella's picture out from under my pillow. Her smiling face was all the comfort I had now, but it was enough to help me go back to sleep and for the nightmares to drift away.

--Bella's Point of View--

We spent the night packing. I called Alice to tell her of our plans and she promised to be waiting for us there. Jacob had gone home quickly hours ago when he realized how much of a hurry I was in. The sun was starting to rise now and I slung my bags over my shoulders. Edward's jacket was zipped up and I made sure my wedding band was snug on my finger. Charlie was waiting for me in the living room, his bags all precariously hanging on one shoulder.

"Ready?"

"We have to wait for Jacob."

I glanced at the time and bit my lip, it was going to be bright out soon and I didn't want to be here when the group of rebels came.

"Ten minutes. If he's not here by then we have to go."

Charlie nodded and I plopped onto the couch, stretching out my sore back. I hoped Jacob would be here soon, we had to leave.

--Jacob's Point of View--

God this was humiliating. I was trying to convince Bella I was mature and better than Edward but my stupid dad was trying to keep me behind.

"Jacob, Bella's married, I think it's best if you don't go with her."

"Dad you don't need me here why should I stay?! You'll just get hurt with me here anyway."

"I said no Jacob."

"Dad," I whispered, "I'm leaving. I love her. I have to do something, anything to make her realize marrying him was a mistake. I won't disappear, I'll come back. I just have to do this."

I was faster than him in his wheelchair, but my heart was pounding as I ran out the door. I could hear him yelling after me but I had to do this, I had to make Bella love me too.

--Alice's Point of View--

I was in Jasper's arms in the center. They'd been nice enough to put our family in the same hall together, with a room set aside that was promised for Bella. I had my hand over my stomach and kissed his neck with a smile.

"How's it feel to be a daddy?"

"Almost as great as it does to be your husband."

I grinned at him and kissed his neck again, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He was more tired than I was. Bella was taking forever to get here and I was anxious, not good for a pregnant woman! I laughed softly to myself; Bella and mom were so difficult about it. Making sure I ate the right foods, stayed away from anything that could be hazardous to the baby. You had to love them both though. My mom was so caring and Bella, was well… she was Bella; level-headed and 

completely in love with my brother. I felt the urge to find something to eat then, so I got up to get into my stash of snacks. I turned on the light and dug around in my bag when I heard Jasper's gasp.

"Alice are you bleeding?"

"What?"

"There's a spot of blood… on your thigh…" he whispered softly.

I looked down and it was true. My heart pounded.

"Is there any on the bed?"

He looked underneath the blanket and nodded.

"How much?" I said with a shaking voice.

This couldn't be happening. Carlisle said it wouldn't hurt the baby if we had sex… had he been wrong?"

"Not a lot. Another few spots."

I nodded softly and took a robe from my bag.

"I need to go talk to dad."

"Do you want me to come?"

I shook my head.

"It will be easier if you stay. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take my chocolate out of the front pocket. I need some."

He was already digging it out as I turned to leave. I walked to my parents' room, breathing heavily. After a quick rap on the door, it was opened.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Get dad."

My mom turned her head and motioned to the bed behind her. He came up behind her and gave me a puzzled stare.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I think something's wrong with me."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well me and Jasper did it and now there's spots of blood on my leg and the bed!"

I broke down into desperate wails and my mom quickly pulled me into a tight hug so my cries wouldn't wake up the people around us. This was the worst part about having your father also be the person who was giving you treatment for your pregnancy, he had to check.

"Esme, go see to Jasper and help him put new sheets on the bed, there should be an extra in one of the cabinets. Alice come inside and I'll have a look."

I went inside and waited uncomfortably as my dad made sure the baby was fine. After a few minutes he smiled at me and my heart calmed.

"The baby's fine but I would suggest laying off the sex for a while."

I blushed, I couldn't help it. God this was awkward.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just please," he looked at me almost laughing, "please follow my advice."

I nodded and went back to my room shooing mom out after many reassurances that I was fine. Jasper kissed me heavily at the news and once we were back on the bed I cuddled into his arms.

"Love you."

"Love you too Alice."

--Bella's Point of View—

Jacob showed up at the house with his stuff and we were gone. It was like a dream. In a blur we were in Olympia and unloading the car. Jacob insisted on helping me carry my stuff and I was really too tired to argue. We went inside and a woman showed us to our rooms. It was quiet all over, but I was too tired to think there was anything strange about it. Jacob went to stay in a room in another part of the building with Charlie and I took my room next to Alice and Jasper, or at least that's what the woman told me. I fell into bed fully dressed and fell asleep after only a few seconds. The day had been trying, but I had no idea what it would be like here.

--

Sorry if this chapter was kind of crap, I've been studying like mad and running around doing a zillion things at once, but as always I want everyone to review. ) Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	17. Story Preview!

Preview to upcoming story You Can Bet On It

"You can't go a day without insulting someone."

"Sure I could."

"You couldn't go into a room of six people without insulting at least five of them."

"And you say I'm rude!"

"You're as bad as your model-cloned friends."

That wasn't true. Alice was too short to be a model.

"I bet I can go a whole day without insulting someone."

"I have a better plan," he grinned.

"What?"

"You go two weeks without insulting anyone, and I'll stand on the steps outside the front of the school and tell everyone to vote for you."

"Not enough."

"I'll take you to dinner."

"Tempting, but what would I get out of it?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll take you to a five-star restaurant and buy you whatever you want."

"You have a bet."

"It's not a bet until I say what I want."

"You won't win."

"Just listen. If I win, you have to take out Mike."

"What?! No! He's so immature!"

"If you go on a date with him, I get a date with his cute cousin."

"Well you can kiss that date good-bye."

"Keep dreaming about that lobster."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"I'll be watching with spies. No cheating. The bet starts now, at 1:32 in two weeks we'll see who wins."

"You're already the loser."

"Was that an insult?"

"Nope," I popped the p sound, "just a prediction."

He laughed and I turned on my heels to go back and join my friends. How hard could this silly bet be?


	18. News

**Quick note: I know it's been a really really long time. Really sorry about that. . But good news is, I have lots of ideas for the next few chapters. To avoid confusion, this first bit is Edward replying to a letter Bella sent him after Alice's... issue. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence and there should be at least one more, if not two more updates later today.**

--

News

_My dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry for all the mail I sent before, I discovered from a newly acquired friend of mine here that the mail is terribly slow. _

_Now on to business. Bella it is not your fault about what happened. Jacob is responsible for himself and he did a terrible job of it. I'm so proud of you for taking care of everyone so well but my beautiful Bella don't forget about yourself. _

_I've been promoted again, and now all I do is sit at a desk most of the day with that imbecile that's supposed to be in charge of us. I hope he leaves soon because I'm starting to become rather sick of him. I have to cut this letter short I'm afraid but I love you very much and I hope I see a reply soon._

_Stay safe for me Bella. _

_ Love Edward._

I scoffed when I re-read the one sentence that had anything to do with me. I was not irresponsible and I would prove it to Bella somehow. Since we'd gotten here she hadn't spoken to me at all, and barely said anything to the rest of the scumbag's family. I read the letter over one more time and finally an idea hit. Just then, I heard Bella shout at me.

"What are you doing reading my mail?"

"I thought it was from my dad, sorry."

She rolled her eyes and snatched the letter away, tucking it under her pillow.

"Out Jacob."

"Bella wait please.. I need to talk to you."

She sighed softly but nodded and sat on her bed. I joined her and took her hand in mine, rubbing it gently.

"Bella, I feel terrible about what happened. I wish I would've known sooner what they planned to do so I could've protected you."

"Jake, I appreciate that, but it's not really me I'm worried about."

"Well what I'm trying to say is, I know you must think I acted like a stupid kid and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be impressed with me and I didn't think about what could happen later on."

Well at least the last part was true.

"Jake... you're a good friend. All you need to do to impress me is be you."

I nodded and hugged her tightly.

She pulled away too fast for me, but I wasn't going to push my luck

"Are you going to lunch?"

"I don't think so. I want to write Edward back. I'll hang out later."

I nodded again and left.

-- Bella's Point of View--

I really really didn't like it here. Don't get me wrong, the building itself was nice enough, and there was just enough food to go around, but there was so much sadness here. Nearly everyone here had lost their home or was waiting for a loved one to come back home, like me. For that reason alone, I opted to stay in my room most of the time. Our first few days here it was alright, I could take the women talking about how much they missed their husbands and boyfriends because after all I could understand, but when I heard the first woman cry after receiving her husband's death notice, I tried to avoid all contact with anyone besides my new family, my dad, and Jacob. The dream I'd had that night about Edward had been much too vivid for comfort.

_There was blood on the bushes surrounding me, but the fog made it so hard to see the ground. I followed the blood spatters and tripped over tree roots. My heart pounded in my chest and I finally reached him._

"_Edward. Oh Edward you're hurt."_

_He didn't answer, but instead lay numbly in my arms. _

"_Edward?"_

_I looked at his eyes and there was no more sparkle. I clutched at his hand and I shook him but nothing woke him._

_A headstone appeared at my feet and suddenly Edward was in the ground. I reached down to touch him, and piles of earth rained down. I looked at the headstone, praying he would reappear, but instead I saw the worst._

_**Edward Cullen **_

_**Loving Husband, Brother, & Son. **_

I woke up screaming.

Needless to say, I'd avoided being around the other women since then. We'd been here 3 weeks now, and I hadn't done anything with the family yet besides discover what they wanted me to tell Edward. Alice had tried to bring me out to be around her, but I'd excused myself by telling her I felt sick. The truth was, I did. I felt awful being around them, knowing that they weren't living in their home right now because of me. I sighed and pulled out Edward's letter, already ready with a response. After checking the pen for ink, I started my reply.

_Edward,_

_I don't mind all the mail, don't apologize. I like knowing that you're doing well. A new friend? He's the first I've heard about, tell me about him. _

_Edward you don't understand, they were all so disappointed and if it wasn't for my friendship with Jacob, they wouldn't have had to worry about it. Jacob did act like a stupid kid, but he didn't mean to and it's my fault for giving him that much responsibility. I promise, I won't forget about taking care of me too. I really miss you Edward, tell me a joke. Even if it's silly, I just want to laugh. _

_I'm glad you've been promoted but I'm sorry you don't like the job, but maybe he's training you to take his place? Don't worry about the length of the letter, just make sure you write back soon. I love you, I'm so glad you're doing alright._

_Love, Bella._

Somehow, after looking at my responses, I thought my letter was dull compared to Edward's. I sealed it in the addressed envelope anyway. After pulling my hair down in my face, I left my room and moved carefully through the building. The mailbox was right next to the door, if I could get it there, I could go back to my room with no problems.

"Bella!"

I shrieked and dropped the letter as I jumped in the air.

"Alice you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, it's just that you've been hiding out in your room all day and I miss my friend."

I smiled a little and hugged her.

"Can we go in my room? Or your room?"

She frowned.

"What's wrong with out here?"

I picked up the letter off the floor and put it in with the other letters to be sent.

"I'll explain as soon as we get back to my room."

"Let's do my room instead, I have snacks."

We sat on her bed facing each other, legs crossed, and Alice trying to decide what she should eat.

"So, tell me why."

I told her about the dream, and even told her about how I thought it was my fault. I must've really missed my pixie friend because I wasn't normally this talkative around her. She listened and gave me her input at all the right moments, and when I was done talking, she hugged me.

"Bella, none of us are mad at you. Besides, we would've gotten hit anyway. We're just glad you were here to help us otherwise I'm not sure what would've happened. Now stop feeling guilty or I'll annoy you until you're mad at me."

She stuck her tongue out and dipped another chip into the whipped cream. I grimaced.

"Alice that is so gross."

"Tastes good though."

I just shook my head sighed softly.

"A year is going to never end at this rate."

"Well, I have something to tell you that might make it move a little faster."

"What's that?"

"How would you feel about being the baby's godmother?"

"Um... well that would be great."

She squealed.

"Yay!! Oh thank you Bella now we can plan the baby's room and find clothes for it and-" another squeal "Oh Bella it's going to be so much fun!"

I laughed and stole a chip.

"Just please don't make me do anything ridiculous."

She scoffed.

"Like I've ever made you do anything ridiculous."

I raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"Bella feel my belly. The baby's kicking a lot so it must be really excited about all the stuff we're going to do."

"Joyous," I mumbled.

The feeling of the baby kicking surprised me at first but it was fun after a while. I'd missed time like this with Alice. I'd never ever admit it to her but she reminded me that I needed to have fun. We spent the rest of the day acting girly, eating junk food and talking about our husbands. It hurt a little, but it felt good to talk about him, and laugh about some ahem moments that Alice could understand. Jasper came in eventually though, and I let him steal his wife back. With a promise we'd do it again soon, I went back to my room.

After putting on Edward's hoodie I curled into a ball and rubbed my thumb over the fabric. Maybe I would go hang out in the lounge tomorrow...

--

**More chapters coming soon I promise! Hoped you guys liked it, review review review.**


	19. Promotion

**Second update for the day. Hope you guys enjoy this one too!**

Promotion

I tapped the pen against the desk and sighed. A week in this position and it was already to the point where I wanted to tear what little hair I had, out. I had no work to do, all I did was sit here. For the past week he'd been humping some woman who thought she was getting extra food out of the deal. He'd told me with a laugh, that she was only getting what the rest of us didn't want.

"Eddy!"

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure this bitch gets her food, then come 'ere. I wanna talk to ya."

She came out and looked sadly at me before holding out her hand. I gave her the bread that was starting to mold in a corner, then gave her a fresh apple that was supposed to be in my lunch.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I nodded slowly and turned away but she took my shoulders and turned me around.

"I don't enjoy doing this," she said softly, "I'm actually very ashamed but my son needs to eat and I give him all my food... I still have to eat something."

I nodded again and sent her away, knocking carefully on his door.

"Come in."

I shut the door behind me and made myself as comfortable as I could in the chair I'd sat in so much before.

"How's the wife Eddy?"

"She's fine."

"And your sis?"

"She's fine too. The pregnancy is coming along well."

"Good good. Eddy I'm leaving in a few weeks and you know what that means."

I sighed.

"I'll be head of the camp, correct?"

"Good job. Me and some of the boys are gonna help ya, show you the ropes and all that."

After being dismissed, I set out to find Dueker. It wasn't too hard, after all he was usually in the mess hall or in his room.

"I got news for you."

He didn't answer. Instead he stared blankly at his hand and frowned.

"Dueker?"

Then I noticed which hand he was looking at.

"Hey did you lose your wedding ring? Don't worry about it I'm sure your wife will understand."

He jerked out of his thoughts and stared at me, confused.

"What are you talking about Cullen? I'm not married."

--Bella's Point of View--

_I rolled over and there he was._

"_Edward!!"_

_I squealed happily and kissed his lips, laughing with happiness._

"_Edward you're back!"_

_He grinned and grazed his thumb over my cheek._

"_I couldn't stay away."_

_He kissed me gently and I moved myself closer to his body._

"_I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_His mouth opened and no words sounded._

"_Edward?"_

"Bella!"

Alice. Damn it all.

"Beeeellaaa!" she sang, "We're shopping today! Up up up!"

I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Alice I was having a great dream, why'd you have to wake me up?"

"Because we want an early start if we're going to hit all the stores, now get up!"

I groaned and crawled out from under the covers. Alice stared horrified at my bed attire.

"We have to get you something decent to sleep in for when Edward gets back."

"This is his hoodie you know, I've been sleeping in it every night."

"Well that's fantastic, but you should still wear something besides those ratty old shorts."

I glared at her and she grinned.

"Now come on! Time to shop."

"Can I change first?"

She sighed and sat on my bed with a huff, tapping her foot impatiently. I laughed and took my time deciding on an outfit and ignored Alice's criticism.

"That's not flattering at all on you."

"Well, thanks for that, but I'm not going out to impress anyone."

She sighed dramatically and stuck out her lower lip.

"Can I give you a makeover tonight? Please?"

"Alice you know how much I hate being your guinea pig."

"Not one thing I've tried on you has looked bad. Please Bella? I desperately want to make you over. Pleeease?"

I sighed.

"Fine."

She squealed and hugged me as tightly as a pregnant woman can.

"We're going to have so much fun!"

I resisted the urge to gag. As we walked out of the building Alice got a little quieter and once we were into Jasper's car she was completely silent. It was freaking me out. When we were almost to the first store, I had to ask.

"You okay Alice?"

"What? Oh. Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

It was quiet again for a while, and then I asked something I was really curious about.

"You're six months along aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow..." I said softly, "he's been gone for three months."

She nodded and touched my shoulder.

"I have another favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"Rosalie and Emmet are getting a house by themselves in a few weeks. I want a girl with me when I'm having the baby."

"Esme-"

"Is my mom, and she's a little squeamish. Besides, I want my friend in there so I won't break my husband's hand," she said with a grin.

I laughed and helped her get out of the car after we parked.

"I can do that."

I wasn't paying attention, I was still laughing that Alice thought she could break anyone's hand. Alice was though. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back, and I felt her shake.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Please tell me you see that soldier with the smoking gun."

"Yeah.."

"Now look at the ground."

My hand went to my mouth and I inhaled deeply to stop from retching.

"Maybe we should go home."

"Excuse me ladies, can I have a work with you?"

I gripped Alice's hand and inhaled deeply again.

What the hell was going on?

--

I know the chapter was short, but I promise I got some good stuff coming. Review and tell me what you think, I've had some great predictions so far.


	20. Memory Loss

Memory Loss

Without thinking, my hand went to my stomach. The soldier looked harmless enough but the gun in his hand and the newly killed body on the ground made me be more cautious.

"_Excuse me ladies, can I have a word with you?"_

His words echoed in my ears and I didn't remember answering. Bella must've done it for me. I could feel her shaking next to me but a look at her face didn't give it away.

"What words would those be?"

"I'd like some proof to make sure you don't belong in the Rebel party, just to be cautious you understand."

"We don't have any proof with us right now."

"None?"

"We recently had to move into a temporary shelter. All our belongings are there, including the proof you require."

"I don't suppose you are savvy to the new law then."

"What law?"

"All citizens must carry proof of their political loyalty with them at all times, those who don't are liable to be taken as rebels and immediately shipped to a detention camp."

"When was this announced to the public?"

"Last night."

"Well I'm sorry we don't have the proof you need but I can promise you we are-"

"Followers."

Bella stared at me but I had a bad feeling about her saying we were neutrals.

"Followers?"

The soldier didn't look very convinced.

"Yes. My brother and her husband-" I gestured to Bella, "Just joined the army. He's serving right now."

"Where is this shelter you said you were living at?"

"Just a few miles from here."

"I'd like to come with you. A letter from your husband," he said pointedly to Bella, "should be plenty of proof."

I could see Bella stiffen. Jacob would end up getting in the way and getting dragged off himself or getting someone else dragged off with him.

"With all due respect sir, we came here to shop for things to get her baby when it's born and well we haven't done it yet."

"You can always come back."

"But we can't sir, you see our family is back at the shelter and we were lucky we had the time to come here today."

For a bad liar, Bella was doing pretty well stalling the soldier.

"Sir please, I assure you. My sister-in-law and I mean no harm whatsoever to the Followers. We disagree with the rebels just as much as you do and we're willing to do whatever it takes to help and I'm just so sorry we can't help now."

The soldier was silent for a moment and I squeezed her hand.

"You can go. Next time you're in the city, bring proof."

We both nodded and voiced our thanks, then moved to the car.

"Leaving?"

"Now. We'll shop later."

For once, Bella let me drive. Even when the speedometer climbed over 90 miles an hour, she never said a word.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Somehow, I wasn't convinced.

--Edward's Point of View--

What. The. Hell. I was told we were going off camp to have a "day off". Right now I was livid because I had wanted to go into a nearby town to buy something to send to Bella to cheer her up and instead we were at some high tech military place made of metal and apparently I **had** to go in. Supposedly Dueker had earned his place here a while ago, right before he decided to act insane and say he wasn't married. I still had no idea what that was all about. It was supposed to be some big deal for all the soldiers to be able to come here and I should be excited. I was still pissed off and if they didn't hurry up and put me in there I was going to go by myself to the van and wait.

"Cullen."

Finally.

I went inside and there was a wrinkled man with a strange smile. He had icy gray eyes and a nice enough smile but something about him made me uneasy. He was wearing a white coat and it looked like it was a doctor's office of some kind. Another soldier was in there with me and I glanced at him.

"What is this a physical?"

"Uh yeah. Make sure you aren't in bad shape or anythin'."

"Uh?"

Suddenly a mask was put over my nose and mouth and held down.

"Just need to do something with your teeth boy. You'll be awake again before you know it."

I could feel myself drifting off but I fought to pry the mask off. I wanted to know what the hell was going on. Eventually my fight died down and my will to stay awake lost. All went black and I was numb.

--Stranger's Point of View--

"Is he finished?"

"He'll be awake in a few hours. Won't remember a thing about this. So what are you using him for?"

"We want more children. The last group didn't turn out like we intended and there's still more that needs to be done."

"Well he won't object."

"They never do when you're through."

"What about his wife? She seems pretty stubborn from what he's told the last soldier we worked on."

"Taken care of."

_Mrs. Cullen, _

_We regret to inform you that in the line of duty, your husband was attacked by an unruly rebel in our detention camp. The camper had managed to obtain a weapon and critically wounded your husband. We did all we could but it wasn't enough. Your husband is now on life support and because of his head wound, he will most likely never regain the ability to live on his own. As he wished, he will stay on life support until you decide it's no longer worth the trouble. _

_Our deepest apologies,_

_The Follower Soldiers_

--

Once again I apologize for the shortness but I promise good things later. As always, tell me what you think and be honest. :) Review review review


	21. Waking Up

Waking Up

_Mrs. Cullen, _

_We regret to inform you that in the line of duty, your husband was attacked by an unruly rebel in our detention camp. The camper had managed to obtain a weapon and critically wounded your husband. We did all we could but it wasn't enough. Your husband is now on life support and because of his head wound, he will most likely never regain the ability to live on his own. As he wished, he will stay on life support until you decide it's no longer worth the trouble. _

_Our deepest apologies,_

_The Follower Soldiers_

After reading that, I'd broken. Somehow I managed to get the door shut and locked, and into bed before I felt myself go limp and the tears being to fall. I don't know how much time passed before Alice came in to see why I hadn't come to dinner, but after reading the letter above my head, she cried with me. She wanted to take it away, to show her parents, but I took it away from her.

"_I need it," I'd told her. "Maybe it's a mistake and if I keep it they'll realize they need to send the right letter."_

"_Bella.. they don't make mistakes about things like that."_

"_Well there's always a first time."_

She never answered me. Instead she'd gone to tell her parents the news. After that, I don't remember any other details. Days passed by in blurs, of people coming in to mumble things to me, and people walking out. I heard people speaking to me, but their words were lost. I never answered anyone. My whole world was upside down. My reason for existence, the man I loved was gone, and I couldn't make myself overcome it. Just then I heard a mumble. Carlisle and the rest of the family- minus Rosalie and Emmet- were in my doorway.

"Bella? We need to talk to you about Edward."

Of all the days I decided to listen. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. It was too late to block them out now but it didn't mean I had to look like I was listening.

"It's been two months and he's not coming back.. we think it might be best for him, if we allow them to take him off life support."

For a moment, I couldn't speak. How could they want to kill all hope of bringing back their son? My husband?

"No."

My voice was raspy and dry, but the first word I'd spoken in two months still held it's finality.

"I understand why you might disagree Bella but the fact of the matter remains-"

"No."

"But-"

"No! I'm not going to kill him!"

He sighed and I heard footsteps retreating.

"Bella I understand how you're feeling, and because you're so adamant, I'll keep him on life support for now. I'll ask again later."

After a long look at me, he was gone. I knew I was being selfish and that I was holding onto a false hope but I couldn't let go. I rubbed the sleeve of his jacket against my cheek and sighed, trying to find my way back into the place where I had everyone shut out.

--Jacob's Point of View--

Since Bella had her breakdown, Alice and I had become friends. We both wanted her to just start living again but it was a hard goal to accomplish. I saw coming out of Bella's room with the rest of her family, and went to her.

"What did she say? Did she say anything?"

"She said no."

"Just no?"

She nodded and I sighed.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Carlisle is going to write a letter to the camp and make sure it wasn't a mistake. As soon as he gets the response he's going to show it to Bella and try to make her let him go."

"Do you care if I try to talk to her?"

She shook her head and smiled sadly at me.

"She hates me for trying to take him away. She'll be glad someone's trying to be her friend."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Right now Jacob," she said softly, "I really think she does. Good luck."

She went to Jasper and the first thing he did was put his hands over her very enlarged belly. Carlisle said she was going to have the baby in a few weeks, if not sooner. Remembering that, I had an idea to get Bella out of bed to try to live again, but I didn't know if it would work. There was only one way to find out, so I went to her doorway.

--Edward's Point of View--

"Go on."

"Wait, I can do more! Please my husband is sick, I just want to be with him to help, please..."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"I promise, you'll be moved into the same cabin as your husband tonight. Please try to calm yourself."

She sobbed happily and fell to my feet.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"Go."

After she was gone I went back to my desk and changed her living arrangements. I sighed when the task was finished and felt disgusted at myself. I had no reason to complain about my job here. I had luxuries many of the soldiers didn't. I could openly sleep with any of the women in the camp, my room was well-furnished, and I never felt hungry. The problem was, I didn't really care. I didn't want to sleep with any of the women here because I didn't feel anything for them except pity. Occasionally, I would pick a woman who was suffering in the camp and let her sleep in my room. I would make sure she had plenty to drink and eat, and a good night's sleep but that morning she was gone as soon as I told her to be. I really should be having sex with the women here, but it was unlikely any of their pregnancies would last long enough to bear healthy children for our next generation of followers, so it was pointless. The phone on my desk rang and I answered it without interest.

"Hello."

"General Eddy."

I sighed.

"If you're going to address me with a title, do it properly."

"Whatever. Listen, how many pregnant girls you got in that camp?"

"We had 3."

"Had?"

"They couldn't receive enough nourishment so their pregnancies were terminated."

"Shit. We need more."

"Then I suggest you find women who can carry the pregnancy to full term."

There was a silence, and then a slight chuckle.

"Good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"There's gotta be some pregnant women out there. We can get them."

"Send them here."

"Why?"

"Until the baby is born they need decent food and care and my camp is the only one sure to provide it. Then of course there's the care of the child until the men in charge of dealing with them comes, and you know that could take months. I'm afraid my camp is the best place for them."

I heard him groan and I felt a small smile play on my lips.

"Well?"

"Fine you win, but I want children there to pick up Eddy."

"There shall be."

I heard and dial tone and replaced the phone to its cradle. My sentence here was going to be boring and awful, but now at least I had a job to do and a purpose. It was better than nothing.

--Jacob's Point of View--

I sat on the foot of her bed and put my hand over her shoulder. I felt her flinch and try to pull away but I just moved my hand behind her shoulder blade and rubbed my thumb in small circles.

"Bella? Can we talk?"

She immediately tensed.

"About what?"

"Uh.. Alice."

I saw her guard drop a little.

"Why are we talking about Alice?"

"She's scared."

"What about?"

"She's going to have her baby pretty soon."

"Jacob she has plenty of time left. It's only been a few days since I saw her."

"Bella.. it's been a few months. Carlisle said she's due within a few weeks."

"Oh. But why is she scared?"

"Her best friend isn't going to be there when the baby's due... she wants someone there who she feels close to."

"Oh..."

I moved my hand to hers and grasped it.

"She thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her! I just.. I don't want to lose him."

"I know Bella but maybe it's time to try to let go."

Before she could open her mouth to protest, I put in a different option.

"Or at least try to live. Bella you can't live the rest of your life on a bed barely eating and never moving."

She was thoughtful while I squeezed her hand in mine. And then, she sat up. What I didn't expect was that she would start crying.

"Have I really been that awful Jacob?"

At a loss for words, I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"You didn't mean to be Bella, we know that."

Her head went against my chest and she breathed in shakily.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm just so sorry."

I held her close to me and let her cry while I rubbed her back.

"Can you.. can you get Alice for me?"

I lifted her chin and wiped away her tears.

"Don't move."

I got off of her bed slowly and when I was sure she wasn't going to lay back down, I went to Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She was on her couch and she was slowly rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"Oh Jacob, I wasn't expecting you."

"I talked to Bella, she's sitting up. She wants to talk to you."

She got herself off the couch and waddled as fast as she could to Bella's room. Without a knock or announcement she went to Bella's bed and hugged her.

"I'm here."

If they knew I was in the room, they didn't show it. Bella hugged her as tight as she could and Alice actually kissed Bella on the forehead. As soon as they were done hugging, Alice put a pillow behind her back and sighed softly as she rubbed her stomach.

"Only a few weeks left."

Bella nodded.

"Jacob told me. I didn't know..."

"It's okay."

"I'll be there when it happens Alice, I promise."

They hugged again and Alice shifted.

"I should get back to my room, my back's killing me but I'm really glad to see you're up Bella. Come see me for dinner okay? We'll eat and we'll talk more."

I saw Bella hesitate but she smiled softly and nodded.

After Alice was gone, I went to Bella's side and put my hand over hers.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little."

After a few minutes of me rubbing her hand, she took it away.

"Thank you, for making me realize."

"I'd do anything for you Bella, you know that."

She nodded again and glanced at her door.

"I think I need a few minutes to think."

"Will you be okay.. alone?"

She smiled sadly.

"I'll behave myself, I promise. I'll talk to you soon okay Jacob?"

I kissed her forehead and went to the door. As I was about to close it, I sighed.

"You're a great person Bella, never forget that."


	22. Center

Center

When Jacob was gone, I walked to the door to lock it- though I shouldn't say walked. Since I hadn't walked in ages, my legs were shaky and I ended up falling onto my knees many times in the attempt. Had it not been so important no one barge in, I would've given up. However, once the door was locked I went back to my bed and rubbed my aching knees as I sat up and stared at... him standing against the wall. He looked so real...

"I miss you," I whispered quietly.

I saw him smile kindly at me and open those perfect lips I ached for.

"You have no idea just how much I miss you."

He spoke with that crooked grin I loved and at the sight of it I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"Why do you look so sad Bella?"

"Because you're sleeping... and you won't wake up... Don't you want to see me again?"

"Of course I do, but Bella I can't come back to you, I'm held back."

I nodded and let myself go numb again.

"I love you."

But I'd blinked too soon and now he was gone. There was a faint tap on my door and a concerned call from the other side?

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jacob."

Dinner would be soon so I had no time to take a decent shower. I went into the bathroom and ran water over my face and hands and stared at the stranger in my reflection. My hair was greasy and limp and obviously hadn't been washed in a long time. My eyes were dull and bags hung underneath because I didn't want to sleep- if I slept, I dreamt. His jacket smelt of my body odor and I cringed, wondering how Alice could stand hugging me. There was another tap on my door and I sighed. I used the wall for support as I went to unlock it and couldn't hide my surprise when Esme was in my sight.

"Esme?"

"I know you would feel embarrassed if Carlisle helped you but he said you would be very weak and that after speaking to Alice we're going to go to dinner a bit late to get you clean," she said with a shy smile.

I nodded and used the wall to go back to the bathroom and turned the water as hot as it would go. Esme waited with me as the tub filled, slowly. As son as it was finished I looked at myself in the mirror again and sighed.

"You still look beautiful. You're just not at your best? But then- who could blame you?"

I nodded slowly and undressed with her help, and surprisingly didn't feel nearly as embarrassed as I thought I would. After a ginger step into the tub, the hot water shocked the feeling back into numb skin and weak muscles. At the sight of my grimace, Esme gasped.

"Oh I should've made you wait! It's too hot for you, Bella I'm so sorry."

"No, no it's alright. It's actually good to feel something again."

She frowned slightly but took her hands back to her lap.

"I can't imagine what it would feel like to lose Carlisle," she murmured.

I froze in the middle of scrubbing my neck.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I know you must still be hurting so much, but I wanted to tell you that- well Bella I may have not lost my husband but I have lost my son and I know a pain very close to yours. If you ever need to vent or cry... you're still my daughter and I'm here for you."

I nodded slowly and finished washing my body. My hair was smothered with strawberry shampoo and I worked my fingers through it carefully.

"I saw him today," I said carefully.

She nodded and helped me tip my head back to rinse.

"How did it feel?"

I laughed softly.

"It was almost like he was really here for a second. It hurt like hell though."

She nodded again.

"Would you see him again though? If you allowed yourself to?"

"I don't know that one either. It hurt to see him so much. I don't know how much I could handle that."

"Well at the risk of sounding my age- you won't know until you try it."

I was the one who nodded this time, and my bath was done.

--Edward's Point of View--

I was waiting outside with my troops to oversee the delivery of the group of expectant women. A trunk finally pulled up after an hour of waiting moved into a parked position. A man with a bulged nose leaned out the window.

"Cullen?"

"That's me."

"We got 8 girls in here, all of 'em pregnant or at least that's what they told us."

"Thank you. That's all you'll be needed for today."

He waited as we helped each woman down from the truck and then drove away. The women themselves looked terrified and looking closely at two of them, they couldn't be more than eighteen- if that. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Each of you will be tested to assure a positive pregnancy. Those of you who are for sure, will be transported to a cabin where you will be accommodated according to how far along you might be. For testing, please make a single file line to follow Cadet Marks to the testing area."

As soon as they were gone I signaled to another soldier.

"I'm willing to bet that the majority of those girls aren't pregnant. Those that aren't, take them to Cabin B and keep them there until I can speak to them privately."

"What about the ones who are pregnant sir?"

"You know what to do. Get them into their rooms immediately so that they can rest and then give them food as soon as possible. More children are needed and to do that we must keep these women healthy."

"Yes sir."

--Jacob's Point of View--

It took a lot of self-control not to reach other and shove the roll down Bella's throat. She was swirling her food around her plate- again. She was watching Alice carefully, and smiling when she thought it was right but I knew she wasn't listening. She looked dazed and her lips were pursed with thought. It was doing no good just letting her sit there, besides I had work to do.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

I ran around to the side of the table and put my hand to the small of her back, to steady her for when she started to fall. As expected, she tripped but it was over her own feet when we were close to her room, and of course she still managed to hurt herself. She insisted she was fine but there was a cut on her cheekbone that was dripping with some blood.

"Hold still."

I went to her bathroom and ran a washcloth under warm water and returned. She was staring intently at the wall and I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Bella? Honey I need to clean up your cheek."

"Oh. Right."

As I pressed the cloth to her cheek, she sighed softly.

"What's on your mind?" I asked softly.

"Too much."

I nodded carefully and put the rag down, rubbing my thumb gently over her cheek.

"It would help if you talk about it."

"You'll think I'm crazy."

She laughed quietly and laid against her pillow, eyes closed. I held my breath because she had no idea how intently I watched her. I noticed the purple tint to her eyelids and how perfect they were against her creamy skin, how her legs were perfectly shaped, and how-

_Stop._

I couldn't think like that. It was disrespectful to her.

"Bella, I already think you're crazy."

I gave her a grin and she smiled.

"I keep seeing him."

"Where?"

"Just where he should be. In here, against the wall," she pointed, "at the table in the empty chair next to me. It's frightening."

I touched her goosebumped arms and ran my fingers along her skin.

"Don't be frightened. You just haven't let go yet."

She opened her eyes to look at me sadly.

"How can I? He was my everything. I centered my life around him, around us."

"Well...," I said carefully, "maybe it's time to find a new center."

I could hear her sharp inhale and her words were crisp now.

"I don't want a new center."

I shrugged and moved my hand back.

"Bella, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't say this. You can't hold onto him forever. I know you want to hope but Bella, hope only goes so far. Look how far hope has gotten us."

My words were quiet but her quivering lip made me feel like I'd shouted at her.

"Don't be upset Bella, just try to understand."

"Why does everyone want to pretend like he never happened to me?"

"Bella that's not what I want. I just want you to move on. Keep his memory and the things you loved and keep them where they've always been. But now, it's time to open up your heart for more space, space for new loves and new memories. He won't be replaced, you'll just find something different."

"I can't live without him," she whispered, "I don't want to."

At those words my heart raced and I pulled her to me. I crushed her tiny frame against my chest and whispered into her hair.

"Never. Ever say that."

"Please," she whispered, "just let me go."

"Never," I said again. "You mean too much to me to let you do that."

She shook her head and tried to push away but I kept her locked against me.

"I'll take care of you Bella," I said quietly, "Always."

--

Sorry for the short chapter and the super long wait!

I suck I know. Busy busy busy. I promise I will update again soon! I know I say that a lot but I'm serious, I have a lot of creative ideas going right now and I have the perfect idea for the next chapter as well as a short for fictionpress aaannnddd another story, so be on the lookout for that. :P R&R as usual and tell me what you think!


	23. Taken

Taken

Today's date was something I should know. A nagging feeling at the back of my brain constantly told me that today was special but there was nothing in my organizer, nothing by mouth from any of the men. Nothing said today was important. I sighed and continued to check the progress of the one- yes one pregnant girl at our camp. The others who had arrived with her were lying, thinking that by faking a pregnancy they would get better treatment. My forehead wrinkled in frustration and I groaned. I'd improved the living here quite a bit but things still weren't as good as I would've liked them to be. This wasn't supposed to be a death camp- yet our mortality rates continued to rise. Malnutrition was the biggest factor and after checking the calculations again, I saw that the only way to give the workers better nutrition was to make the rest of the soldiers cut back- and that wouldn't go over well. At that moment there was a sharp knock on my door.

"Come in."

A soldier was dragging a girl by the arm and practically snarling.

"I want something done about this."

"About what?"

"She was stealing food from OUR supply. I saw her do it."

"You came here," I said slowly, "to have me not only punish her for being hungry but also for stealing an insignificant box of crackers?"

"If we don't do something about it the rest will do it too."

"This may be true. Why don't you go back to the kitchen and get something else and I'll talk to the girl, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

He left quickly and the girl burst into sobs and pushed the box of crackers on my desk.

"They weren't for me! They're old and stale anyway and the cook was going to throw them out!!"

"It's alright," I said gently, "Calm down."

She had brown eyes and pale skin. She was pretty enough, certainly not very old- 15 at best but there was something about her I had the same nag in the back of my brain about.

"What's your name?"

She wiped her nose with her hand and sniffed.

"Brittany. Brittany Simmons."

The name itself wasn't familiar but I felt my heart jump at the sound of the B in her first name and the sound of the S in her last.

"Take the crackers Brittany. And give them to whomever needed them. I don't think it's worth a punishment do you?"

She shook her head rapidly and scampered out of the room before I could say anything else.

I frowned and stared at my calendar. Why did the sounds in her name make my heart jump? Why did I feel like today was important? I sighed and rubbed my temples. I didn't have time to think about it. I turned to my papers and wrote out an announcement, hoping that I wouldn't have to do too much damage control.

_Notice:_

_All soldiers from today until further notice shall only eat three times a day. Each meal will consist of a main entrée and three sides to keep them full but that is all. If you have any questions, please see the head of the camp. _

I groaned inwardly. The chaos would ensue after this was posted.

--Bella's Point of View--

Everyone was on edge today. Today was Alice's due date. She didn't seem worried and insisted it would be another week before anything happened but just in case, Carlisle was making her stay in bed until it happened. And Jacob was well- he was starting to become a pain. This time though, it wasn't because he was annoying, it was because he had a point. And then there was a knock on my door.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"Is it okay if I come in?"

"Go ahead."

As always, the first thing he did was hug me. That was his habit lately.

"Are you worried about Alice?"

"She's insisting it won't happen, and you know Alice- she's almost always right."

"Yeah it's creepy."

I laughed and stared off into the corner. It had been two days since I last saw Edward and I was feeling even more empty now that I hadn't seen him.

"Bells?"

"Huh?"

"You went away for a second."

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Quil and Embry sent me a letter."

"Did they?"

"A friend of ours who was rebel, she got captured."

"Oh Jake I'm sorry, who was it?"

"Brittany Simmons. You didn't know her."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

There was silence for a few moments and he coughed lightly.

"I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Well um, it's been a few months. You're holding up really well. I was wondering if uh, you wanted to go out outside of here, dinner or something."

I bit my lip and sighed softly.

"I don't know."

"I swear I wouldn't think about it like a date."

"Can Alice come?"

"If you can get Carlisle to let her out of bed, sure."

"Tomorrow then."

He gave me a hug goodbye and closed the door. I sighed again and looked at the wall.

"I'm sorry."

He just smiled that crooked smile.

"You can't be alone forever Bella. Besides, it isn't a date."

He winked and I had to laugh a little.

"I don't want anyone but you," I said quietly.

"I know."

Always so understanding.

"Maybe though, you should let yourself see what he has to offer. He would take care of you, and I know he would love you almost as much as I do."

"I don't want anyone else to love me though," I protested.

He nodded again and chuckled.

"So stubborn. Just don't let yourself stay miserable Bella, I don't want that."

I pouted, but gave a quick nod.

"Are you happy where you are?"

He shrugged.

"You're not here, but I can't complain beyond that."

I smiled again.

"Love you."

He nodded.

"You too."

And he was gone. I sighed and went to talk to Carlisle and beg to let Alice come with me tomorrow.

There really was nothing funnier than watching a pixie waddle. We were in Port Angles while it was still early and we'd just finished breakfast.

"There's a store over here with some baby clothes, can we go look?"

"Whatever you want preggers."

"Jake!"

They were getting along pretty well but he kept giving sarcastic comments and I was sure Alice was about to beat him senseless.

While we were inside the store and Alice browsed, Jake leaned in close to me.

"Are you doing okay?"

I nodded.

"What made you laugh last night?"

"What?"

"I was tying my shoe when I was outside your door. You laughed at something."

"Oh. It was nothing."

He eyed me suspiciously but at that moment Alice saved me from having to bear much more.

"We should get back, I promised Carlisle we wouldn't be gone for more than a few hours."

As we walked back, and Alice waddled I heard the strangest sound from down the street. It sounded like shouts but there was really no one else around.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I shook my head. I really was losing it now.

"Nothing."

Jake and Alice got into the car and I turned the key. Nothing.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Want me to look at it?"

"No I got it Jake, stay with Alice."

I went around to look at the engine and groaned when black smoke billowed out after the hood was opened.

"Can I help you miss?"

I shrieked and jumped into the air as the soldier behind me spoke.

"I'm sorry, you scared me."

"My apologies. Are you having car trouble?"

"Yes. I think the drive here after so long of not doing anything shot the engine or something."

He nodded slowly and adjusted his hat.

"Why don't I take you and your friends back to where you need to be?"

At this, I frowned. If he was a soldier then he had to know something about engines, or at least someone we could call that could get us home.

"I don't know if that's best."

His eyes narrowed and his hand went to my wrist.

"Really. I insist."

I closed my eyes to remember what little self defense I'd learned from Emmet and tried to twist my arm out of his grasp but he pulled me closer to him.

"Look at your friend," he said with quiet menace.

Another soldier was next to Alice with a gun pointed at her. She was hiding her fear well but I knew her better than anyone and she was terrified.

"Wait. I'll go. Please don't hurt her, she's pregnant."

At the last word his eyes lit up.

"Pregnant?"

"She's due any day. Just let her go home and I'll go with you."

He smiled to the other soldier and he took Alice out of the car.

"I have a better idea."

Another soldier who had somehow snuck around the car out of my sight dragged out Jake and stood him next to me.

"All of you are under arrest for rebel activity. You will be located to a worker's camp immediately."

My jaw dropped and I saw Alice tremble.

"She can't travel this late into the pregnancy. The baby could die."

"It's a short drive."

"Wait! I'm married to one of the soldiers working in a camp. Edward. Edward Cullen."

It tore me apart to say his name but if it would save Alice then it was worth it.

The soldier holding me frowned.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

He dragged me along the ground and I shrieked, kicking my legs and thrashing as much as I could.

"Let her go!! She's not going to be able to work!"

He put his hand over my mouth and shoved me into the back of a truck along with Alice and Jacob.

"Enjoy the drive," he said with a wink.

I hit the side of the trunk and screamed again.

"Dammit!"

Alice wasn't speaking and Jake was glaring angrily at the front of the truck.

"Alice I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," she whispered.

"No it's not," I groaned and I put my face into my hands.

She smiled wrly.

"It will be. I can feel it."

All I could do was stare.

--

Since today's my birthday I decided to give all of my faithful readers a present from me. :) I really hoe you guys love the chapter and I'm sorry it's short. Review and be honest! :)


	24. A Familiar Stranger

A Familiar Stranger

"Sir, you're needed at the prisoner delivery site."

"Why is that?"

"One of the rebels we captured on the coast is having contractions. Her friend won't let us move her because she thinks it could hurt the baby."

"I see. Why don't you send the camp doctor to the truck to see if this is the actual labor. If not, take the woman to her cabin and have the doctor on standby."

"What about the rest of them?"

"You know the procedure."

He left quickly and I rubbed my temples clockwise. This headache would not go away and I was sick of my heart racing for no reason. I thought that maybe I should go see to the new prisoners but decided against it. There would be too much shouting and noise for me to concentrate right now. I groaned and laid my head on my desk, wishing my head would stop pulsing with pain.

--Bella's Point of View--

"You'll hurt her baby!"

I was livid. I didn't care I was in the middle of some desert-looking place as a prisoner, about to have all my freedom taken away for no reason. They wanted to move Alice when she was having a baby!

"If you would've been listening, you would know that this is not the actual labor and by delaying moving her to a more sanitary facility you're the one who's going to hurt her baby."

I balled my hand into a fist and took an angry step toward him. Jacob grabbed my waist and held me fast before I could do anything else.

"Bella. They have guns. They don't seem to want to hurt her so let's let them do their jobs okay?"

"Not good enough," I said through clenched teeth.

"I want to go with her."

The soldiers glanced back and forth between each other and the doctor spoke up.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible."

I wrenched myself out of Jacob's grasp and moved forward.

"She needs me there."

The doctor sighed and glanced at Alice.

"Could you please tell your friend to retract her claws for a moment? She'll see you again."

I could see her hesitate but she looked down at her stomach and touched it with her hand.

"I think I'll be alright. Go on and do what they say. I'll make sure you get to see me again."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and gave me a tiny smile.

"I'm sure. I have a feeling it's going to be fine."

A soldier stepped behind me and put his hand between my shoulder blades to lead me down the path where everyone else from the truck was standing. Jacob walked behind me and he took my hand when we joined the group.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm angry."

He squeezed my hand.

"You're shaking."

I glanced down at my free hand and sighed. He hugged me close to him and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"She'll be fine. I promise."

For this moment, I let him hold me. I was angry at myself, at that doctor. I was angry at everything.

There was a throat that cleared and a clear voice that spoke.

"This is your new home. You are here because you are rebels and terrorists and a danger to yourselves and the outside world. Every day a soldier will wake you up and give you your directions for the day. Stand in a line and wait for cabin assignments and your new uniforms."

He paused for a moment and gestured with his hand to his waiting men.

"Enjoy your stay," he said with chagrin.

Jacob squeezed my hand and I started. I hadn't realized I was shaking.

"It's going to be okay Bella," he whispered to me, "I promise."

--Edward's Point of View--

I took another aspirin and watched the window carefully as the very pregnant woman was led inside. Her face and pixie figure was very familiar to me and I felt warmth spread through me at the thought of her having a child. I shook my head and groaned, what was wrong with me?

"Sir?"

I turned on my heels.

"What?"

"The newest prisoners have been moved to their appropriate cabins. Is there anything else you'd like for me to do?"

"That's all for now."

My head pounded again and I sighed. I had too much work to do to deal with this.

"Actually there is something you can do."

"Sir?"

"Go to the regular cabins and inform them of their work schedules for tomorrow. I don't think I'll be feeling up to completing the task."

"Yes sir."

I popped another aspirin into my mouth and went out the door, to the pregnancy cabins. I was thankful for the quiet around me and the cold air that helped soothe my aching head. I stepped inside the cabin and saw the doctor was still attending to the woman.

"Breathe in deep-- there you go."

He handed her pills and stepped to me, blocking me from her sight.

"How is she?"

"She seems to be in very good shape for her pregnancy. What do we tell the others when they come for the children?"

"She had a stillbirth."

"Yes sir."

"One more thing. Could you see to her friends? They'll want to hear the news from a reliable source."

"Are you sure now is the time?"

"It has to be. I can't risk having her child taken."

He nodded to me and stepped around. The woman gasped.

"E—Edward?"

I froze.

"How do you know my name?"

She gaped at me and put a hand to her bulging stomach.

"What kind of question is that?" she groaned, inhaling sharply. "Your wife and I are best friends! For goodness sakes Edward, I'm your sister."

If I hadn't felt all the blood leave my face before, it was all gone now.

"You must be quite confused."

"Edward what happened to you? It's Alice, it's me! Don't you remember?"

The name struck a nerve. That same feeling that I should remember something, something important. That feeling made me leave my logic behind.

"I don't remember anything. I know your name and I know your face but I can't remember how. There is no memory there."

She frowned at me and squinted.

"Do you remember Bella?"

That name was like music to a man who had been deaf. The sound of that name made me truly feel again, almost like being born once more. Suddenly, an image entered my mind. A heart-shaped face and big brown eyes wearing a wedding veil.

"Bella?"

I shook my head and frowned. I would have to dig deeper into this but for now, I had something important to deal with.

"Listen carefully to me. When we deliver your child, I will have to take it away."

Her eyes flashed angrily but I continued.

"A truck will come, expecting the baby. Everyone in this camp and that truck will be told it was a stillbirth and that you are very weak. I'm unsure how long I'll have to keep you in here, but be assured I will try to make it as short a time as possible. I will of course return the child to you but whenever it is in danger of being discovered I will have to hide it to keep it's life save. Do you understand?"

She nodded, slowly and frowned.

"Do you really not remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I wasn't aware I even had a wife."

She rubbed her hand over her stomach again and frowned deeper.

"If you want to re-meet your wife... she's staying in the same cabin as Jacob Black."

And wham. I had that memory. I knew that name. He was very very involved in rebel activity, even going so far as to take part in a few bombings.

I sat down on Alice's bed and stared at my hands. This was humiliating to ask.

"What should I do?"

She cocked her head to think and after a moment's silence, she gave me her advice.

"She probably shouldn't see you come to get her. She might-- well it just might be better to have someone else get her or have her blindfolded or something. You wouldn't want to scare her."

"What else?"

"Talk to her. She told me all the time her favorite thing about your relationship together was how much you talked."

"Anything else I should know or I should do?"

"If, and when you show her it's you, make sure you explain clearly that you don't remember anything. Bella's mind is so unique... sometimes things that might seem clear to you don't register the same way with her. She'll take it hard of course, but just tell her the way your mind is working and what helps, if anything. That should do wonders."

I hugged this familiar stranger and she awkwardly responded with a hug of her own.

"She loves you dearly. If... if that's changed at all on your part, she needs to know that."

I felt cold then. Had that changed?

--

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I'm literally running on about 4 hours of sleep since the 1st so yeah. Edward and Bella will probably have their first conversation with Edward's memory gone next chapter which I promise will come again soon. Might be a lemon, haven't decided yet. Oh, and I have lots of story favorites on here with names that haven't reviewed. If you're one of those people :P please review. I appreciate constructive criticism and I like to know what my readers want. If there are any questions about the chapter, let me know, and as always R&R. Thanks guys! 3


	25. Fighting Memories

Fighting Memories

I huddled next to Jacob in my new set of clothes. They were scratchy and thin and worst of all, came up to the middle of my thighs so I felt extremely exposed. There was no blanket on our cot because an elderly woman shared our room and I didn't want to take away her extra blanket. It would just be too cruel. So Jacob and I were sharing a bed for body heat and I will still shivering.

"Bella just put your legs between mine."

"You'll be uncomfortable."

"No, I won't. Besides, I'm doing fine. You're the one that's freezing."

With a sigh I put my legs between his and snuggled closer to his chest. He wrapped his arm behind my back and ran his fingers through my hair, breathing heavily.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"How can you be so warm?"

He chuckled.

"Not what I meant."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just scared of what's going to happen to us here. Carlisle told us there was a war like this once but this guy led it. He had camps like this but he tortured people there. He killed millions of people. I just don't want that to happen so us or Alice. I'm so worried about her."

He hugged me tighter.

"I am too."

He smelled like a forest and for some reason that smell comforted me. I felt my eyelids start to droop and mumbled a quick goodnight before I was out.

"Night Jacob, thanks."

I felt his lips touch my forehead and another brush of my hair.

"Goodnight Bells," he whispered.

--Edward's Point of View

I laid in my bed alone and sighed. I had the power to take any woman in here I pleased, to do whatever I wanted. I took advantage of the first often, mostly just so I could have company or save one of the women for a slightly meaner soldier. The second had never been an option because I considered it beneath me. That Alice woman said I had a wife, here right now who was with a rebel. Was she cheating on me or was he just a friend? Where was she? So many questions ran through my mind, none of which could be answered and it irritated me. Part of me wanted to go search the camp for her presence and the other part wanted to run away from it. It would break this unknown woman's heart that her husband had no idea she existed. How does a person handle that sort of pain? I sighed again and rubbed my temples. Finally, I decided I had to do something and went into the cabin of a younger soldier I trusted.

"Adams!"

"Yes sir?"

"Search the camp for a Jacob Black, he should have a Bella with him. Bring Bella and only Bella."

I thought for a moment, and added another bit for this unknown woman's sake.

"Blindfold her before she comes. I don't want her to figure out how to get here without help."

"Should I consider her armed and dangerous sir?"

For some reason that was funny to me. Like a lamb fighting a lion.

"No. Just blindfold her and tell her it concerns Alice. That should be fine for cooperation."

"Yes sir."

He walked away at a brisk pace and I went back to my room. My heart was racing and I arranged a makeshift resting place with pillows and a sheet. I hoped it would suffice, but I didn't know enough about her to know if it would do. I sat back in my chair and waited, breathing in slowly. I would have to handle this carefully. I decided I wouldn't tell her who I was at first, and I would speak at a lower tone so that she wouldn't recognize my voice-- just in case. I would ask her questions and see if anything brought back unknown memories.

--Bella's Point of View--

A bright light shone in my eyes and I groaned. I wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but Jacob was heavy and I couldn't make him budge. I shook his shoulder and smacked the back of his head and she inhaled deeply when he woke up.

"What?"

"Move. I wanna roll over."

The light went directly to my face and I squinted.

"Bella?"

I shivered a little and Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Who needs her?" he asked in a deep voice.

"It concerns-" he hesitated, "Alice. She needs to come to see about Alice."

I pushed on Jacob's shoulder and he moved his legs so I could sit up.

I was about to walk with the solider when both tried to speak to me simultaneously.

"Bella-"

"Please-"

There was a pause and Jacob spoke to me in a low whisper.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"It's about Alice. I can't just sit here. I'll come back, I promise."

I went towards the light and he handed me something soft.

"It's a blindfold. You'll need to put that on."

"Why?"

"We're keeping your friend in a special facility only to be seen by soldiers so you have to have your vision obscured."

I put the cloth over my eyes and turned around so it could be tied.

"Alright," I said in a quiet voice.

The soldier put his hand on my shoulder and led me slowly up a trail. The ground felt soft beneath my feet and if I had to guess, I was on grass. Before I knew it, I was standing on something solid and there was a sound of fist against wood.

"Come in," a low voice said.

It was a beautiful voice and if it weren't in a completely new place I'd never been in, I would say it was familiar, but as I was in awe, I was pushed through the door and heard it close behind me. I shivered. For some odd reason, I wasn't thinking anymore that this was about Alice.

"Hello," the voice said.

I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest. I was suddenly feeling very vulnerable and not only because my uniform left little to the imagination.

"Aren't you going to talk?" he asked.

I shook my head and bit my lip, turning my head hopefully away from where he was standing. I heard a small hm and heard footsteps as he approached me. I tensed and held up my hands for defense, hitching in a short breath.

"What about Alice?" I whispered hoarsely.

The footsteps came closer and I nearly jumped out of skin when I felt his cold hands on my wrists. I tried to shake them out of his hands but he held them fast.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently.

I kept thrashing my wrists and he let go. I balled my hand into a fist and swung for his face. Sadly, I missed and the momentum of my swing propelled me directly into his chest. He put his arms around mine, pinning them to my sides and he actually chuckled.

"If you would've hit me," he said softly into my ear, "That would've been quite a hit. Who taught you how to fight?"

"My husband," I said fiercely and stomped on his foot.

I heard him wince but he kept hold of me. He made another hm noise and patted my arm.

"The one in your room with you?"

"No. He's a friend."

"I see. Well since you've stopped thrashing about, would you mind listening?"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

The timing was both perfect and terrible. I could finally give blame to someone for what happened to—him but at the same time I'd reopened wounds I didn't need to be open to make me weak. With a strangled voice, I answered.

"Because people like you are the reason my husband is d-- is in a coma."

"Were you about to say dead?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and blinked away two tears.

--Edward's Point of View--

I quickly thought of a lie to both make her docile and to get some answers I wanted.

"Your friend Alice said she was his sister and that you were his wife. If that's the case then you shouldn't be here and I'd like to send you back immediately."

Her face brightened at the prospect of leaving.

"But-"

And it dropped again.

"I have to verify that you are who you say. Any rebel could've done their research and could pose as the wife and sister of Edward Cullen."

She winced at my name and bent over her stomach slightly.

"Does it hurt you to talk about it?"

She shivered and I let go. She put her hand on her neck and nodded.

"It's just hard to--"

"You don't have to explain," I said gently. "I understand."

I looked at her shapely legs again and she shivered.

"Is there somewhere I can sit down?"

I led her to the makeshift resting place I'd made for her and she leaned against the pillows, inhaling deep breaths.

"So," she asked in a shaky voice, "What do you need to know to verify I am who I say I am?"

I sat in front of her and studied what I could see of her face. How could anyone forget such beauty?

"Tell me about your wedding."

--

I know I said it would be quick, I'm sorry it took so long. No lemon this chapter and I don't think next chapter either just because I don't want to rush anything between them quite yet. Anyways, I'm hoping everyone liked the chapter and understood everything I was trying to get out there. Review, review, review and I promise the next chapter will come out as soon as I can get it all written out. :)


	26. Bad News

I know I promised a quick update and I can't tell all of you how sorry I am that I haven't been able to give one.

I'm afraid War On My Heart is, for the moment, on hold.

There's been some trouble at home as well as outside of it and lucky me I got dropped smack into the center of it all. I promise it will all be fixed up as soon as possible but until I can get things fixed up, there won't be any more updates.

Once again, I'm truly sorry because I regret not being able to work on this when I know so many people enjoy it. I'm estimating a time frame of another few weeks until this situation gets cleared up but I promise I'll update as soon as I get the opportunity.

Thanks to all of you for staying avid fans.

While you wait for War On My Heart to get updated again, I suggest checking out a story by Nollie Marie or Daddy's Little Cannibal. Both of them are splendid writers and I'm a huge fan of both.


End file.
